Reach for my heart
by sparkling-saphyre
Summary: ET fin. The Daidouji Company has reached its limit and has gone down out of business. Tomoyo has no choice but to go to England and find a job. Eriol is one of the riches people living in England and grew stubborn after his girl friend leaves him.
1. The departure…

**Reached for my heart**

**Summary:**

The Daidouji Company has reached its limit and has gone down out of business. Tomoyo has no choice but to go to England and find a job. Eriol is one of the riches people living in England and grew stubborn after his girl friend leave him alone. Can Tomoyo bring back Eriol to its sweet and gentle person? Read for excitement

**Chapter 1: THE DEPARTURE**

The raven hair girl walk around her room for the last time knowing that she might not be able to come back here again or at least not for a while. There were lots of memories that she and her mom alone made in this place, memories that can never be replaced.

After a few minutes of recollecting, she decided to go down stairs to see if everyone has already left.

'I still can't believe that our house is sold now. I am going to miss this place so much' she thought.

She was interrupted when she heard their house made call her name

"Mistress Tomoyo, I am so sorry but if you wish I will stay by your side and take care of you" The old lady said to her. She is still wearing her uniform. Tomoyo smile sweetly at her

"Kamiya San, you don't have to call me mistress anymore. I really appreciate your concern for me but it would be unfair for you working for us without getting paid." Tomoyo replied to her faithful servant.

Mrs. Kamiya burst in tears and hugs Tomoyo for the last time.

"Please, let me continue calling you mistress Tomoyo, I'm going to miss you my child." She hugs Tomoyo and started to cry

"So am I, Kamiya san, but I think it's time for me to get going now. Mother has managed to buy me a ticket to England. I'll try to pursue my singing there, but for the mean time I will work there" Tomoyo pull back and walk away to the front door.

"Mistress Tomoyo, You got the voice of a goddess, I am sure whoever hears your voice singing will never doubt to hire you" Those were the last words she heard from Mrs. Kamiya

Tomoyo went straight to the airport with no one to bid farewells. Her mom, Sonomi Daidouji is currently living at her grand father's house for a while. She is still in shock at what happen to their business, and her friends are already gone with their lives. Sakura and her family has moved Hong Kong with the Li. Sakura and Syaoran are now officially engage and to be wed at the age of 20's. Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro are now working in one of England's finest hotel. Meiling Li has also found her soul mate and they are happily going strong. Their other friends such as Naoko are now a famous journalist in Japan. Chiharu and Yamasaki are living in Tokyo now, continuing their studies. Rika has become a fashion model and Tarada sensei's girlfriend.

The plane will be leaving now, Tomoyo look outside her window to see for the last time her beloved country. It was in season of spring so the flower petals of Cherry Blossoms can be seen everywhere in Japan.

'Sayonara' she said as the plane took off.

Meanwhile in England

"Master, dinner is ready" the girl in brown hair enters the music room

"Ruby moon tell me, when will our new servant will arrive?" the voice said out of the shadow.

"Tomorrow master, our servant will arrive tomorrow from Japan" she replied

"Japan, I see." He said shortly.

To be continue

GeesâI hope did this one rightâmy last one is so horrible that I myself must delete itâ Hmm, I wonder whet life will Tomoyo face in Englandâfind out in my next chapterâ If there are some misspell words or characters or if I use wrong grammars, please bear with meâthank you.


	2. The arrival

**Reached for my heart**

I want to give a special credit to darkshadow36. Thank you for supporting me and for reading my fiction. Take Care BTW, I just edited this oneâI hope this one will make a sense to you guysâ- :p

**Chapter 2: THE ARRIVAL**

The moment Tomoyo arrive in England, she immediately went to the cab station.

"Good morning Madam, where should I take you to?" The middle age man asked

"Good morning Sir. Could you take me to this place?" Tomoyo handed him the address.

The two people look at each other then Tomoyo realize that he do look familiar

"Tomoyo chan? / Touya san?" the two people exclaim their names at the same time.

"Demo, doshte? Aren't you supposed to be working at a hotel with Yukito san?"

"Well I am working as a taxi driver for now. You know my sideline work? As for Yuki chan, it's his day off today and went out shopping for food. How about you, what are you doing in England alone?"

Tomoyo didn't answer back she just look outside, Touya was looking at her little cousin in the mirror while driving.

"I am sor-" He was about take back the question when her voice interrupts him

"I am going to work here. I want to earn my own money for myself and I decided to work here because I heard this is a great place" Tomoyo said not looking at him.

Touya knew that she wasn't telling the whole truth, but he decided to drop it off

"So you're going to work here, in this place?" he asked which she just nod

"I know this place; I drop someone here 2 weeks ago. She also said she is going to work here"

"Honto? Who is she?" She asked with excitement

"Hai, I don't know her name but I also pick her up 1 week ago. She said her master is really stubborn and a real baka"

"Eh? I see" her voice was very low. 'I wonder what kind of person will I be serving'

"Oi, daijoubu. Whatever is your work there, I am sure you'll do fine." He said cheering her up

"Arigatou, Touya san"

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrive to the place Tomoyo will be working at

"Here" Tomoyo hand him the money but Touya didn't accept it.

"Keep it, it's my treat"

"Demo"

"Just take care of yourself okayâif you're working there, I don't want to pick you up after 1 week okay. Do your best, whatever your work is"

Tomoyo smile sweetly and hug him, but before Tomoyo close the door she look back again to him

"I'll do my best to do my job here, and by the way, I'll be working as a maid here"

Tomoyo close the door and walk away before Touya could react, she enter the gate to the great mansion.

'Tomoyo will be working as a maid? Just what the hell happen back in Tomoeda?' Touya ask to himself while watching his cousin enter the gate to the big mansion.

While Tomoyo is walking her way to the mansion, she can't help herself to be amaze on how beautiful this place is. Huge garden, lot's of stone statues, a swimming pool at the left corner near the mansion and a big water fountain in the middle of the garden.

Tomoyo stop when she saw a squirrel on top of the tree, it looks back at her and run off to hide. She just smiles and began to sing a song while walking again.

From one of the window inside the mansion someone is looking at her or rather observing her without her knowledge.

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Ruby moon is pacing in the living room, impatient waiting for someone. The flying black cat is just looking at her, annoy.

"Ruby, will you stop that. You're making me dizzy you know."

"Well, it's because of the servant that should be arriving today is still not here yet. And I don't know when she will arrive. I can't ask my boss at work for a time offâhe'll kill me." Nakuru whine

"Didn't you ask the agency about that?" the black cat ask, the brown hair girlshook her head.

"You're so dumb. Who do you think will be the one who is going to talk to the new servant when it arrives? You will go to work, Master will go to school and a normal cat can't fly nor talk." He said coldly

"Thanks a lot, Suppi" She said irony; Spinnel was just about to say something when they heard someone ring their door bell.

"Who is it? Wonder who will be coming here so early in the morning"

Ruby moon open the door and came face to face with Tomoyo. But Tomoyo didn't recognize her. There was a long silence before Tomoyo could introduce herself.

"Good morning ma'am, I was the one whom the agency sent to work here" Tomoyo said in English politely.

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" was the only word Tomoyo heard from her

"Yes, but I don't think I have already told you my na-" this time, Tomoyo look up to see Ruby moon's smiling face "Nakuru san?"

"Tomoyo chan!?" Nakuru hug her tight that made Tomoyo chock, Spinnel also flew in front of the door to see what the commotion all about is.

"Daidouji san, what are you doing here?" Spinnel ask floating in the air

"Ah, Spinnel sun, ho-w are yo-u?" Tomoyo can't talk properly because she can't breath from Nakuru's tight hug.

"Oi, Ruby, will you let Daidouji san go, you're crushing her small body."

Nakuru let Tomoyo go and shot him a death glare but Spinnel didn't bother. Tomoyo can't help but to sweat drop.

"So, why are you here anyway? Are you on vacation? A tour?" Spinnel brought out the question again

Tomoyo smile brightly which made Spinnel and Nakuru to sweat drop.

'Something is not right' they thought

"Well, if you were listening to me a while ago Nakuru san" she stops for a moment to see if they were listening and they were.

"I am here to work for you guys. Nice to meet all of you again" Tomoyo bow down at them happily

Both Nakuru and Spinnel look at her in disbelief. She the daughter who grew up to be a princess back in Tomoeda, Japan will be now working for them as a servant.

To be continueâ.

Hmmâthank you darkshadow36 for the review you just sent meâalso for encouraging meâI hope you'll like this one too. âwell everyoneâthank you for reading, and read my next chapter. And if there is something wrong, please bear with me and write to me you review. 


	3. Meet the master

**Reached for my heart**

**Summary: from the previews chapter**

Tomoyo went to England to work as a maid. While making her way to the house she'll be serving, she met her cousin whom she last saw 3 years ago. Tomoyo has no idea whom she'll be serving and all she knows is that her master-to-be is a real baka

**Chapter 3: MEET YOUR NEW MASTER**

"Here you go, fried rice mix with eggs and sausages, pair with a nice cold apple juice"

Tomoyo went out of the kitchen carrying the foods she just cooks. Her luggage were still in the living room, she hasn't have time to take it to her room because Nakuru said their young master will go down soon, and she hasn't cook break fast yet.

Nakuru and Spinnel are drooling while waiting for the food to be served. The smell of each ingredients use makes them hungrier.

"Finally Daidouji sanâhurry, I want to taste those foods in your hands" Nakuru said demandingly, which Tomoyo giggles.

"In one condition, you'll call me by my first name, okay?"

"DEAL!" both Nakuru and Spinnel said.

Tomoyo giggles more and serve them their break fast, it wasn't so soon when their young master went down to the dinning hall.

"Good morning master" Spinnel greet when he saw the blue hair teenager at the front door of the dinning hall. This made Nakuru and Tomoyo look at his direction

"Good morning Master Hiiragizawa" Tomoyo greeted him cheerfully

"Tomoyo Daidouji? What are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you here" His voice was cold, cold as ice.

Tomoyo don't know what to say. By the sound of his voice, he sure wasn't inviting. So Nakuru decided to speak up for her

"Master Eriol, Tomoyo is here because" She was cut off when Eriol shout at her

"I am not talking to you, Ruby moon, so stay out!" he warned. Of course, Nakuru automatically shut up. Tomoyo saw Nakuru tremble while looking down. She was possibly sure that this wasn't the first time Hiiragizawa yell at her. Tomoyo look up straight at him, which he takes by surprise.

"What?" he ask

Tomoyo took a deep breath before she answered him

"Wellâ I-I wasâI am the one whom the agency sent from Japan. I-I am here to work as your servant, or better yet what you so call maid" Tomoyo said and look down

Tomoyo don't know where those sentences came from while talking to his old sweet friend who turns into a cold hearted master. Slowly she looks up to see Eriol seating on his chair digging his food. She waited for reply and hope it is good.

"Nakuru who cook this food" he ask not bothering to look back at Tomoyo who is standing on the right corner of the table

"Tomoyo did. Wasn't it good?" She answers with a smile.

"I enjoy them" Spinnel said absently, when he felt Eriol's eyes on him "Oops, sorry"

"Anou, Hiiragizawa Sama, I-I would like to have your opinion on my first cooking" Tomoyo said speaking in her Japanese accent.

Tomoyo don't know why but Nakuru and Spinnel stop eating their food and as if they were waiting for something to happen. This made Tomoyo to feel unease too. She suddenly heard Eriol's silverware drop at his plate. Both his guardians were startled but didn't say a word.

"Hiiragizawa kun?" she continues to talk to her Japanese accent and look at him, questioning.

Eriol's face is blank. He stood up from his chair, looking down.

"You want to know if your cooking is good or bad." Tomoyo nod

"Well NO! IT'S NOT GOOD! It doesn't even look good. You just use aroma but the taste is awful" Eriol said insensitively.

Tomoyo didn't know how to react. The whole dinning hall was cover with silence. She was confuse on what's happening and just look down.

'What's going on here? I mean why he had to be so cruel. I am just asking for his opinion and that he don't have to yell at me if it doesn't taste good, hmm maybe he is just in the bad mood today, or something.' She thought

Eriol was about to say more when he saw Tomoyo smiling at him

'What is he smiling about?' he said to himself 'didn't she realized I am already criticizing her cooking' he thought

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment, Hiiragizawa Sama" she continue to spoke in Japanese

This made Eriol furious

'Is she making fun of me?'

"Really, how clumsy of me. I mean to criticize you, not to praise you. Stupid"

After that he left the room.

"Tomoyo chan, are you alright?" Nakuru ask walking towards her. She just nod, face in blank expression. Nakuru was about to hug Tomoyo when they heard the clock bell, it says it is already 7:00

"Oh My GOSH!! I am going to be late for work! Tomoyo chan I'll explain later what happen, Suppi show Tomoyo chan her room okay!" She said in a hurry.

Tomoyo and Spinnel even heard her bid good bye to their Master

"MASTER ERIOL, I'm going now. YOU SHOULD TOO!!" and with that, finally Nakuru left the house.

Spinnel was surprise when he saw Tomoyo leaving the room

"Where are you going, Tomoyo san?" he ask flying towards her and settle on her shoulder.

"In the living room, Hiiragizawa kun is leaving soon right. I have to wish him luck. At least those are the things my former servants do."

'What? This young lady is weird. Normally, when we received our new servant especially from Japan, whenever he talked to them using his rude manners, they all leave this place as much as possible. But she was different, even though she is one of master's former friends; he still wants to wish him luck? Tomoyo Daidouji, I remember 7 years ago she is the optimistic type of personâ.hmmm, I wonder if he could turn back the way master is used to be?'

"Earth to SpinnelâEarth to Spinnelâhello?" Tomoyo repeatedly said looking the black cat in her hands

"I'm sorry, I was thinking something. Is something a matter?" Tomoyo shook her head

"Nothing, I was just going to ask you why Hiiragizawa is so mad at me"

"He isn't. Just don't talk in Japanese, especially not in front of him." Tomoyo look at him confuse

"I'll tell you later, I think master Eriol is going down the stairs now" Tomoyo nod

When Eriol went down to the living room, he saw Spinnel and Tomoyo in the front door.

"See you later, Mater Hiiragizawa" Tomoyo said in English now as Eriol pass her.

Eriol stop in his track and look at them but only to Spinnel did he bid his good bye as if Tomoyo doesn't exist in there, and then left the house.

Tomoyo sigh and took all her luggage. She looks at Spinnel who flew back on her right shoulder

"Will you show me my room now?" she asks politely as if nothing happened.

To be continue

Yey! I am going to have another to upload my next chappie nowâhmm, I hope I didn't make a mistake hereâhope you enjoy my story. It's a pleasure to share what I have in mindâ.:P 


	4. To be friends again

**Reached for my heart**

**Authors Note:**

**Yippee!! Lot's of people submit me their review...I am so happy... anyway this is my new chappie! Sorry for the long delay...Don't worry, this is the part you are all been waiting for...or maybe the start of what you are all been waiting for...heheheeh!! Sorry to keep you all waiting...enjoy reading... ï**

**Chapter 4: TO BE FRIENDS...AGAIN...**

Spinnel show Tomoyo her room after she ate break fast. While in there he also helps Tomoyo arrange her things in her room. Tomoyo didn't bring many things so it didn't take them long.

"Ms. Tomoyo, are we finish?" the black cat ask flying towards her.

"Yes, thanks for your help Spinnel Sun" Tomoyo catch her flying cat friend and walk outside the room.

"It's nothing. By the way you might want to know the rules now, than later" he offer, he look at Tomoyo and saw her nod.

"Very well then, but I think you might want to talk to the place of beauty"

Tomoyo wasn't sure what he meant by the 'place of beauty' but she decided to just follow her black cat friend.

Tomoyo froze when she saw the beautiful surrounding at the back of the mansion. When she snaps back to reality, her eyes were big as saucer.

"Pretty" was the only word she mutters and set off to lay on the bed of flowers.

"I am glad that you like this place" Spinnel said following her from behind. Tomoyo look back at him with her angelic smile

"Who wouldn't? So is this what you meant by the place of beauty. Its name suits perfectly" she said lying back again.

Spinnel sat besides her and look up in the sky

"Ne, Spinnel what are the rules that I should be follow and what kind of work will I be doing here anyway?" breaking the silence that embrace them a while ago.

"Oh, right. Well there are only few rules that you should follow. First is never speak in Japanese, next don't cook any Japanese foods, next as much as possible don't bring topics related to Japanese and lastly don't mention Ms. Kaho Mazuki's name, or at least not while master is around." He said while playing with his tail

"Eh? I fully understand that he hates everything in Japanese but why does Mizuki sensai's involve with this. Hmm...come to think of it, aren't they supposed to be living together here in England as a couple?" she ask.

Tomoyo look at Spinnel with full attention. Of course Spinnel after seeing these made him sweat drop and stop what he is doing.

"You see..." Spinnel pause for a while, while Tomoyo nods her head "I shouldn't be the one to tell you that" he finish.

Tomoyo look disappointed and decided to change the topic

"Sorry" Spinnel said

"Ie, true, it wasn't my business anyway. So what kind of work will be I doing here? Hmm, cooking, cleaning, gardening, and guarding the house, which one or all of them?" She said while picking flowers

"Drop them all and leave the cooking" He said. Tomoyo wasn't sure if he heard him right

"Come again?"

"I said all you have to do is cook. Serve us breakfast, lunch, dinner. Oh and don't forget to make master a snack when he arrives from school"

"But, I thought..." she was cut by Spinnel

"Hey, do you want to clean the whole house, regularly? Now that is some talent you have, Ms. Tomoyo" Spinnel saw Tomoyo sweat and shook her head "Then all you have to do is cook dinner. Ruby can't do that now that she is working, and you don't think I can cook a decent food in my situation here, right"

"I see, but what do you do when the house gets dirty?"

"Oh, it's simple. Master use magic to do that. Have you already forgotten that we use magic?"

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. It's just hat it's been 8 years since I last heard someone use magic" Tomoyo's face went black again, Spinnel notice her being too quiet all of a sudden. The black cat didn't dare to say anything, at least let it be Tomoyo first make a move.

"Only when I was in elementary since I last saw all of you guys. All of you who use magic and staff leave me alone back there." She said looking down but not crying

"Sakura chan and her family move to Hong Kong with Syaoran kun. Of course Meiling chan and Kero chan is there too. Touya and Yukito, or maybe Yue is here in England" she said. Then she remembered something "Come to think of it, Touya drove me all the way here from the airport" Tomoyo said trying to cheer her up.

Spinnel just look at her feeling sorry at what happen to her, but he was also surprise to see her still going strong.

"Hey, I know you must have feel bad at what happened to you back there, but don't worry. Starting today, you'll no longer live alone. You got me and Nakuru with you. And although Sakura and your other friends are away, I don't think they ever leave you behind" Spinnel said kind of embarrass to himself.

Tomoyo too was surprise to hear those from Spinnel, but true, she knows that Sakura didn't leave her. It was only her who thinks that way. She saw Spinnel acts weird so she decided to take him to her arms and hug him gently. Spinnel blush being hug by someone.

"Spinnel Sun, Thank you very much. It helps me a lot" She said still hugging him

"Yo-you're We-welcome Ms. Tomoyo, wh-where are you going?" Spinnel ask as he realizes they were walking out side the mansion's gate.

"To buy a snack, master Hiiragizawa said he doesn't like my cooking so I'll just buy some snack outside."

Meanwhile in Eriol's class. It is already their home room class.

Eriol seems he wasn't listening to their teacher. He is looking outside the window and loss on what he is thinking.

'Why of all people does she have to be the one? There are lots of people who needs a job but why does she have to be the one...is it just a coincidence or does fate play our lives.'

Eriol sigh and look at his surroundings

'Why the heck did she need to work anyway? She is the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the owner of one of the biggest, fastest growing companies in the world. Is she just playing games? Well she does have the type of possibilities. I remember back there when we are is still ten years old, she always wear those smiles that could fool every one, but not me. Although she looks innocent, she is playing her cards very well, and not to mention she is good at it. I wonder if she is testing me or what'

Eriol's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the bell rang. Eriol stood up from his chair and fix all his things. He notices that some of his classmates are coming but pretend he didn't know.

"Yo, Eriol, Want to come with us? We are going to eat some snacks at the famous café three blocks away from here" the silver hair boy said seating in front of Eriol's desk

"Yeah, and guess what, Juliet and her friends Kristine and May are coming too. I kinda invited them yesterday" added the blond hair boy

"Really? Those three were the most famous girls here in our university. It would be like heaven when we went out with them" The silver hair boy said dreamingly

"So, how about it Eriol, You coming with us?" the blond hair ask again

"Sorry Drake, Mark, but I have to go home now. And we three are the most popular guys here in the university so you don't have to get to much excited." Finally Eriol was done and was about to leave his two best friends when he heard Juliet's high pitch voice

"You know Eriol, no need to rush, you should go with us for a while and have fun rather than staying in your manor with your guardians but then again, you could still ask me anytime you want if you feel like going out." She said flirting with Eriol's sleeves.

Of course Eriol wasn't that type of guy who loves that, or at least not to a girl like her, so he just move a little and made some distances.

"Sorry, but I just want to go home. Thanks for inviting me anyway"

And with that he finally left their class room leaving his classmates behind. On the way to his manor, he was still loss in his thoughts

'Why didn't I just accept their offer? Now I have to go home and meet with Daidouji again. Damn her, I wont forget what she did to me early this morning, insulting me like that. But in anyway around, she didn't know what happen so I can't blame her too." Eriol shook his head

"What am I thinking? It's her fault for going to my house without knowing anything. I hope she has already pack her things and leave" He said to himself

He has finally arrived home and the moment he enter the house no one seems to be home.

"Spinnel Sun? Ruby Moon? Daidouji? Where are you?" He yell but no one answer back "It seems nobody is home"

Eriol went to his room and change to his casual clothes. And when he went down again, he saw that the light in the living room were open and so does the kitchen.

"Spinnel? Ruby?" He said, and then out of the kitchen door the flying black cat appears

"Master, you're home already?" Spinnel ask seating on his masters' shoulder

"Yeah, I just arrive few minutes ago. So where did you go?" He ask walking towards the music room

"Well, I went to the supermarket with Ms. Tomoyo" he said honestly

"With Daidouji?" he ask surprise

"Yeah, she bought some thing there and since she is new here I decided to go with her" Spinnel replied

"And what did yo-"

Eriol was interrupted when Tomoyo knock on the door

"Master, I have brought you your snack" Tomoyo enter the room carrying a plate of slice oranges.

"Fruits?" he ask

"Yes, you said you don't like my cooking and Spinnel said I should make you a snack when you come back here, so I decided to just buy you some oranges" She said looking straight to his cold eyes

Silence embraces the room... a long deafening silence. Eriol is the one who break it off, this made Tomoyo nervous

"Daidouji, I believe that Spinnel Sun has already told you the rules and what kind of work you'll be doing here, right?" He saw her nod her head.

"Then are there things you want to ask that Spinnel hadn't been answered? He asks again looking outside the window.

Tomoyo didn't answer

"Very well now, you can leave" He said still not looking at her

"Actually there is one thing that I want to ask you, it's about you" Tomoyo look up to see him facing his back to her

"What do you want to ask about me?" Eriol said in his cold tone

"Since when did you change so much? I know it is none of my business to ask that now that I am a maid, but still there is a time that we became friends and that I still cared for you. You are never like this. Back there I can still remember you having that sweet gentle smile of yours."

"So what about those old days...those are nothing but past now" He said coldly at her, expecting to see her hurt

"True, but I will never forget those times where all of us are really happy. Having Sakura successfully became the card mistress and all. I know I have no right to say this but I really felt alone when all of you leave me back there. All of you move forward not looking back on me. It is so hard to reach all of you but there is nothing I can do about that. I am just simply an ordinary girl back there who is always supporting you guys."

Eriol felt every word Tomoyo said were the wounds she had kept from the last eight years. He can also hear from her tone that in any minute she might cry now.

"I am sorry... just forget what I said. Excuse me."

Tomoyo was about to turn her back when she heard her name being call

"Daidouji, Let me just ask you one more thing. Do you like here, after what I did to you early this morning?" he asks with more interest now.

"Yes, I am more grateful that I was able to serve you guys. Just living with you guys is enough. It brings back lots of memories that I still don't want to let go. Ms. Nakuru is a gentle person. I remember she is used to be the childish type of person and she never did change. Spinnel Sun is an adorable creature, not to mention smart too. Before I thought Spinnel Sun is different from Kero, but I was wrong. He is as charming as Kero. Well what I mean to say is he can be a marvelous friend when you are in need. And you...well true, I didn't expect to see you like this. But never did I think that you were a horrible creature or as stupid mean master like when your previews servant thought. In my mind I just think you were being lonely, that's all. You know although I don't know what happen to you from these past eight ears, I can still be your friends if you like." She said looking in every direction just not to his cold eyes,

'What the heck am I saying? Now I really have to pack all my things' Tomoyo said to herself.

Tomoyo waited for more but assuming that there is nothing more she continue to reach the door when Eriol said something to her, but this time she didn't bother to look back to him

"I like that. If you follow the rules here and do your job nicely, then I don't mind being your friend, again" he said

Tomoyo didn't know if she heard him right, so she looks back to him only to meet those sweet, gentle smiles of him again, looking straight at her.

"You are not kidding right?" Spinnel finally spoken from Eriol's favorite chair

Eriol close his eyes and shook his head.

"And Daidouji, I am sorry what I said to you early this morning. Your cooking is excellent" He said

Still not sure if Tomoyo is hearing him correctly, nod and smile back with her angelic face.

"Then it would be an honor to cook your dinner, master Hiiragizawa"

After a few hours, Nakuru arrive form her work

"I am home!" She called and when she was about to go to her room she saw Spinnel in the door kitchen watching someone, she slowly walk towards the black cat and took it to her arms. Spinnel was startle and look who it was

"Ruby, welcome back." Spinnel greeted then returning to what he is watching

"Ei, so what are you doing here anyway?" Nakuru ask but Spinnel didn't answer back so she too take a peek on what is happening inside the kitchen

They both saw Tomoyo cooking dinner happily; she is even humming a song while she is mixing the cream. Nakuru pull her head out of the door and look at her co guardian.

"Suppi, tell me what happen while I am at work" She ask carrying Spinnel to her room

"A lot of things happen here when you are working." Spinnel replied while a smile play on his lips, this made Nakuru more want to learn what happen

"Like what? Come on, tell me what happen I want to know too" Nakuru insist

"All right, Tomoyo and Master Eriol have finally made a truce." Spinnel said still smirking

"REALLY!?! That's is great" Nakuru run and jump around the corridor which made Eriol go out from the music room at see what his guardian are been up to.

"Welcome back, Ruby Moon" Eriol said leaning against the door frame.

When the two guardians saw their master they immediately stop.

"Master, I am back and sorry about that. I'll go to my room now. See you later" Then Nakuru runs again towards her room

Eriol watch his two guardians disappear to his sight when they enter Nakuru's room

"Really, and I thought that both of them are suppose to be mature than me" Eriol said in his low tone and went inside again to the music room to play his piano with a more cheerful tune.

'I guess I really have to thank Daidouji for remembering me the good old days with my guardians that I have long forgotten'

And the Hiiragizawa manor were filled with the music Eriol is playing

To be continue...

Hi... sorry if I just uploaded it a bit late now. But I hope you'll also like this chapter...I'll try to upload the next chapter a bit sooner...okay! Mail me at 


	5. Go to my school

Reached for my heart  
  
Authors Note: Okay...so this is my next chapter...hope all of yeah are enjoying this...and sorry for the delay!('  
  
Chapter 5: Go to my school...  
  
It has been two weeks since Eriol became friendlier with Tomoyo. Of course Nakuru and Spinnel are both happy too because they don't have to be a referee if ever those too will set a war. Also at least they will have a proper servant that would stay much longer than the previews one.  
  
It was Monday morning  
  
"Everyone, breakfast is ready, come down now" Tomoyo called  
  
Spinnel is the first one who arrives at the dining hall. He sat on the table  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Tomoyo. Hmmm, your cooking really smells delicious." Spinnel compliment and Tomoyo cannot help but to giggle  
  
"Good morning too Spinnel, So did you sleep well?" She ask and saw him nods his head.  
  
Soon Nakuru and Eriol went down for breakfast.  
  
"Good morning" Both Nakuru and Eriol said and took seat on their place  
  
"Good morning, master, Ruby" Spinnel greeted back  
  
"Good morning everyone, here is today's breakfast. Pancake with strawberry syrup on top with butter of course and a nice cold pineapple juice."  
  
Both Nakuru and Spinnel were amaze at how yummy the food was serving to them.  
  
"Thank you Daidouji. Have a seat now and join us" Eriol said and Tomoyo took her seat too  
  
After breakfast, Nakuru and Eriol send good bye to Tomoyo and Spinnel  
  
"Spinnel, I am bored. What do you do for fun here anyways?" Tomoyo ask after finishing all her chores for the morning  
  
"Hmm, let me see, well mostly I just go to master's library and read Master Clow's magic book; Master Eriol is playing the piano to pass time or do his assignments in the library; While Nakuru is making sweet food and will chaste me all around the house just to feed me her awfully sweet cookies" he said. His tone was kinda annoyed in the Nakuru part.  
  
"I see. Hmm then let us go to master Hiiragizawa's library, surely there are some books that I could read while passing time right?"  
  
Meanwhile in Eriol's university...  
  
"Hey Eriol, so what did you brought for lunch today" Mark ask Eriol who didn't mind to look at him  
  
"We have a canteen, Mark. Why the heck do I have to bring lunch if I could just buy them there" Eriol replied sarcastically  
  
"What you don't know?" Drake butt in to his pals, Eriol look at his two best friends and try figuring what they are up to.  
  
"Pal, don't you remember, our homeroom teacher announced to us that our school canteen will be close for 3 weeks. So probably, the canteen will be back next month. It was announced to us two weeks ago" Mark remind his best pal  
  
This lead Eriol to more thinking  
  
'Two weeks ago? Hmm probably that day where in I was thinking about Daidouji on why is she here.' Eriol thought  
  
Eriol's thought were interrupted when Drake and Mark grab Eriol  
  
"But don't worry pal, your lunch will be save" Drake said while Mark smirk evilly.  
  
'O-oh, I don't like that face. They remind me of my cute descendant, Syaouran' Eriol said to himself. Of course being the most gentlemen in the university, he acted innocently  
  
"What do you mean? Are you going to share with me your pack lunch, how nice of you" Eriol flatter with Mark and Drake  
  
"Yuck, Hiiragizawa! What I mean is you can always share Juliet's lunch. I bet whatever you ask to her, she'll do it immediately." Mark said playing with his ball pen  
  
"Did I hear my name here guys?" It was Juliet, together with her two best friends.  
  
"Actually, Eriol here just gonna ask you if you could share your pack lunch with him" Drake immediately said  
  
"Wha-? NO!" Eriol protested  
  
"Is that true Eriol?" Juliet looks to him with seductive eyes,  
  
"No, actually I was just about to call my cousin, Nakuru if she could bring me some lunch later" Eriol said politely  
  
"What for, you don't need to do that, just ask and we can share my lunch" Juliet's tone too were now seductive  
  
Eriol notice that Juliet is coming closer so he walk and stay between Mark and Drake  
  
"Really, that is nice of you, but I'll just call okay." And with that Eriol walk out of the room and took out his cell phone and dialed Nakuru's working place  
  
In Tea blossoms Café, where Nakuru works...  
  
"Le Thé Fleurit Café, good morning what can I do for you?" Nakuru greeted cheerfully  
  
"Ruby Moon, its me, Eriol"  
  
"Master? How are you? Are you home already?" Nakuru ask politely to her master  
  
"No, I am still here in the university. Actually I was just gonna ask you if you're café is doing delivery"  
  
"I am sorry master, but no we don't do any deliveries, why?" Nakuru heard his boss call her name for some help  
  
"Well, it's just that I have forgotten that our canteen won't be available not until next month and I don't have any food to eat for lunch"  
  
"That's a problem. Well I'll try to think of something master, for now, I really need to go. My boss is calling me for some help. Our café today is a full house" Nakuru said to the other line panicking  
  
"All right, sorry to bother you, Ruby Moon. Good luck and do your best there okay" Eriol said before he turned off his cell phone  
  
Nakuru flash the dial tone and dial the Hiiragizawa manor's hot line  
  
There was several rings before Tomoyo answer the phone  
  
In Hiiragizawa manor...  
  
"Hello, good morning. You're calling Hiiragizawa residence, may I help you" Tomoyo answer politely  
  
"Tomoyo chan, it's me Nakuru. I need you to do me a favor." Nakuru said panicking  
  
"Nakuru san, sure what do you want me to do?" Tomoyo ask to the other line  
  
"I need you to make lunch and deliver it to master Eriol's university, this lunch" Nakuru said straight forwarded  
  
"But, I don't know how to get there" Tomoyo reason out  
  
"Daijoubu, take Suppi with you and he'll guide you there. By the way I really got to go, my boss is calling me, okay" and with that, Nakuru disconnect the call  
  
"But-" was the only word Tomoyo mutter before Nakuru end the call. Tomoyo too gently put down the phone and saw Spinnel flying towards her  
  
"So who is the caller?" Spinnel ask while floating in the mid air  
  
"Nakuru san" she replied  
  
"And what did the air head said?" He ask again  
  
"Well she said I should make lunch and deliver it to Master Hiiragizawa later at lunch time." She inform "se also said you should guide me there"  
  
"I see, then let us prepare now. It is already 11:00 a.m"  
  
Both Tomoyo and Spinnel went to the kitchen to cook lunch for their master.  
  
Back at the university, It was already 12:00 p.m and it was raining hard.  
  
Eriol and his other classmates are walking back to their room when Eriol felt Spinnel's and Tomoyo's aura. He immediately run to the waiting shed. Mark, Drake and Juliet saw him and became suspicious and decided to follow him.  
  
Eriol arrive in the waiting shed area and he saw the raven hair girl facing her back to him  
  
"Daidouji?" he mutters  
  
Tomoyo immediately turn around and saw Eriol at her back. She was carrying Spinnel on her right arm while carrying the bag of food on her left.  
  
"What are you two doing here? Look at you, both of you is soaking wet in the rain" Eriol said to them  
  
"Master, we brought you your lunch and about our look..." Spinnel fill in the first question  
  
"We have forgotten to bring one. We were both in a hurry thinking that maybe you are dying hungry so it slept our mind. Besides the time we left the house, it was still in sunny mood." Tomoyo fill in the last question  
  
Eriol don't know how to react, he wanted to laugh at what they have done but he heard Tomoyo sneeze and catch her shiver. He remember that he is still carrying his bag containing his PE uniform  
  
"Here, change you clothes to this uniform. I wasn't able to use them because of the rain. Their clean, hurry and change now before you catch a cold" Eriol instructed  
  
Tomoyo took the bag from Eriol and was about to leave when Eriol grab her wrist  
  
"One more thing, didn't Nakuru told you that our lunch time is 1:00 pm? Anyway wait for me in the meeting room at the end of this path okay; I still have on class before lunch"  
  
Tomoyo nod her head and went to the CR to change on her back was Spinnel following her steps.  
  
When Tomoyo and Spinnel are out of sight, Eriol felt somebody from behind. It was Mark and Drake  
  
"So who is the chick, Eriol?" Drake ask softly punching Eriol's arms  
  
"What chick?" Eriol ask innocently  
  
"Don't be such a idiot! You know the girl that brought you your lunch? That isn't Nakuru your cousin?" Mark said while holding his chin  
  
"Is he you sister Eriol?" Drake ask again  
  
"Nah, Eriol has no siblings. Maybe Nakuru's sister" Both Mask and Drake laugh  
  
Eriol wasn't answering any of the question his friends  
  
"Hey, I think the next class is starting, we should go now" Eriol said leaving his friends behind  
  
"Oi, Eriol wait up, you womanizer!" Both Drake and Mark call while running after him.  
  
Meanwhile, still behind the pole, Juliet was still in there looking angry at just what happened.  
  
To be continue....  
  
YEY! I just finfish my next Chapter! Stay Tune for next chapter, "The Moon" 


	6. The moon

Reached for my heart  
  
Authors Note: Okay...I've got lots of request to continue this story and it makes me really happy. Thanks everyone by the way, this chappie got a Nakuru and Yukito pairing, please don't be mad at me about this, but on the later part something interesting is going to happen between Tomoyo and Eriol...hehehehe...!(  
  
By the way I want to thank the following: darkshadow36, sapphire Melody, MysticMoonEmpress, Anime Angel 302, Black Shinigami and HikaruWings. Thanks for giving me your reviews, please continue to support me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you -sparklingsaphyre (  
  
Chapter 6: The Moon...  
  
Eriol went to the meeting room after their teacher dismissed them for lunch break. It wasn't too long for him to look for Tomoyo and Spinnel because he immediately felt their Auras.  
  
Eriol walk to them and sat besides Tomoyo  
  
"Sorry for making you wait for an hour, Daidouji, Spinnel" He said apologizing to them  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and replied with a sweet smile  
  
"It's alright. It was only an hour, besides I want to thank you for letting me borrow your PE uniform. Your t-shirt was kinda big, but it was okay. It's a good thing I was wearing my rubber shoes though" Tomoyo stood up as she let Eriol see how she looks like.  
  
Eriol was amaze how cute she looks with his PE uniform. His eyes soften as he took gaze of Tomoyo as she is turning around and asking Eriol's opinion  
  
'I didn't know that you were this kind of person. It seems that I was too preoccupied to look around while I am giving test to Sakura' Eriol were interrupted when Tomoyo pull his arm  
  
"Hey, are you listening to me, master Hiiragizawa. Geez, just tell me if you are too hungry to listen to me. Really and I thought we were now friends, is this what you do to your friends?" Tomoyo said a little irritated  
  
"Sorry, you look great with my PE uniform. And I am sorry if I left you here while I am inside my head" Eriol replied wearing those sweet gentle smile again  
  
Tomoyo look back at him with a very cheerful face  
  
"Just kidding! Well we better go now eat your lunch now because I thing it's getting cold master Hiiragizawa" Tomoyo was about to go when Eriol grab her wrist  
  
"Will you stop calling me master Hiiragizawa, Eriol is fine. You are in England now" he said still not letting her go "And why don't you join me eat I bet both of you haven't eaten yet"  
  
"It's alright, we could always eat when we arrive home" Tomoyo reply trying to let go when suddenly Tomoyo's stomach growl  
  
"Your tummy is telling me different" He said smirking  
  
"Ms. Tomoyo I think you should take the offer, I know you are really hungry because I also heard your stomach growl before master came" Spinnel butt in  
  
"Thanks a lot Spinnel" Tomoyo said blushing  
  
As Eriol is sharing his food with Tomoyo, Mark and Drake suddenly appear  
  
"Yo Eriol, what's up!" Drake tap Eriol's arm  
  
"Eh so who is the pretty lady with you. He looks really beautiful" Mark said kneeling down in front of Tomoyo  
  
Mark took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it, Tomoyo was taken by surprise. She remembers the first time when someone kisses her hand too, Eriol.  
  
"It would be such an honor to meet a lady despite of this weather, may I ask you name my lady" Mark said still not letting go of Tomoyo's hand  
  
"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, and it was a pleasure to meet you" Tomoyo answer him smiling  
  
"Ah, your smile can melt the great wall of China" Mark said dreamingly, then Drake push Mark and took Tomoyo's hand, being the fastest player in the basketball team it was easy for him to do that  
  
"Ah...thank you." Tomoyo said trying to take her hand from him  
  
"So do you have any boy friend yet?" Drake immediately said that made Tomoyo choke in surprise  
  
Mark, Drake and even Eriol look at Tomoyo's pink face and waited patiently with her reply  
  
'Of course she has already. Who wouldn't have a boyfriend if you got an angelic face like her' Eriol thought not minding that he was totally forgotten by his friends  
  
"Unfortunately none, I didn't even have one in my 18 years of living, well I've got some suitors back home but none of them were my type"  
  
'Did I heard it right, she is still single and never had a relationship with anybody from the past. Did she really love Sakura that much?' Eriol ask himself after hearing her answer On the other hand, Drake and Mark are smiling evilly and started to make a move  
  
"Ms. Tomoyo, my name is Drake Felton and that guy over there is Mark Wilson. Anyway I cannot help myself to stair in those lovely amethyst eyes of yours. May I ask you if you don't mind going out with me sometimes?" He too kisses Tomoyo's hand  
  
"Well, I don't know you see...how am I going to explain this?" she said looking at Eriol for help  
  
"Are you a working-student, Ms. Tomoyo?" Drake ask going back to the scene  
  
"Well, sort of" she answered shortly  
  
"Then how about if I go to your house and visit you" Mark said trying his luck  
  
"Well, it depends. You should ask the owner of the manor first." Tomoyo said and took a sip in her glass of water  
  
"Manor? Wow you are living in a manor. Hey I can't help to notice but isn't that our school PE uniform? I am pretty sure you're not studying here so whose uniform is that?"  
  
Drake noticed the name tag that was attach on the left corner of the shirt, then suddenly both he and Mark felt something that made them look at Eriol  
  
"Could it be that-" Drake words were drop dead  
  
"That you were the owner of the manor Tomoyo is living at?" Mark finish the sentence  
  
"So you remembered that I am here with you guys. And I thought I would long be forgotten in your history" He said mockingly  
  
"Come on Eriol tell us" The two beg in front of him, but before Eriol could answer the school bell rang signifying the lunch is over.  
  
Every student in the university is going back to their own class. Drake and Mark went on ahead disappointed not knowing where Tomoyo lives. Before Eriol too leave his two housemate he ask them something  
  
"Well I am going back now in class. So what are you two planning after this? Are you going strait home?" Eriol ask them  
  
"Well, I was thinking if you would allow us to go to Nakuru's working place, Eriol" Tomoyo reply using Eriol's first name, that made Eriol smile  
  
"I like it when you call me by my first name, at least no formality now. Anyway go ahead and visit her, Spinnel can lead you the way. Just call a taxi to drive you there." Eriol said giving them permission  
  
"Thanks, Eriol. We will home before you arrive home, promise" Tomoyo said playfully while making a promise sign  
  
This made Eriol chuckle a little  
  
"Alright, Well I got to go now Tomoyo, see you later" and Eriol run off inside  
  
Tomoyo and Spinnel too make their way out to the university, it stop raining now so it was okay. Tomoyo call a cab like what Eriol instructed her to do. When the taxi stops in front of them she was surprised to see who the driver is  
  
"Hi, it's been a while since we last saw each other, Tomyo chan" It was Touya  
  
Touya saw Spinnel when he and Tomoyo enter the taxi  
  
"It looks like I know whom you were working, with the Clow kid, right?" He said eying on the black cat  
  
"It's been a while, Touya san" Spinnel greet back  
  
There was a long silence  
  
"Well at least I know you were somehow different from Keroberus and the Li kid, so where do you want to go now, Tomoyo chan? Back to the manor?" Touya said starting the engine  
  
"No, will you take me to the Le Thé Fleurit Café, Nakuru is working there and we want to visit her" Tomoyo said them she remember something from the past. At how Nakuru used to chase him, that made her to sweat drop  
  
"I see so she's working there now. Funny, Yukito is there too. You see I heard he was asked by our manager to help them in the restaurant. That restaurant and our restaurant's owner are brothers.  
  
"Really, then I finally got to meet Yukito kun again, I am so happy" Tomoyo hug Spinnel in joy  
  
After a few minutes, they finally arrive in Le Thé Fleurit Café, Tomoyo, Spinnel together with Touya went inside  
  
The three of them were surprised at how big the place was, it was a full house and some people are still waiting outside. It wasn't too long before Nakuru saw them  
  
"Guys what are you doing here?" Nakuru asked in surprise then Yukito also came and tap her shoulder  
  
"That is not the proper way of greeting your new costumer, Welcome please come in we got a special table for you guys" Yukito said smiling  
  
"Eh, and you call what you did the proper greeting?" Nakuru said sarcastically  
  
Tomoyo being the observer type immediately knew something is up with those two.  
  
Tomoyo, Spinnel and Touya's table is in the roof top of the building. That place was only reserved for special or high class people. Up there, they got a really nice view from the near by park  
  
Nakuru and Yukito serve them Tea and cake but for Spinnel they gave him a club house sandwich  
  
"So how do you find Master's university" Nakuru sawing her outfit, Tomoyo look up to her then think for an answer to reply  
  
"It's really magnificent, I can say that it is only for rich people" Tomoyo commented  
  
"Not only rich people, I heard most student there are sons and daughters of a well known family" Touya added  
  
"I heard from Master that an ordinary people cannot go there without permission or unless you know someone there" Spinnel said looking at them  
  
"You know I am really glad that you and master are getting along now. At least me and Suppi don't have to be a referee to stop you guys from any arguing" Nakuru concluded  
  
This made Touya remember something  
  
"I remember Tomoyo chan, you have passed my expectation. Congratulations, you have last not only one but two weeks." Touya said smirking at his little cousin  
  
This made Tomoyo to blush  
  
"Well as I have Spinnel and Ms. Nakuru to thank for that. Maybe if it wasn't for them I would probably run to you Touya kun" Tomoyo reply jokingly  
  
"Well, I don't mind adopting you little cousin. As long as you don't mind living with us, right Yukito?" Touya look at Yukito who nod his head  
  
"Touya that won't happen because I will make sure Tomoyo stays here with us. Besides, Tomoyo chan me and Spinnel want to thank you for changing master to us little by little. At least now he smiles often than before" Nakuru took Tomoyos' hand and shake it  
  
"It's alright, I don't think Eriol kun is that bad at all, he is just lonely after what happened to him" Tomoyo commented and blush a little after using Eriol's first name again.  
  
Nakuru, Touya, Yukito and Spinnel saw Tomoyo's face blushing; this made Nakuru smirk in her idea  
  
"Eriol kun? That is the first time I heard you call master by his first name" Nakuru said teasingly. Touya and Yukito sweat drop at Nakuru  
  
"Well, earlier he said I should call him by his first name since I am in England now" Tomoyo's reason out to Nakuru who is still looking at her teasingly  
  
"NAKURU!?!" Tomoyo yell at her this made Nakuru to stop because if she continue she know Tomoyo would hate her forever  
  
"Nakuru san, I think you should really stop that. You are making Tomoyo chan furious" Yukito said placing his arms around Nakuru's shoulder. This made Nakuru to blush  
  
Touya, Spinnel, and Tomoyo saw this, now it is Tomoyo's turn to make her revenge  
  
"Eh, am I seeing this right. Nakuru is blushing at Yukito san's hug...Now that is something" Tomoyo tease Nakuru that made her to blush more  
  
"Stop that" was the only word Nakuru said because she felt Yukito's hug tighten, she looks up to him  
  
"Tomoyo chan, I remember you, Spinnel Sun and Touya kun didn't know it yet" Yukito begin  
  
"Know what?" Touya ask, Bothe Spinnel and Tomoyo look at the two moon guardian  
  
This time Yukito is also blushing, Tomoyo thought that there is something happening that they three were just going to find out  
  
"We-" Nakuru began  
  
"We?" Tomoyo ask with interest  
  
"We-" Yukito tried to continue  
  
"We, what?" Touya's tone was quite irritated  
  
This made the two moon guardian to have cold sweat. Nakuru look at Yukito saying he should say it. Yukito swallow hard thinking how on earth is he going to say that to them  
  
"Yukito and Ruby are now a couple" Spinnel finished.  
  
Tomoyo and Touya were both surprise at what Spinnel heard that they both chock their tea out. Tomoyo look at Yukito and Nakuru who is really blushing big time  
  
"Suppi, you don't have to be that straight forward" Nakuru said at her partner  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Ruby Moon, Yue" This made Yukito chuckle and look at his best friends  
  
"Touya, I didn't mean to keep this from you. Actually I was just finding the right time to tell you this" Yukito said hoping his best friends isn't mad at him  
  
Tomoyo remember that back in Japan she always thought Touya and Yukito had a thing for one another  
  
"It's all right, I am not mad. It is just that I cannot believe you have found your match before me" Touya said smiling at his best pal "Congratulations for both of you"  
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh. 'I thought Touya kun would be mad or something'  
  
"So Nakuru san, Yukito kun since when did you two became a couple?" Tomoyo ask eating the last bits of her cake  
  
"Eh for one week now, I suddenly bumped into Yukito kun last wee and then we became friends. Before I knew it he is already courting me" Nakuru answer not looking at Tomoyo's eyes  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo said amaze on how fate leads them together  
  
The chatting went on for hours  
  
"Ms. Tomoyo I think we should better leave. Master might be arriving home by now, you promise him to arrive home before he did" Spinnel informed  
  
Tomoyo look on her wrist watch and it said it was already 4:30 pm  
  
"You're right. Yukito san, Nakuru san, thanks for the snack. I really wish both of you a long, lasting relationship. We better go now. See you later Nakuru san" Tomoyo bid her farewell taking Spinnel to her arms  
  
"See you later Yukito san, Ruby" Spinnel also said his good bye  
  
"Wait, Tomoyo take this and give this to master okay" Nakuru hand her a box containing chocolate fudge cake, Tomoyo nods her head and smile  
  
"Well I should also be going now. See you later Akizuki san, Yukito"  
  
And the three of them left the café shop  
  
Tomoyo and Spinnel arrive home and after a few minutes Eriol too arrive home  
  
"So how is Nakuru doing there?" He ask Tomoyo after she gave him his snack  
  
"She's happy in there, serving with their costumer" Tomoyo reply giggling, remembering what happened earlier  
  
This made Eriol look at her questioning why is he giggling  
  
"Did something happen there Spinnel Sun?" Eriol ask his black cat guardian who is reading another book. Spinnel look at him  
  
"Do you really want to know? Ask Ms. Tomoyo about it" Spinnel reply, this made Eriol want to know more  
  
"Hey no fair, tell me what happened" Eriol insist, This made Tomoyo look at him  
  
"I'll tell you as long as promise me, you won't get mad, okay" Tomoyo said to Eriol seriously  
  
'By the looks of her face something happen there that I really need to know, why can't I just read her thought?' Eriol thoughts said to him  
  
"I promise" Eriol gave in  
  
"You see, Nakuru has found herself a boy friend" Tomoyo said smiling again  
  
"A boyfriend? Who?" Eriol ask more  
  
"Well..." Tomoyo said stopping on her track  
  
"Oh come one, tell me Tomoyo" Eriol look at her with really big interest  
  
"Do you really want to know?" She asks teasingly and saw Eriol nod her head  
  
"Nakuru is now Yukito's girlfriend and they were now going out for one week, Actually I always thought that they could be a cute couple" Tomoyo said happily "You are not mad are you?' she ask looking at the young man in glasses  
  
"Actually the opposite, I was kinda thinking maybe now she would act more mature. I also think they could be a cute couple" Eriol said sitting on his favorite chair  
  
Eriol was surprise when he felt something warm and heavy flew from his body. It was Tomoyo hugging him gentle, Spinnel look at them then returns to his book  
  
"Thank you so much for giving them your support, now I know their relationship will go strong" Still not letting go  
  
"I guess you haven't lost your match making abilities" Eriol chuckle and hugging her back  
  
"Of course"  
  
To be continue...  
  
Guys sorry if I made Yujito and Nakuru pair here...I also got a partner for Touya but you'll find that in my later chapters...hope you like this new chapter...( mail me at sparklingsaphyreyahoo.com for comments and please submit me your reviews 


	7. An encounter with your rival…

Reached for my heart  
  
Authors Note: Okay, this is my latest chapter; I was thinking to make my story to come to an end now but not in this chapter just stay reading this story okay! This part is getting more interesting...(  
  
Chapter 6: An encounter with your rival...  
  
In Eriol's university...  
  
"Okay class now that I distributed you with your group mates, is there any more question?" a middle age man ask his class. When nobody answer the teacher dismissed them  
  
"Wow I love Mr. Garcia on what he did. He group us with Juliet and her friends" Mark said when their homeroom went out of the room  
  
"This is such a glorious day" He mutters and Drake nods his head too  
  
"I guess we have to talk with the girls on which place we are going to work" Eriol and his two friends went to Juliet's chair  
  
"Eriol I was so happy Mr. Garcia group us with you guys" Juliet said hugging Eriol arms  
  
"Actually we are also glad too" Drake said to them  
  
"So where are we going to start the project" Kristine ask immediately  
  
"We are just going to ask you that" Mark said looking at May  
  
"Well we were hoping if we could go to your house to do the project" May respond and blush realizing that Mark is looking at her  
  
"Actually to be exact to your house, Eriol, Could we go to your house Eriol to do the project?" Juliet said still not letting go of Eriol's arms  
  
"Well sure, we could start today so we could finish it early" Eriol agree taking his arms from Juliet  
  
'Great now I'll know what's your true relationship with that girl is' Juliet smirk on her thoughts  
  
Eriol and his classmates arrive home and Nakuru is the one who open the door for them  
  
"Welcome back, master Eriol" Nakuru greeted  
  
"Why are you here already? Don't you have any work in the café?" Eriol ask while they walk to the living room  
  
"I was off duty today master, so I decided to stay here and help Tomoyo around" She reply  
  
"I see, so where is Tomoyo?" he ask again  
  
"In the kitchen preparing your snack, but I guess she have to prepare more." Nakuru look at his master school mate "You didn't told us your classmates are coming over"  
  
"Well, we have to finish our project as much as possible and they said they wanted to work here" Eriol respond "Can you bring us some juice for the mean time, Ruby Moon"  
  
"Sure" with that Nakuru left the room and to the kitchen  
  
"Tomoyo chan, master's classmates are here he said you should prepare more snacks for them and maybe dinner too because they are going to do their project here" Nakuru inform as she walk inside the kitchen  
  
"I see, all right I will bake more cookies for them" Tomoyo said taking out more ingredients from the refrigerator  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo chan, I'll make some juice for them and Suppi don't come out there flying okay" Nakuru warned her partner guardian  
  
"I know, you don't have to tell me. I have to pretend I am a normal cat...meow" Spinnel said sarcastically  
  
And the two ladies laugh at Spinnel  
  
Back at the living room everyone has started to work on their project  
  
"Eriol, it must be really great to live in a house like this. You are living with your cat and cousins only right?" Mark ask then he remember something form last week "Hey is the girl Tomoyo really lives here with you?"  
  
This made the other people in the room look at Eriol specially Juliet  
  
"By the way, I believe I haven't met her, what kind of girl is she?" Juliet ask innocently  
  
"Tomoyo is just simple, a friendly lady and often smiles a lot. She is also a good singer also she has a very interesting taste in clothing not to mention a good cook" He commented while doing his part on the project  
  
"I see that you know a lot about her" Juliet mark. This made Eriol look at her  
  
"She is one of my childhood friends so what do you expect" he said  
  
Juliet didn't answer back to Eriol's joy. Soon Nakuru enter the room carrying a tray  
  
"Here's your juice, your snack will be delay slightly but it won't take much longer" Nakuru said to them  
  
"Thanks, you may go now Ruby" Eriol said to his moon guardian but before Nakuru could live the room Mark ask Eriol something  
  
"Eriol, why are you calling Nakuru, Ruby? Is Ruby her English name? And why is she calling you master?" Mark asks Eriol. This made Eriol to look at his best friend's eyes  
  
"I used to call her Ruby Moon because when we are still young we went to play card capturing with my other childhood friends and Nakuru is one of my guardians and her codename is Ruby Moon" He said and look at Nakuru and wink  
  
"I see" was the only word Mark mutters  
  
After a few minutes Tomoyo enter the room carrying a basket full of cookies  
  
"Snack is ready, I hope you like them. But be careful their still hot and I made them" Tomoyo sat down in Eriol's side and place the cookies to the coffee table  
  
"Really you made this cookies, I bet they are good" Drake took three cookies from the baskets  
  
"Drake you're such a pig" Kristine said as she too took some cookies  
  
"Thanks for the snack, I heard from Eriol you were a great cook, so don't mind if I take some okay" May said shyly  
  
"Help yourself" Tomoyo said to May smiling  
  
"You wouldn't mind if I call you just Tomoyo right?" Mark said taking Tomoyo's hand  
  
"Of course" Tomoyo reply sweat dropping  
  
"Mark the cookies where in the table not in Tomoyo's hand" Eriol said  
  
"Right, sorry" and all of them laugh except for Juliet  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji, right?" Juliet said looking at the raven hair girl, Tomoyo look back on her and smile  
  
"Yes, and must be..." Tomoyo ask back, Juliet stood up from the floor she was sitting  
  
"Juliet... Juliet Marie Crue. The president on our class, vice president of the student council, and the famous lady in the university, nice to meet you" Juliet said proudly  
  
Tomoyo smile and she introduce herself too. Spinnel and Nakuru are looking at them from the living room door  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind I also want to introduce myself to all of you too." Tomoyo too stood up "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I top my exam back during my High school life, I am often call for the studio near our house back to the country I came from for a recording studio, also I am the daughter of once known owner of the Daidouji Toy Company, that I believe sat back on the floor  
  
Everyone around the room was amaze to hear what kind of life Tomoyo have. Nakuru and Spinnel smile at each other and leave the room  
  
'I always knew Tomoyo won't allow anybody to insult her or look down on her' Eriol smile as he heard Tomoyo's introduction  
  
May, Kristine, Mark and Drake clad their hands while Juliet feel insulted  
  
"Well its best for me to go back to the kitchen and help Nakuru to make supper. I hope all of you would stay for dinner" Tomoyo said standing up and walking to the front door  
  
"Of course after eating these delicious cookies, we simply must taste your cooking again, right guys" Drake said while the others nods there head of course except for Juliet  
  
Tomoyo gave them a last smile before she disappeared from the door  
  
"Well we should continue doing our project and finish it at least before dinner" Eriol said to his classmates, he saw Juliet shake in furious but decided not to mind her  
  
'Tomoyo Daidouji, you dare to do that? I swear you'll regret doing that' Juliet said to herself and quietly continue their work  
  
It was already 7:00 pm and finally Eriol and his classmates just finish their project  
  
"That was tiring, finally it's over" Mark said stretching his arms in the air  
  
"Hehehe, now all we have to do is wait for Tomoyo to call us" Drake said laying his back to the floor  
  
"Juliet is there something wrong, you seems awfully quiet for the last few hours on doing our project" May ask her best friend worriedly  
  
"You are not upset at what Tomoyo said right" Kristine said not looking at her and arranging the pile of papers scattered on the floor.  
  
"I AM NOT UPSET! Why should I? She is nothing compare to me, so what if she is good, I don't care!" Juliet yells to her best friend witch made Kristine drop the papers again  
  
"Oi, You don't have to yell at Kristine" Mark said to Juliet while helping Kristine pick the papers again  
  
"Shut up, you just had a crush on Kristine that is why you are doing that compassionate work" Juliet said to Mark in cold tone  
  
"No I am not, but sure I like Kristine so what" After saying that, both Kristine and Mark blush  
  
"Eh, and I though Kristine and Drake would end up together" Eriol tease  
  
"No were not, we are cousins on our mother's side, right?" May said looking at Mark  
  
"Yeah" Mark agree  
  
"By the way Juliet why are you like that? Or are you always like that?" Drake brought the topic back witch made Juliet look at him in disgust  
  
"SO what? Everyone has a hidden personality" She reason out  
  
"And you're choosing my place to show it to us?" Eriol said not looking at her "That is why I don't like you, I always knew that there is something behind those cheerie smile of yours" Eriol said coldly, Juliet was shock because she never thought Eriol would say that to her straight forwarded, she felt like crying  
  
"Eriol stop it. You don't have to be that cold to her. She is just jealous of Tomoyo okay" May said and walk towards Juliet's place to comfort her, but the moment May close into Juliet, Juliet push her away  
  
"Go away! I don't need you!" Juliet said but she didn't realized that she push her hard that she fell it's a good thing Drake catch her before her head hit the floor  
  
"Hey, what did you do that for?" Drake said angrily at Juliet. But Juliet doesn't seems to mind  
  
There was a long silence and the room is really heating up in anger because of Juliet, of course she knew that if this continues she has no choice but to leave the house and never accomplish her plan or revenge on Tomoyo  
  
"I am sorry, I-I didn't mean to do that, I am just tired from school. May, Kristine I am so sorry, please forgive me" Juliet said looking down  
  
May and Kristine look at each other and of course being the most friendly type and forgiving personality they went to Juliet and hug her  
  
"It's all right. We know that you don't mean that" May said  
  
"You are already forgiven and we know you wont do that again, right" Kristine look at Juliet and saw her smile and nod her head  
  
Tomoyo enter the room and saw the group hugs the three girls made  
  
"I see that you were successfully finished your project in time, as a reward dinner is ready" Tomoyo announced  
  
"Really? Dinner already? All right, we could taste Tomoyo's cooking again" Drake said as he run to the dinning hall  
  
Mark, Kristine, Juliet and May follow Drake to the dinning hall. Tomoyo was about to leave when he saw Eriol remain there, so she walk towards her  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Tomoyo ask sweetly, Eriol look at her  
  
"Nothing it's just that I feel bad at what I said to Juliet earlier" His reply not looking at her  
  
"And may I know what you just said to her?" She asks again. She saw him sigh before he answer her  
  
"I told her that I don't like her and that I knew that she is always rude" Eriol said sitting on the sofa bed "I feel bad and I am thinking how should I approach her and ask forgiveness"  
  
Tomoyo look at Eriol and saw that he looks really tired to think. She took his hands to her witch surprise him and made him look at her  
  
"Eriol just approach her and say sorry. I know she would understand that and then before you know it your back being friends again" Tomoyo advice him with a bonus angelic smile, this made Eriol chuckle a little  
  
"You look like an angel doing that" he said  
  
"I know, that is why I am doing it" she reply then both of them laugh in the living room so hard until Nakuru enter the room  
  
"Really now, what are two think you're doing. It's dinner time and everyone is waiting for you guys" Nakuru said then leave the room  
  
"Shall we then?" Eriol said offering his hands to her  
  
"Yes" Tomoyo said still giggling  
  
The dinner went on smoothly; everyone is sharing their own ideas. After dinner everyone finally decided to go home, Eriol escorted them to the front door. Nakuru went upstairs to bring food for Spinnel so Tomoyo was alone in the kitchen  
  
"Hmm, in spite of all the good things you tell to yourself, you were still just a maid" Juliet said as she enters the kitchen  
  
"Being a maid is something you should under estimate, Miss Crue" Tomoyo said not looking at her and continue washing the dishes  
  
"You should think what you say Daidouji the maid servant. You were nothing here but a servant" Juliet insulted but Tomoyo didn't reply nor look at her, this made Juliet furious and push Tomoyo  
  
"Answer me when I am talking to me. How dare you to take my friends trust and Eriol's affection?" Juliet said angrily, Tomoyo look at her in pity  
  
"Well it's not my fault if they see me friendlier than you, and about Eriol, you don't know a thing about her" Tomoyo said straight to Juliet  
  
"How dare you?" Juliet can't take anymore; she saw the knife in the kitchen table and stab Tomoyo  
  
"Well Eriol, tell Tomoyo thanks for the meal. Her cooking was marvelous" Mark said before leaving the Hiiragizawa manor  
  
"I must agree on that, I must know which cooking school she learned that menu" Kristine said"We should go now, see you on school"  
  
"We had a great time here, I wish we could be more together with the others sometimes again, of course you should take Tomoyo with you okay" May said teasing Eriol  
  
"I'll ask her about that Kristine, and May sure I'll ask her if she would like to come, see you in school Drake, May and Kristine" Eriol bid his farewell too  
  
"Eriol man, I know in the three of us, you are the most perfect guy and that you can hook up any girls you like, but I am telling you, you should take care of Tomoyo. Don't let her go, you hit jack pot on her" Drake said advising his best pal, this made Eriol chuckle  
  
"I'll think about that, by the way where's Juliet?" Eriol look to see if she is still in the living room but no one is there  
  
"Geez, maybe she went to the comfort room or something...I'll wait for her here, just call already okay" Drake said  
  
Nakuru went down to the kitchen and saw Juliet holding a knife...with blood while Tomoyo lying on the floor, she scream  
  
Both Drake and Eriol rush to the kitchen to see what happened and was shock to see blood on the floor. They look at Juliet who is trembling and Nakuru hugging someone who is lying on the floor  
  
"What happened here? Juliet why are you holding a knife?" Drake went to Juliet and took away the knife from her hand. Juliet look up at Drake with tears in her eyes, she hug Drake still shaking  
  
Eriol look at Juliet trying to figure out what happen until she heard Nakuru call him  
  
"Master, Tomoyo, Tomoyo..." Nakuru said crying, Eriol walk towards her to see what Ruby Moon is saying, he saw that the blood is leading to their location  
  
'Oh God, please tell me this is not happening' Eriol thought then he saw who was Nakuru hugging tight, it was Tomoyo. Blood is coming out from Tomoyo's side, also she looks pale  
  
"Master, Tomoyo we gotta help her" Nakuru said  
  
"We don't need to do that, bring her to her room Ruby Moon" He said then he looks to his remaining classmates "I still have to take care of something"  
  
With that Eriol walk in front Drake and Juliet who seems she pass out  
  
"Drake, you should return her home. She need rest herself" Eriol said looking at Juliet  
  
"You are not going to sue her to the police right?" Drake asked carrying Juliet to his arms  
  
"That is not for me to decide, I hope you understand" Eriol said not looking at him  
  
"Of course, see you in school. Call me if Tomoyo is better okay" Drake said before leaving the manor  
  
"Sure and thanks" Eriol reply and went immediately to Tomoyo's room  
  
In Tomoyo's room...  
  
Eriol went to Tomoyo's room as much as possible  
  
"How is she?" Eriol asked to his two guardians  
  
"Nakuru already cleaned her wound and she is currently still unconscious but her wound wont stop bleeding" Spinnel said he is in his true form  
  
"Master, will Tomoyo be alright?" Nakuru ask in her worried tone  
  
"Don't worry, I think she should be okay. Guys it is already late, you should go to sleep" Eriol said to his guardians  
  
"But who will look for Tomoyo?" Nakuru ask his master  
  
"I will, Nakuru you still have work tomorrow so you need to rest, Spinnel you too I have a very important errand for you tomorrow so I suggest you two rest" Eriol reply  
  
"But how about you, you still have a school tomorrow" Spinnel ask back  
  
"I will be fine, rest now" Eriol said assuring them he will be fine. The two guardians left the room following their master's order  
  
Eriol stared at Tomoyo. Nakuru change her to a sleeveless shirt colored in pink, her left arm in bandage blood wont still coming out and roil knew if this continues, Tomoyo will die.  
  
Eriol took off the bandage around Tomoyo's wound; he took the knife that she brought secretly up and cut his right hand, immediately blood rush out. He place his right hand in Tomoyo's left arm  
  
The symbol of Clow appears beneath them, and then Eriol began to chant incantation. The blood that is coming from his hand is dropping at Tomoyo's wound then suddenly the blood that is coming out of Tomoyo's wound stop and the Eriol's blood dropping to her is entering her.  
  
After a few minutes the blood transferring spell is finish. Eriol fell to the floor, feeling weak  
  
'I guess I used too much energy, not to mention, blood too' he thought.  
  
Eriol look at Tomoyo to see that her color is coming back now, she is breathing normally now but still unconscious  
  
'I guess it's worth it' And Eriol fell asleep in Tomoyo's side of bed  
  
To be continue...  
  
Hehehe...you should stay tune for the next chapter...find out what will Eriol do when Tomoyo won't listen to her...hehehehe...(smirking)! 


	8. The Revival from the Past

Reached for my heart  
  
Authors Note: What-did you read my last chapter? Poor Tomoyo, how about my A/N at the bottom of that chapter...well, this is it... sorry if ever I miss type he to she! Heheheheheh...promised I'll do better this time :)   
  
Chapter 8: The revival of someone from the past...  
  
England people are sleeping peacefully and so are in the Hiiragizawa manor. Every one is asleep not until Eriol felt something move in the bed  
  
"Where am I?" Eriol said the moment he open his sapphire eyes  
  
Eriol scan the room to see he wasn't in his room but in Tomoyo's room. This automatically shot back the idea what happened earlier so he look up at the raven girl sleeping in the soft queen size bed, as he stares at her, he realized something is not right.  
  
Eriol saw her stir and her expression were like she was in pain, her face is all red. Eriol place his right palm and was shock how high her temperature is  
  
"My God, Tomoyo since when did you have this fever?" Eriol immediately run downstairs to the kitchen to grab some basin with cold water and a clean towel. He also took some medicine from the medicine box  
  
"Damn it, why didn't I think of it before. I should have known that this was a total shock to you." Eriol said to her sleeping form while he place the towel damped in cold, icy water  
  
Eriol saw Tomoyo opening her eyes a little then close again, and then open  
  
"You shouldn't force yourself if you can't wake up" Eriol said to her  
  
"I-I feel really hot and weak and my left arm hurts a little" She said in her lowest tone but Eriol never fail to here her out  
  
"That's because you have a fever Tomoyo and you have been stab on your left arm. But don't worry, it's alright now. Just go to sleep and rest, I'll take care of you"  
  
Those were the last words Tomoyo heard from Eriol before she fell to another dream  
  
'Where am I?' the raven hair girl ask  
  
Tomoyo scan the place she was in. The place were some very familiar to her. The ground was green because of the grass, the sky is azure and infinite high, and there are flowers wherever she look, slowly she walks around.  
  
She climbs the hill and saw the perfect view of a town, a town which is really very familiar to her, and then she saw some group of peoples laughing and having a picnic under the big cherry tree  
  
Tomoyo went a little closer to see who they are. There were 2 girls and 2 boys, the fist girl has a brown hair tied in two pony tails, and the man besides him has a chestnut brown hair facing another fine young man having a long black hair and he is wearing eye glasses lastly the woman besides him. She has a very long, dark hair that has twirls in the end. The four people look at her with smiles  
  
"Is she the one?" The brown hair girl ask  
  
"She does look exactly like you Tomoko, right Clow?" the chestnut hair boy said looking at the other man  
  
"She should be the one, but I never expected her to meet in person" the dark hair man wearing glasses reply  
  
Everyone is talking in Japanese  
  
"Who are you people? Do you know me?" was the only word Tomoyo ask being confused at the situation  
  
The dark hair girl kneels down and look at her face to face, amethyst meets amethyst eyes. She smiles at her before she lean closer to Tomoyo  
  
"Believe in young song, and finished thy music" Tomoko whisper to her ear  
  
Tomoyo look at her wondering what she means, Tomoko just smile back at her  
  
"What ever do you mean miss?" Tomoyo ask again but something is wrong...  
  
The scenery is dissolving, everything is vanishing. This made Tomoyo scared  
  
"Wait... who are you people? What do you mean that I look like Tomoko?"  
  
Back in reality...  
  
It was 6:00 in the morning and everything is peaceful. Eriol woke up from the strong ray of light coming from the window. He was still in Tomoyo's room, have fallen asleep besides Tomoyo's queen size, soft bed  
  
"I guess it was already morning" Was the only word he mutters when he first open his eyes, he took glance at the sleeping Tomoyo. He place his palm on her forehead to see if the fever is gone, but to his surprised  
  
"My God, why isn't the fever still gone yet? She was supposed to be better now, why?" He said to himself. He immediately place another towel soaked in cold water to her forehead when suddenly she open her eyes  
  
"Tomoko..." she whisper in her freams, Eriol look at her in surprise then shook his head  
  
'Nah, it can't be. There is no way she knows her' he thought  
  
Then Tomoyo said another  
  
"Water..." she said  
  
"Sure here" Eriol said giving her a glass of warm water  
  
Tomoyo spit is and look angrily at him  
  
"Why did you give me hot water, I want cold!" she demanded  
  
"No, you still have a fever so you can't drink any cold right now" he refuse  
  
"But my body is burning hot, I need to drink something cold, it's irritating!" she said trying to seat up  
  
"I am sorry but I cannot let you do what you pleased. If you don't like to drink this water then suit yourself" he said standing up from her bed and placing the glass or water to the near side table  
  
"If you don't want to give me, fine I will just get one myself" Tomoyo being frustrated get out of bed and walk towards the door  
  
Tomoyo walk towards the door swaying, her visions were still blurry and she can't seems to steady her balance and when she can't hold it anymore she accidentally fall to the floor. Eriol seeing these immediately run towards her and catch her in time before she hits the floor  
  
"Let go of me...I don't need you." She retorted  
  
"Shut up, what do you think you're doing, forcing yourself like that?" Eriol shot back, but Tomoyo doesn't seems to mind that  
  
"Let me go didn't you hear me you deaf!" she yell  
  
"Well I am sorry I didn't hear you. I'll take you back to bed" Eriol tried to carry her back but she just push him away.  
  
"I said let me..." she was stop by a soft, warm kiss Eriol just gave her.  
  
Tomoyo's head is spinning; everything is really blurry in her vision. Tear slip through her amethyst eyes.  
  
When Eriol broke the kiss, Tomoyo was unconscious again but she mutters something again  
  
"Really, and you said I was the stubborn one here" he mock but smile at her too  
  
"I ... not... Tomoko...mistake...Clow san..." Eriol's eyes widen,  
  
"I think you are not just hallucinating but I think you are beginning to unfold something" Eriol said having a blank expression and hugging Tomoyo closer  
  
Nakuru and Spinnel came to the room and saw them. Eriol hugging Tomoyo while unconscious, the guardians grin at their master  
  
"Now that is unusual sight I could see in the early morning" Nakuru teasing his master  
  
Eriol didn't mind his moon guardian and carried Tomoyo back to bed  
  
"Nakuru cancel your plans for today" Eriol said not looking at her  
  
"What? Master I am just joking about it, promise I will be good" Nakuru said begging to his master's mercy not knowing what she really means  
  
"Ruby Moon it is not what you think, I want you and Spinnel to go to Hong Kong and meet the Li clan, well specially my cute descendant and his future bride"  
  
"You mean the Li kid and Sakura?" Nakuru ask dumb folded  
  
Eriol nods his head "Yes but before you do that can you call the university and tell them I wont be able to come to school for some times"  
  
"Eh, and why is that master?" Spinnel ask suspiciously  
  
"That's because Tomoyo has a very high fever and who do you think will take care of her when you two are gone?" He said sarcastically  
  
"Whatever master" Spinnel reply playfully Eriol frown at his black cat  
  
'I think Spinnel sun is becoming more like Ruby Moon. May be I should separate them before Ruby Moon teaches him more' Eriol said to himself  
  
"All right master, I will pack my things now and leave as much as possible. I'll also call your school later before we leave, see you in 3 days master. Take care of Tomoyo for me" Nakuru said smirking on her master and then leaving the room  
  
After a few minutes Nakuru came in again.  
  
"Master we are going now please take care when we are gone. I have also call your school and said you need to do something very important" Nakuru inform  
  
"Thanks, have a safe trip to Hong Kong" he said and then both his guardians call a cab to drive them to the airport  
  
It has been 2 days and Tomoyo was still unconscious. Eriol is making food for them and feed Tomoyo even though she was not fully conscious of what is happening.  
  
One day Eriol came in to her room to see if she is in a much better state. Tomoyo is wide awake when Eriol came to the room.  
  
"Are you feeling much better?" Eriol greeted her, Tomoyo shook her head  
  
"No" she reply shortly  
  
Eriol place the tray in the table besides her bed and then place his right palm to her forehead again to see if she still has a fever  
  
"Good your fever has gone down" He said turning his back on her  
  
"I feel really hungry, I can eat a whole table full of dishes" Tomoyo said absent mindedly  
  
Eriol chuckle "Well what do you expect for sleeping that long?" Tomoyo look at her  
  
"Why how long did I sleep?" Tomoyo ask  
  
"Well to be exact, 45 hours. You are so weak you can't even open your eyes to see if the real word is still running round" Eriol said helping Tomoyo to seat up  
  
"WHAT?! Am I sleeping that long? It's a good thing I was still able to wake up" Tomoyo said to him who is still laughing silently  
  
"Don't worry, I am waking you up at least every 6 hours to feed something on you" he assured  
  
"You have been taking care of me for the past 2 days?" Tomoyo ask in surprise, Eriol nods his head  
  
"Nakuru and Spinnel went to Hong Kong because I want to get something from my cute descendant, so that leaves me to stay here and take care of you" He reason  
  
"I see..."  
  
There was a long silence between them and then Eriol decided to leave and make dinner for them  
  
"Will you be all right now by yourself? I am going to make snacks now" He ask not looking at her, Tomoyo blush  
  
"Yeah, sorry if I am a big burden to you, you should be in school and I should be the one cooking and not you" she said in a very low tone  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just rest and I'll bring your snacks here in bed" he finally said then leaving her alone in her room  
  
'Thank you very much...Eriol' she whisper to the wind  
  
Down at the kitchen Eriol made a blueberry jam cookie and some orange juice, he also brought some medicines with him for her. When he arrives there she was looking outside the window  
  
"You mustn't do that; you will catch another cold if you did" he warn, Tomoyo immediately turn back inside  
  
"Did you make these? It smell delicious" She said the moment she smells the sweet aroma  
  
"That is because I made that, do you think you were the only one who is capable of cooking food with such aroma?" He tease Tomoyo gave a faint smile which he notice "Hey I am just joking Tomoyo, now eat these and drink the medicine okay. I have to make a phone call to Hong Kong to see what is happening, okay"  
  
Eriol again left the room leaving Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol is in the study room and dialed the Li Hotline, a very cheerful voice answer in Chinese language  
  
"Hello Li residence this is Sakura may I help you?"  
  
"Sakura it's me Eriol, how have you been? He said to the other line  
  
"Eriol how are you. It's been a while since you we have a phone conversation. So what have you been up to sending your 2 guardians here?" Sakura eagerly ask  
  
"Well didn't my cute descendant told you when he read my letter to him?" he said  
  
"No, wait I'll ask. You should talk to your guardians for now they are with me helping me do some shopping's for Tomoyo"  
  
"Shoppings? I see and did you had good time with them" he ask in amuse  
  
"Yeah, I love their company not like Kero chan who is soo bossy" she complains  
  
Sakura gave the phone to Nakuru and went to find Syaoran  
  
"Hi Master, so what are things there?" Nakuru simply ask  
  
"Hello Ruby Moon, everything is fine here now. I see that you having fun with Sakura there" he noted  
  
Nakuru gulp  
  
"Well not really, she asks us to come and we have no choice but to follow her. Besides Master what is libro del ricordo? Is that supposed to be a pile of data information?"  
  
"Air head" Spinnel commented and Nakuru shot him a death glare  
  
"I see that you have read my letter for my cute descendant" Eriol said quite disappointed to his guardians  
  
"Ma-master don't get me wrong, Suppi said he wants to read it" Nakuru excuse  
  
"Me? How dare you Ruby Moon, I said that but I didn't told you to open it! YOU are the one who is too excited and curious to read what is inside, you just my opinion back there" Spinnel retorted back  
  
And the two guardians quarrel on the other line of the phone, Eriol sigh hearing these  
  
"You two stop it already. It's all right if you read that letter but I think I will explain it to you here when you come back. By the way I want to know what my cute descendant's reaction when he read my letter" Eriol said changing the topic  
  
Eriol didn't know that Syaoran has already taken the phone from Nakuru and that he heard his last question  
  
"Do you want to know what my reaction to that is?" the chestnut hair boy yell to the other line  
  
"......" Eriol didn't answer but sweat drop  
  
"You are a real idiot Hiiragizawa! Do you really think I will give you that book? You are insane, do you know what kind of book you are asking me to give you. I will probably broke a thousand rules if I did that" Syaoran scolded him on the phone  
  
"I know it is very important my cute descendant that is why I sent my two guardians to escort it back here rather than asking you to mail it here, right?" Eriol reply innocently  
  
"Even if you send the whole army of England I still won't give it to you" Syaoran said sarcastically  
  
"My dear cute descendant, England don't use army, cavalry would be the right word" Eriol tease  
  
These made Syaoran more furious and was about to hang up the phone when he heard Eriol said something to him in his very serious tone  
  
"Syouran listen to me, I really need that book. I want to prove something or maybe to see for myself if it is true or not" Eriol began the real talk "Do you know what that book is all about right?'  
  
"Whatever do you mean Hiiragizawa? Of coarse I know what it is all about. It is the most detailed book about Clow Reed. Not only that it also contains all the magical symbols and elements he used to create The Clow Cards. It is also said that these book is all about Clow Reeds life, secrets and all" Syaoran reply proudly  
  
"I see that you are really studying hard knowing all these" He said praising his cute descendant  
  
"Of coarse, so do you now understand that it is not possible for me to give it to you even if your guardians will be there to escort it" Syaoran argue back again  
  
"Please If you give me that book I swear I will never ever tease you again nor made an evil plan for you and Sakura" he deal  
  
That time Eriol heard someone talk on the other line, her voice was really familiar  
  
"Syouran why are you shouting on the phone?" she ask  
  
"Oh Ms. Mizuki glad you are here, Syouran is having a quarrel conversation with Eriol on the phone" Sakura explained  
  
Both Nakuru and Spinnel look at the red hair lady but didn't said a word  
  
"Fine just promise me that okay!" he said then he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Kaho Mizuki  
  
"Can I?" she politely ask  
  
"Sure tell that to your boyfriend that he better do what he promise or else" with that Syaoran gave her the phone which she gladly accept  
  
"So how are you Eriol" She politely ask using the English language, Eriol felt some cold winds drift in his neck  
  
"Kaho" was his only reply  
  
"So how are you, it's been 3 years since we have a phone conversation" she commented  
  
"What are you doing there?" He coldly reply  
  
"Oh didn't they tell you, I am teaching Sakura and Syaoran how to speak English" she mark "Syaoran need to learn that language now that he is the head of the Li clan company and fortunately I am in Hong Kong that time so I decided to teach them again" She said still having her calm tone even though she only receives cold ones  
  
"No, well it's good to hear that those two are working hard, tell them my wishes" again he said his words coldly  
  
"Do you have to talk to me with you cold tone Eriol" she said with a worry look  
  
"I'll do what I want to do" he mock  
  
"Look I know what happen to us made you like this, and I heard from Nakuru that Tomoyo is there too"  
  
"Did she also told that too Sakura and Syaoran" he said looking at his window  
  
"Apparently not, but I know that she works there as a servant" she mark  
  
"I am not asking her to do more than cooking" he flatly said  
  
"I see"  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran are in sweat drop not knowing what the former couples are talking about talking in English that fast is hard to them to understand what they mean. On the other hand both Spinnel and Nakuru are in sweat drop too because thay know what they are talking about and that their conversation is also no good than the other conversation the former couples have back in England  
  
"Anyways I want you to take care of Tomoyo; I also heard she was sick when your two guardians left" Kaho said in her serious tone  
  
"She is okay now, she has regained her consciousness" He informed her  
  
"I know you did, by the way maybe she is the one you are looking for and not me. But then again you still have to look for it yourself in the book"  
  
Eriol didn't said any word on that  
  
"One more thing, when I come back there, I want to meet with you again if you don't mind"  
  
"Sure" his expression were black  
  
"Good, well good bye, until we meet again" She said ending the phone call  
  
"Yeah, until then" Eriol hang up the phone too  
  
"Meet with you again, huh..." he said leaning on his favorite chair  
  
Meanwhile outside the room, Tomoyo is quietly leaning on the wall listening  
  
To be continue...  
  
Ei guys...sowee if I upload it too late...its just that I am having a summer training in my ACP class and I am so tired...TT...so maybe I will up load my stories every week ends...pls don't stop reading my story ( -sparklingsaphyre™ 


	9. Tranquility between two rivals

Reached for my heart  
  
Authors Note: Okay...sowee to keep yeah all waiting but bear with me...This time in this chapter let everyone be friends again okai!(  
  
Chapter 9: Tranquility between two rivals  
  
In Eriol's university...  
  
"Eriol, pal...it's been two days since I last saw you. So how's Tomoyo?" Drake greeted Eriol the moment he enter the room that morning  
  
"She's fine now, she has finally woke up after the 2 days of fever" Eriol reply still worried then he remembers what happened earlier at his house  
  
6:00 am ago in the Hiiragizawa manor...  
  
Eriol woke up and went out of bed to see if Tomoyo is really okay now. Eriol reach Tomoyo's front door and open it slowly to prevent her from waking up, but...  
  
"She is not in her bed" He mutters opening the door wide. "Could she be in the bathroom?" Eriol look at the bathroom door to see it was open "No she is not here either, where could she be?" Eriol tried to think where else would Tomoyo go as early as now "THE KITCHEN!"  
  
Eriol immediately run to the kitchen. He was like flying in the air so fast that he has already reach the kitchen before he expected. The kitchen door flew open, Tomoyo look at his direction.  
  
Eriol is trying to catch some air after that long, immediate running he just did and is really sweating big time. Tomoyo look at him surprised  
  
"What are you doing Eriol and why aren't you dressed yet? Don't you have some classes today?"  
  
"It is me who should be asking that! Why are you up out of your bed and working here? You still haven't recovered yet, or at least fully recover so you mustn't force yourself!" He said in a high voice but not angry but with concern. Tomoyo blush but hide it deeply with a morning smile  
  
"Yes I will rest only if you will go to school today. You have missed two days of lessons because of me and I cannot allow myself to be the reason of failing your grades" she reasons out  
  
"I don't care about my grades falling, right now your condition is far more important to me" Eriol said unconsciously, Tomoyo just stare at him, speechless  
  
'Why is he so concerned about me when I am just his servant here? Oh Eriol please don't do these to me or I might...' Tomoyo thinking these made her blush then turn around and shook her head 'Why am I blushing so hard, Eriol is just worried and that doesn't mean anything. Just worried right?'  
  
'Why the heck did I said that? Now Tomoyo must be thinking I like her...wait I like her but not in that way...right?' Eriol too is blushing and look away 'besides why am I feeling this way, it was really new to me, I never felt these to anyone even to Kaho'  
  
Silence embraces the kitchen and it was Tomoyo who first decided to break it  
  
"Ah thank you Eriol, it was nice of you to care for me I really appreciate it"  
  
"I-It's ok-I'll just go and prepare to school, see you at breakfast Tomoyo" with that Eriol immediately dash off the kitchen leaving her  
  
Back to present...  
  
"Oi Eriol you are wondering back to you Magical World again" Mark said sarcastically  
  
"Since when did you get there Mark?" Eriol ask changing the topic  
  
"Only five minutes before you woke up day dreaming" Mark teased which made Eriol blush  
  
Mark and Drake look at each other and smirk  
  
"Hey, this is the first time I saw Eriol Hiiragizawa blush like this" Mark continues teasing  
  
"I bet something happen in his day dreaming" Drake added  
  
"Shut Up!" Eriol fought back  
  
"Why are you shouting? Oh hi Eriol so how's Tomoyo?" Kristine enter the room and walk towards them "I could hear your voice in the hallway you know"  
  
"Right, sorry. Tomoyo is fine now." Eriol reply returning to his composure  
  
"That's good, Juliet is also much better now too. I just saw her with May on my way here" Kristine said taking her seat  
  
"By the way, what did Tomoyo tell about Juliet?" Mark ask, this made Drake fell in silence and Eriol notice it  
  
"I haven't brought up that topic to her, and she never seems to care too" he said flatly  
  
"Eriol, I beg you please don't let Juliet go to jail at her young age" Drake cried  
  
"Did I hear you call me Drake?" It was Juliet who has enter the room with May behind her  
  
"Good Morning everyone" May greeted them  
  
Juliet stops her track when she saw Eriol, her smiling face fade into sad ones. She took her place trying to avoid his stares. Eriol noticed these and remember what Tomoyo said before the accident. He walks towards her and she looks up  
  
"I am sorry what happen two days ago, what I said to you about disliking you. I-I am really sorry about that" he said kneeling in front of her, taking her right hand and kiss it  
  
Juliet look surprised and was about to burst in tears when he did that  
  
'Why am I crying? I should be happy; Eriol is talking to me and even kissing my right hand, but why am I not happy?' Juliet wipes away her tears with her left hand  
  
"No I should be the one to apologize, I acted like a barbarian back there and show no manners at all. I am really sorry and also for Tomoyo" Juliet said trying to fight back all the tears but failed, May and Kristine walk into them and try to comfort her  
  
"It's all right to me, but you should apologize to Tomoyo herself, I am not the one you have hurt but her" Eriol said handing her his white handkerchief "Why don't you visit her at the manor later"  
  
"Do you really mean that? But after all that I have done you sti-" She was cut off by Eriol leaving  
  
"I told you it's all right with me just go and apologized to her okay"  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
"Hey you wouldn't mind us coming along too right" Mark ask  
  
"I guess not"  
  
"All right!" They cheered!  
  
After ten hours of school work finally it's Eriol's dismissal  
  
"Let's go" Drake invite but someone interrupted them  
  
"Hiiragizawa Eriol, would you come with me in the teachers' room? Please" their home room teacher ask before leaving the room  
  
Eriol and his friends look at each other  
  
"Sure madam, guys go ahead now and I'll follow shortly"  
  
"Right, see you in your house then" Drake said and everyone left the room  
  
Eriol followed his home room teacher  
  
"Hiiragizawa I have already inform everyone yesterday that next week will be your 1st semester exam and you have been absent for those two days that you missed all the previews lessons your teachers made" She said to him  
  
"Yes and I am very sorry about that madam" he said politely  
  
"I know you had reasons for you to do that and I am sure that you are not like those other student who are doing Class cutting"  
  
"Thank you for trusting me madam, and yes I have a very important reason why I am not able to attend the two days class"  
  
The teacher smile at Eriol because he never looses his politeness  
  
"Well because of that I have asked your teachers to make some notes for you, I don't want to fail one of my students in their first semester now would I?"  
  
The teacher gave Eriol 3 notebooks and smile at him  
  
"Study hard on your exam okay"  
  
"I will Thanks Miss Torres, I owe you my grades" and Eriol finally left the room  
  
Meanwhile Juliet and the others are on the way to Hiiragizawa manor  
  
"Hey what do you think I should give to Tomoyo as a peace offering?" Juliet ask her companions  
  
"How about a bear?" May suggest "I'll help you chose a cute one"  
  
"I don't think so; I'll look like courting her if I did that" Juliet refuse  
  
"How about some accessories?" Kristine try "Every one love accessories, let's give her a silver work bracelet"  
  
"I don't think Tomoyo is the type of girl who always wears jewelries" Juliet refused another fine suggestion  
  
"And how would you know she doesn't like Jewelries, you are not even close to her or anything" Mark ask grinning  
  
"Mark it is what they call Woman instinct" Juliet noted when suddenly her caught something "I think I know what I am going to give to her"  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
"A corn? A fresh sweet corn?" May ask surprised  
  
"Yeah, corn is the best; it is one of my favorite fruit you know" Juliet reply smiling  
  
"Juliet we are going to buy peace offering to Tomoyo not for you" Mark pointed out  
  
"I know, but Corn is really sweet and really very delicious" Juliet again reply smiling  
  
"But does Tomoyo love sweet corn like you do?" Kristine ask a little bit worried  
  
"Well there is only one way to find out" With that Juliet walk a little bit faster leaving her other friends behind  
  
Meanwhile in Hiiragizawa manor...  
  
Spinnel and Ruby Moon have already come back from Hong Kong. Nakuru is on work now so that leaves Spinnel and Tomoyo in the house  
  
"It's so hot, this is what I hate about summer" Spinnel complain fanning his self using his twisted tail  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what kind of snack will I be making for Eriol? Anyway you look really irritated on yourself, is there anything I can do for you?" Tomoyo said watching her black cat friend  
  
"Well don't mind me being so irritated right now, but it would be really appreciated if I could have something cold and refreshing to eat." Spinnel said lazy lying on the soft sofa  
  
"Cold and Refreshing huh...I think I know what I'll make" with that Tomoyo run to the kitchen and checking something  
  
"Perfect!" She said  
  
"What's perfect Tomoyo?" Spinnel ask following her  
  
"We had all the ingredients we need! I'll make something that I have learned from my previews Nana" she reply, busily preparing all the things she'll need  
  
"And what kind of menu is that? And why are you taking out so much fruits and what are those jellies for and ice? Huh are you going to use milk too?" Spinnel flew around the ingredients and wondering what they are for  
  
"Oh I'll make some Halo-Halo, it is said that it came from the country of Philippines in the Southeast Asia. It was really famous in there especially during this kind of season" She informed  
  
"I see, well is there anything else you need"  
  
"Oh no, we don't have corns, what should we do? Halo-halo is more delicious with sweet fresh corn" Tomoyo fell into a deep thinking "I guess we have no choi..."Tomoyo was interrupted from the doorbell  
  
"Is it Eriol already? He sure is home early" She said looking at Spinnel  
  
"I don't think its master, why the heck would he rang the doorbell when he has the key to the front door?" Spinnel mutter  
  
"I guess you are right, well better to see who is in the door now. It is rude to let a guess wait"  
  
Tomoyo carrying Spinnel went to the front door and open to see who it was  
  
"Aren't you guys Eriol's classmates? What are you doing here and where is Eriol?" Tomoyo ask then look at Juliet but show no reaction  
  
"Tomoyo actually I am the one who has something to do here and the rest is just here to give support" Juliet explained  
  
"I see and what brings you here if I may ask? Eriol isn't home yet but you are welcome to stay here" Tomoyo step aside the door and let everyone come in and into the living room  
  
"I'll go to the kitchen and finished doing the snacks wait here okay" But before Tomoyo could go Juliet have reached her wrist, Tomoyo look at her questioning and Spinnel is observing them  
  
"I-I want to make these clear, I-I am very sorry what happened I was just so jealous that time and frustrated that I didn't know what I am doing, I am really sorry" Juliet begun crying  
  
"It's okay Juliet" Tomoyo said trying to stop her from crying  
  
"No let me finish Tomoyo, when I saw Eriol today I immediately ask for his forgiveness but he said I should tell that to you myself that is why I am here. I was really grateful when he said he doesn't mind if I go here and visit you. Really Tomoyo, I am really very sorry" Juliet is really crying hard now, May went to her and path her back  
  
"Juliet It's really okay, I am fine now so you don't have to worry, you should stop crying now or you'll get wrinkles, Eriol wouldn't like you if you have one" Tomoyo joke trying to make her smile  
  
"Thanks, here I also brought some sweet corns as a peace offering, I though that maybe you'd like them" Juliet hand over the bag of corns  
  
"Juliet you're a life saver, I really need those corns right now from the snacks I am making, really I appreciate it" Tomoyo happily took the bag of corns "If you don't mind, I'll go to the kitchen now"  
  
Tomoyo leave the room with Spinnel following her tracks.  
  
"Tomoyo is really such a nice person, no wonder Eriol likes her so much" Juliet said to herself  
  
After a few minutes Eriol too has arrived home  
  
"I am home" he greeted  
  
Eriol went to the living room and meet with his other friends  
  
"Welcome home pal!" Mark begun, Eriol look at him "So what did our home room teacher told you in the faculty office?"  
  
"Not much, she said she wouldn't like it if I failed my exam next week because of my two days absent and miss school lessons, so she gave me a summary notes" Eriol took of his bag and place it neatly at the side of the sofa  
  
"REALLY! Cool, not every teacher do that to their students, really Miss Torres is the best man!" Drake cheered  
  
"She is really nice, but she tends to keep it to herself and in public" Eriol sat besides Juliet and she immediately blush  
  
"Ah-welcome home Eriol, I am really grateful that you still allowed me to go here after all that I have done" Juliet said in her lowest tone, Eriol look at her  
  
"Hey I told you it's alright, so what did Tomoyo say?" Eriol face her to a better view, she nods "Great so you'll have no problem going here" Juliet smiled sweetly and Eriol felt something in his heart  
  
'Why am I feeling this way, it is different from the others from Tomoyo, more like with Kaho...true she looks cute but why now?' Eriol stare at her for a moment and Juliet recognize these that made her pink  
  
Soon Tomoyo came in to the kitchen carrying a tray of halo-halo  
  
"It's finished, special Halo-Halo by Tomoyo Daidouji come and get it" Tomoyo place the tray in the coffee table in front of everybody  
  
"Halo-Halo? Where did you get this idea?" Eriol said taking one glass  
  
"I learned that from my previews Nana, come try it, I hope you'll like it" Tomoyo said giving everyone an assure smile that it taste good "Besides it is perfect for today's weather don't you think?"  
  
Everyone taste their food and they were in awe  
  
"It's really good!" Mark commented and Tomoyo just gave them a smile  
  
"Any food that Tomoyo made is really delicious" May gave her own remark  
  
"No wonder Eriol loves to go home right away to eat your wonderful snacks and cooking!" Drake added, this made Eriol and Tomoyo turned pink and Juliet is not blind not to noticed it  
  
And everyone chorus in agreement, even Juliet does.  
  
"SHUT UP! I always go home straight rather than going with your plans Mark" Eriol fight back, Tomoyo just smiled and remember back when they were still in Tomoeda.  
  
"Alright, stop it you two" Juliet tried to break in  
  
'Everyone is just like these. I remember when Eriol and Syaoran will have a little teasing fight while Sakura chan will be their referee; then me, Meiling will just look at those three as if we are watching a comedy TV show while Kero is trying his best to eat all the food without everyone noticing. I missed those days when we are still together, I misses those times where in I am happily videotaping Sakura chans battle with card while everyone is giving her their best support; I miss those time where in-" Tomoyo was interrupted in her self recollection when someone mentioned her name  
  
"By the way Tomoyo, you said you are a great singer right?" Drake ask while eating his halo-halo  
  
"Well you could say that, why?" Tomoyo face him and watched him choked his food  
  
"Well didn't Eriol told you we have a band and he is the pianist in our group?" drake informed Tomoyo  
  
"Really? Eriol didn't mention anything about it, so how was your band coming along?" She politely ask  
  
"Fine, but I have forgotten to informed you Eriol that yesterday I signed out our band to join contest for the festival next-next week same day after the exam." He looks at Eriol's reaction and it was in shock  
  
"What? Why, how can we join the contest when we don't have a singer!?" he furiously said  
  
"Hey calm down that is when Tomoyo is gonna come, Tomoyo you wouldn't mind singing with us right?" Drake this time look at Tomoyo with puppy dog eyes, Tomoyo sweat drop  
  
"Well, sure I wouldn't mind. So who else are part of the band?" she ask with more interest  
  
"You're looking at them" Eriol answer her question "Drake is the Bass Guitar while Mark is the electronic Guitar; Kristine do the drums while I play the piano; May do the tambourines and Juliet goes with the violin, sometimes they sing but only as a back up" he pointed out  
  
"I see, so all you need now is a singer. I could help. So what is the song we are going to play?" Tomoyo ask with more passion  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe the one we used to practice, 'The World of Real Emotions', what do you think?" Drake ask everyone  
  
"It's alright with me, so when do we start practicing?" May ask  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, Eriol gave Tomoyo the lyrics and teach her the song you wrote; I'll be expecting that we could have a major practice tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Since when did you become the boss? Mark sarcastically said and everyone laugh  
  
After that they all went home, Eriol, Tomoyo and Spinnel have already finished their meal and now they are in the music room practicing the song they'll be playing in the competition...  
  
To be continue...  
  
Sowee for the late update!! Really I know...well as usual this is my new one! Enjoy! 


	10. The Song of Destiny

**Reached for my heart**

**Authors Note:**

**Okay...sorry to keep you guys from waiting, I know all of you want to know what going to happened between Tomoyo-Eriol-Juliet but rest assure that ET will prevailJ....masarap ang halo-halo no? heheheh!**

**I promise I'll arrange my schedule so I could have time finish this fic! ï**

Chapter 10: The Song Of Destiny...

Everyone is doing their best during the practice time. Tomoyo has managed to memorize the lyrics easily in one night.

"Everyone let's call it a day. We should go home now and by the way we don't have to practice tomorrow and on the next day because of the up coming exam. We should worry that first then resume next week, okay!" Drake informed them after finishing the last song

"Well said" Juliet commented and Drake just blush but look away to prevent her from seeing it

"Very well then see you at school Tomorrow, bye guys" May and Mark left

"Oh me too see yeah!" Kristine runs to catch the first batch

"Well we better get going too, let's go Tomoyo" Eriol said after arranging the piano set

"See you next week" Tomoyo bow to them and left following Eriol

"Wait!" Eriol and Tomoyo look back at Drake.

"Tomoyo you're great, now I know we will surely win the contest" Drake commented

"I agree" Juliet back up

"Thanks but everyone also did their best today" with that she and Eriol left

"I see that you have fallen for Tomoyo as well Drake" Juliet noted "What can I say she is like an angel who has fallen here in England and not to mention to Eriol's place too"

"It's just your imagination. Besides I like someone else and true she maybe not be as beautiful as an angel but she has the aura of a goddess" Drake reply not looking at her

Juliet felt her heart leap hearing these but didn't said a word

"By the way why are you still here? You should have left with Mark and the others. I still need to stay here because I still need to do some stuff" Drake begun to walk around the studio and start arranging the cords

"I dunno, maybe because I am waiting for certain someone to get me home?" With that Drake look at her surprised "I'll wait for you and while I'm on it I'll help too" Juliet said and begun to helped Drake who also didn't say a word but both of them are wearing the best smile ever.

Meanwhile Eriol and Tomoyo are making their way home; they have separated their way with Mark, May and Kristine just a minute ago

"You know it's been a while since I walked with you this late Eriol" Tomoyo begun

"...." Eriol look at her but decided not to talk

"We usually do this back in Japan whenever we have a late practice in choir or when we on spy Sakura and Syaoran's date" Tomoyo shut her mouth and look at the young man who didn't seems to care "I-I'm sorry"

"You don't have to. Just continue, it doesn't really matter now what happened to me back there, but for you its different" Eriol said Tomoyo shook her head

"Not really, I too have unpleasant memories left behind. But there are also precious ones that I just can't ignore"

"I see, at least now I know your intentions going here" Eriol teased and both of them laugh

"What do you mean by that?! Do you think I came here for something else?" Tomoyo ask quite disappointed

"Uh, not really. Sorry but there are still some things that are quite unclear to me" Tomoyo look at him then look at away

"Oh about that too, do you mind if I ask you something personal?" Tomoyo ask shyly and Eriol just nod "Why did you and Ms. Mizuki end up separating?" This made Eriol to stop walking, this made Tomoyo worry.

There has been a long silence between them again

"Um, you don't have to answer that if you don't like. I am sorry for bringing it up" Tomoyo said taking her question back, but Eriol begun to speak...

"We had a fight 2 years ago. She said that it is not right for us to keep lying to ourselves, that we are not meant for each other" He paused

"What does she mean by that? You and Ms. Mizuki are really a cute couple" she protested

"Thanks but there are things that are destined to happened and it was fate that separate us" he reason

"Destined and faith, huh..." Tomoyo didn't said a word for the same thing happened to her 8 years ago

"You don't have to feel sorry, things do happened normally right?" Eriol begun to walk a bit faster

"That's the point, Eriol Hiiragizawa you are not normal at all!" she reply then turn her pace quicker so she can catch up with the azure boy. Eriol grin when he saw her wearing her bright aura again

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment" And both of them smiled

It was beginning to dark and only the street lamps are the lights in the cold road at England. After a few minutes Tomoyo begun to sing a song. Gentle breeze begun to play with Tomoyo's hair that made it slightly flew.

'She's beautiful...' Eriol mutter

"Did you say something?" Tomoyo ask

"Uh- nothing, don't mind me" he replied slightly blushing then decided to change the topic "Tomoyo where did you learned that song?" he ask staring at her

It took a while before Tomoyo answer him. She seems to be thinking something that is very hard to understand.

"I learned that from someone in my dream, she loves to sing that song although she never seems to finish it" Tomoyo begun to realize that Eriol is staring at her that made her blush and Eriol seeing this turn away

"Tomoyo about that did something happened while you are dreaming during your coma?" Eriol ask her with interest

"Well come to think of it, while I was dreaming, I saw 4 people whom I think I know somehow but not" Tomoyo reply don't know how to express it in words

"What do you mean 'somehow'? You feel like knowing them but not?" He is still not looking at her, but Tomoyo nod her head

"Yeah, I heard their name but somehow I can't remember them when I woke up. All I remember is their faces but that's all." Tomoyo stop her words then shiver when cold breeze begun to arrived, Eriol took off his light jacket and put it into her bare shoulder

"Please continue" she heard him say

"That girl said I must do my part like the others, but I don't know what she meant by finishing the song. I was wondering if she meant that song I was singing a while ago?" Tomoyo pull the coat much closer to her, "But then again, how am I going to finish it if I don't know how she feels during that time, what is her message to proclaim"

That time they have arrive in the Hiiragizawa manor, Eriol look at her with assuring eyes that made Tomoyo feel 'everything is gonna be ok' then blush.

'Stupid Tomoyo, why are you blushing every time he is looking at you? For heaven's sake cut it out!! You're just dreaming about things which will lead you to another pain. I'll repeat, STOP IMAGINING THINGS WITH ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!!' Tomoyo's mind yells at her which made her to loose in reality

"Tomoyo, will you prepare our dinner now? I am sure Spinnel and Ruby are pretty hungry now" Eriol said taking his jacket of her but she showed no reaction at all

"Tomoyo Daidouji to earth!! H-E-L-L-O is anybody there?" Eriol ask shaking her

Tomoyo returning to the real world realized how close she was to Eriol. Amethyst and Sapphire eyes met as both of them begun to panic in embarrassment. Tomoyo accidentally trip as both of them loose balance and fall to the soft sofa in the living room, Tomoyo lays on the soft sofa with Eriol on top of her.

Both Eriol and Tomoyo were stunned that none of them dare to break the warm feelings embracing them. Tomoyo begun to blush harder as Eriol too turned red.

'My gosh, is this really happening? Tomoyo what is wrong with you? I was telling you to stop fantasizing that man and you never listen! You never listen to what I tell you, Tomoyo Daidouji, are you listening?' Tomoyo's mind begun to argue with her again but this time she doesn't seems to care. She is in the arms of someone she had long admire, just this once let her dreams came into reality, just this once

Tomoyo realizing the possible outcome if anyone saw them in that position, tried to pull out from his strong arms, but Eriol insist and pull Tomoyo to a tighter embrace which leads her to another hard blush

"You know if Nakuru or Spinnel saw us they'll surely tease us for the rest of our lives" Tomoyo informed looking away from his deep azure eyes

'So what if my two guardians saw us' Eriol thought then blush more 'what am I thinking? Eriol Hiiragizawa you need to take some rest now. Tomoyo is innocent don't include her from your insane affair. 'Innocent? I don't thing so, but then again she just got over from her previews love life and here am I doing this to her. Eriol you deserve a big punishment for this' Eriol lessoned himself but still didn't move his arms off her

Time seems to stop for both of them as they try to feel comfortable with each other. Meanwhile Nakuru and Spinnel went down to see if Eriol and Tomoyo have arrived. They both went to the living only to see the cute couple in the sofa bed, embracing each other

"KAWAII!!" Nakuru exclaim in Japanese words. This made Tomoyo and Eriol volt up in surprise and face the opposite

"Now you've done it airhead! You've destroyed the most peaceful moment the adorable couple just had!" Spinnel said adding her tease

"Thanks a lot Spinnel" Eriol reply to his black cat but he was also grinning

"I better prepare dinner" Tomoyo said not looking at them and head towards the kitchen

"...., alright see you at dinner" Eriol reply turning his gaze at her

'Stupid Eriol, this is his entire fault! I should have listened to my thought at the first place' Tomoyo lesson herself

Meanwhile before Eriol could leave the living room he heard his black cat saying something

"It looks like you are enjoying this" Spinnel said smirking

"You think so? What if I say yes, what would you do?" Eriol took Spinnel and played with its twisted tail

"You are planning something aren't you, and I thought my playful master has stopped his hobby from playing with people's life" Spinnel ask looking at his Cerulean eyes

"Oh I am not playing anything my dear black cat of mine, I am just looking for something that I might need your help, that's all" Eriol reply innocently

"Whatever Master, so may I know what is it that you want my help with?" Spinnel ask looking at his master

"Hey how about me? How come you and Spinnel had to share lots of secret while I remain nothing?" Nakuru complain

"That is very simple, my dear Ruby, that's because you're an airhead and I'm not, right master?" Spinnel said sarcastically.

"Say that again and you'll never see the daylight again, Spinny" Nakuru retorted

Eriol, getting quite irritated between his guardians arguments decided to finally butt in

"Don't worry I'll need your help too Ruby Moon" Eriol said walking towards the music room "But I also need you to get the book I ask you to get from my cute descendant"

"Sir Yes SIR!" Nakuru jumped in and run to her room

After a few minutes, Eriol, Spinnel and Nakuru has manage to disarray all the things inside the music room

"Master we have successfully ruin the whole music room but me and Ruby still haven't figure out what you are looking for" Spinnel commented trying to dust away the dirt in his tiny body

"Oh didn't I mention that I was looking for a really old music book? Eriol look at them in disbelief

"MASTER!!" Nakuru said angrily

"Sorry" was his only reply also sweating drop.

After a few hours of searching, Nakuru has Spinnel has finally found the old music book

"Spinnel, you're the best!" Eriol exclaim as he run off to the black cat's location, unfortunately because of the books and papers scattered around, Eriol stumble to a pile of scattered paper and fell hard on the ground "Ouch!" he mutters

"Master, you okay?" Nakuru run towards him and help him get up "Really master, you got to be careful. We don't want our master to grow clumsy"

"I'll remember that one Ruby, thanks" Eriol said sarcastically and continued walking to his black cat.

Eriol took the old, dusty book from Spinnel and carefully scan the contents

"This is it, okay, so where is the book from the Li clan?" Eriol ask them

"I have them master, here" Nakuru handed him the old book from Hong Kong

"Thanks, now let see...right, so this is what it is...yes, yes" Eriol said while reading the 2 old book "Yes, I think I now know the solution to Tomoyo's problem" Eriol jumped in delight, but then again he noticed the whole music room and sweat drop "Did we really did this?" he ask dumb folded; Spinnel and Nakuru nod their head "I think it's better to clean this up before we eat dinner" Eriol took out his magic key and chant his incantation then his wand appear. He swing his right hand together with his wand and the room came back to normal

"So you have used your magic to clean the whole mess here?" A very feminine voice said, everyone in surprised look to where it came from

"Tomoyo, have you been standing there since the beginning?" Eriol ask in surprised, Tomoyo shook her head

"Well not long enough to see it happened, anyway I just came to tell you guys dinner is ready. I made pork stew, hope you like it" Tomoyo then begun to look at the table where Eriol placed the 2 old books "What are those?" She ask and was about to walk in but Eriol has manage to walk first towards her and led her outside, gently "huh?" was her only reply

"Pork stews? Wow I bet that taste good, right Ruby, Spinnel" Eriol said changing the topic, and his two guardians just nod in agreement "Can't wait to taste it, boy I am hungry lets eat everyone" and Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and went into the dinning room.

After dinner, Eriol went back to the music room again. Tomoyo and Nakuru cleaned up the dinning table and washed up all the dishes, while Spinnel, he just watched them from the top of the refrigerator.

After washing all the dishes, Tomoyo was about to go to her room when she heard a very familiar tune coming from the music room; slowly she opens the door only to see Eriol playing the piano. She also saw Nakuru and Spinnel there in their true form

"Eriol?" she softly ask; Eriol stopped playing the piano and look at her with a big smile

"Is this the tune you said you are always hearing Tomoyo?" He ask directly

"Y-Yes, but how?" Tomoyo walked, confused on how he found out

"I made a little research; did you know that you had a little hallucination while you are dreaming, 2 days straight?" Eriol again begun to play the tune and Tomoyo felt a bit strange

Eriol following every note in the music book, slowly Tomoyo begun to sing it, but as expected in the middle of the song, it was unfinished

"That's all to it." Eriol gave out a very disappointed sigh "It seems that Clow Reed never had time to finished this piece either; I wonder what happened during that time?" Eriol then walk besides Tomoyo and showed her the book from Li

"What's this?" She ask looking at him

"Is this the woman you said you saw in your dream Tomoyo?" Eriol opened to the page where he had put book mark on. Tomoyo slowly look down and scan the page then her eyes met the same figure she had saw in her dream. Tomoyo stared at the picture for a long time "Tomoyo?" he ask a bit concerned

"It's her, who is she Eriol, who is she?" she demanded

"Her name is Tomoko Daikoujin; she died at the early age of 18 because of Tuberculosis. She is well known of her song also the best dancer in her time; smart one too." He pauses for a moment and look at Tomoyo

"Is that all?" Tomoyo sat in the soft sofa

"No, it is also said that she had a small affair with Clow Reed, but nothing more. She also posses a very powerful aura but she was not allowed to use them or lets just say she avoids them." He was cut off when Nakuru in her true form shot a question

"How come she is avoiding all that power, when she could use it to anyway she wants?" Ruby Moon said quite confused

"I also want to ask the same thing master" Spinnel too

"I think I got you answers to that" Eriol sat besides Tomoyo in the sofa "You see the family of Daikoujin has said to be one of the best Shamans in Japan. Their daughters or Sons were offered to the gods and said that the Gods themselves lend their powers to those children. Tomoko is one of the itako types of shaman. She has the ability to see spirits and magic too but she was a cursed child that is why she ended up choosing to die alone rather than to lived with Clow Reed"

"How tragic" Tomoyo mutter "But what is with that song that Tomoko wished me to finish?" Tomoyo look back again at the picture "I wish I knew what to do, I really want to help Ms. Tomoko ease her pains"

"I believed that song was created by both of them. So if finishing the song is all we got to do, then why don't we do it ourselves?" Tomoyo's face lit up with hope as Eriol begun to held her hands together with his

"But, I do not have magical abilities to do that, I am not like you or like Sakura you are aware of that don't you?" she commentated disappointedly.

"True that is not a problem, every human has its own power within themselves; when you sing your song Tomoyo, you are unleashing a very powerful aura yourself. I think that is enough to finish the song."

Tomoyo still feeling a bit worried just nods her head.

"Then shall we begin now?" Eriol decided to play the song again and again while Tomoyo took a sheet of paper and try to continue the lyrics...

It was already 12:00 am, but nothing seems to enter in Tomoyo's mind, she drops her pen unconsciously and fell asleep. Eriol saw this and walk towards Tomoyo to pick her up but before that...

"You really look like an angel falling from the sky in England, to my place, to my heart. Tomoyo Daidouji, you not a simple girl as you think..."

Then both of them walk out of the music room and up to the 2nd floor

Meanwhile, Tomoyo is having another dream...

"Tomoyo....Tomoyo, wake up. Tomoyo..." said a fading, feminine voice

"Tomoko san?" Tomoyo stir as she slowly opens her eyes. She saw Tomoko smiling at her

"Will you finish the song for me Tomoyo San? Will you help me Tomoyo san?" She asks immediately with pleading a voice.

"I'd love to, but how? I don't know how to start continuing your song. Every time I try to find the right words, it always misfit the rhymes" Tomoyo reply

"Just follow your heart, Tomoyo. Continue the song with how you feel, BE TRUE TO YOURSELF...Tomoyo san"

In the real world, Eriol was about to go out of Tomoyo's room when she heard her say something,

"Be...True...To...My...Self..." then Tomoyo stir to her left, Eriol hearing this smile then walk out. When the door close Eriol grin to himself

"Really Tomoyo, you need to stop talking in your dreams, but then again you inspired me to continue the song"

Then Eriol went back to the music room and stayed there all night

Hehehe! Sorry for the Long period of waiting...but I have another chappie for all of you guys....R&R pls...love you all ET fans...


	11. Tomoko & Tomoyo's Sonata

**Reached for my heart**

**Authors Note:**

**Okay...sorry to keep you guys from waiting...again...heheheh! Anyways, thanks to all your reviews...gosh see and read what happened in this chappie...spare my life for I myself don't know what came to my head to let this happened...don't worry it's not what you think it is...enjoy! ï**

Chapter 11: Tomoko-Tomoyo Sonatas

Tomoyo is the first one to wake up in the manor, she walks out of her bed and took a bath. After taking the cold bath, she chooses to wear a white dress with laces and ribbon then tie a white ribbon on one of her hair strands.

After the long preparation, she went to the kitchen and cook break fast. After 15 minutes she finishes all of the cooking then decided to call everybody to eat. She was about to go up stairs when she remember her dream last night. She look at the door leading to the music room, something seems to be pushing her towards that door so walk inside

As she came in, she immediately scan the room and saw Eriol lying in the sofa holding a music writing pad. She walks towards him and kneel besides the sofa. She began to play with her long dark blue bangs.

"You really look like a little boy sleeping like that here" She giggles then stood up but a hand caught her wrist which made her to squeak in surprised. She looks down and saw the wide awake Eriol Hiiragizawa grinning at her

"Good Morning Eriol" She greeted immediately, "Did you have good dream last night?"

"Yes, but unfortunately an angel woke me up with her soft hands" He reply holding her right hand

"Well, sorry for waking you, sleepy blue hair master, but you shouldn't sleep there. What's the use of your king size bed if you don't sleep in there?" Tomoyo sat on the floor besides Eriol who is still lying in the sofa

"Well, I believe it was someone's fault that made me stay here until 3:00 am finishing the music of my ancestor" Eriol's big hands are still in Tomoyo's soft hands. "Anyway, you really look like an angel in that dress and with that hair of yours" his other hand began to play with her hair, Tomoyo giggle

"Why thank you, Master Eriol. Actually I was also thinking something about you before you caught my idea that you are awake" she said, she felt his hand going down to her cheeks which made her slightly pink

"And may I know what that is about?" Eriol said getting quite interested with the girl besides him. He notice that she is slightly blushing but doesn't seems to mind it at all

"Do you really want to know, Master?" she asked teasingly

"Will you shut the 'Master' thing and tell me what came to your mind while you are caressing my bangs" he demanded, he heard her giggle

"Well I was thinking that you really do look like a little boy just lying in there." She said proudly

"Little boy you say..." Eriol is starting to get up and still not letting go of her hand

"Yes, a little boy" she said again very proudly

"Then brace yourself for the little boy you address is now really wide awake to take you on" Then Eriol pull Tomoyo towards the sofa and began to tickle her. Tomoyo who is still very shock can't stop laughing with Eriol tickling her.

"Oh my God, Eriol stop it, you're ruining my dress" She pleads...

"Well I am so sorry with that but you deserve this punishment after what I had done to help you and you repay me by saying you 'I look like a little boy', I am really disappointed, Tomoyo" he continue tickling her, when accidentally Tomoyo hit Eriol's hand which he use for support. As expected Eriol landed on top of Tomoyo...

Both fell in silence...

'God, why does this always happen to me?' Tomoyo said to herself but didn't dare to move

'God, did I do too much to deserve this?' Eriol slowly pull himself up until he could see her angelic face 'She's so beautiful, please just this once, let him do what my heart's been desiring for days now'

Eriol's head began to lower again; Tomoyo could feel his warm breath, her heart is pumping really louder and faster now

'God, is he going to kiss me? Is this really true?" Tomoyo look away but Eriol's hand put it back to the right view, to her lips

"Please just this once, let me kiss you" she heard him say and finally they've kiss. It was warm and long, it took them 2 minutes before they break it. Both gasping for air

"Did you like it?" Eriol teasingly ask

"Pardon?" Tomoyo dumbly answer

Eriol chuckle, "Did you like the kiss we just shared?" he asks again... Blush to the maximum but she nods her head... "Then you wouldn't mind if you became my girl from now on right?"

'Your girl, I like the sound of that but..' she shook her idea off her head "Sure but is that it?" Tomoyo ask again...

"Why are you not contented with the kiss we just shared? Do you want more than that?" He teasingly asks again...

Tomoyo's face is really starting to smoke

"No, what I mean is...oh just forget it. Get off me, you heavy little b--" she was cut off by another kiss yet this time it is more deeper, passionate but no lust, Tomoyo this time respond to his daring lips

They are to busy with each other that they didn't see Nakuru and Spinnel from the door

"I think master has already over come our previews mistress and he looks so happy with his new one" Nakuru said to his feline partner

"I think they should get a proper room for what they are doing right now" Spinnel commented. "Ruby, let's leave them alone. It's too much for a black cat like me to see"

After a few more minutes...

"Eriol stop, you're going to be late for school. You should eat breakfast too you know"

"But I don't want to go to school. I want to stay with you. And I am already taking my break fast" he pulled her again to another deep kiss, but Tomoyo insist

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, I'm serious. Take a bath now and immediately go to the dinning table." Then Tomoyo push Eriol of her and walks out of the room

"What ever you say, My Tomoyo Daidouji..." he said smirking then went to his own room to change clothes.

When Eriol came to the dinning room, he saw Tomoyo, Nakuru and Spinnel has already started eating their breakfast

"Morning everyone" he greeted

"Morning Master" Spinnel reply

"Morning too master, but I thought you're already eaten your breakfast in the music room not to long ago" Nakuru said playing innocent again. Tomoyo blush again and started to drink her tea

"Yes, but someone said that if I don't hurry up, I'll be in big trouble" he reason up and look at Tomoyo who is blushing really hard again.

"Shut Up, just hurry eating your breakfast and leave this manor right away" she demanded as she finishes her tea.

Nakuru look at the wall clock and saw that it is already 6:30

"Oops, I'm going now. Yukito said he wants to show something before we started working, see you late master, Tomoyo, Spinny" and Nakuru dash out of the manor

"I better should be going too. Take care my sweet Tomoyo" then he too left the house

Tomoyo and Spinnel see them off through the door before going back to the kitchen to clean up

"You know, you shouldn't do that anymore" Spinnel said sitting on her shoulder "You are our new mistress now, right"

Tomoyo stop on her tracks and look at the black cat sitting on shoulder

"New mistress huh," she pause "But It's okay doing all this kind of things, after all it's the reason why I am here on the first place right?" Tomoyo said, Spinnel saw her still smiling and remembers what happened earlier

'I hope Tomoyo will do the job for us, please help young master to over come his past' he said to himself

In the university in school...Drake and Mark saw Eriol who seems to be smiling like an idiot. They walk towards him and said...

"Morning Eriol, looks like you woke up in good mood today, did something happened in your dream last night?" Mark ask curiously

"Dream? Forget it man, try 'did something happened earlier this morning?'" Drake joke and both of them laugh. They didn't hear Eriol laugh nor said a word so they look at him and saw that he is slightly blushing...they got the idea...

"No way pal, what did you do to her?" Drake ask with interest

"More like what did the two of you did?" Mark suggested, Eriol's face began to get irritated

"Cut it out, nothing happened except that..." he cut the sentence off leaving the two hanging in anticipation

"YES?!?..." they both ask at the same time, Eriol sigh before he gave the last sentence

"We kiss, that's all" he ended the sentence blushing really hard

His two friends look at each other then laugh real hard...

"My, my, our Eriol has finally over come his last girl friend and found another one, isn't that nice Drake, pal?" Mark tap Drake's back but didn't respond to it. This made Eriol and Mark look at him "Drake?"

"I too have a confession to make, guys I am starting to go out with Juliet" he confesses, looking down

This time it was Eriol's turn to laugh loud "Since when?" he asks

"Just last night" he honestly reply

"Geez, what's up with last night and this early morning? Anyways I too need to say something to you guys as well..." Mark started to walk a little faster

"What? Don't say that you and Kristine has stop going out?" Drake said quite surprised

"Of course not, and hopefully it won't. Me and Kristine are like a couple for weeks now, anyway that is not what I meant. If we don't hurry up we'll going to be late" he reply while running towards the corridor to their room

"Hey wait up" Eriol said as he and his other friend runs towards the same direction.

Back to the Hiiragizawa manor, Tomoyo is in her room reading the song book Eriol gave her.

"So this is the song Tomoko failed to finish. Too bad, it seems to be a very lovely song"

Tomoyo walk towards her veranda and look at the garden. She began to sing the song which she has already memorized

"I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

Save your tears cause I'll come back  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time  
And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradel you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever"

Tomoyo sigh and look at the black cat "Well that's it. Nothing more..." she disappointedly said

"So what are you planning to do now?" he ask

Tomoyo didn't answer for a moment, she is thinking about her dream last night

"True to myself..." she whispers, Spinnel look at her "Tomoko san said that it's up to me on how I am going to finish the song...I think-I think I get the idea of what she means..."

"You know, I think the song is complete, what else is missing?" Spinnel change to his true form and walk towards the raven girl

"The present, it's missing the present" Tomoyo took out her lap tap and began to type words as she repeatedly sung the song.

'Good luck mistress' then Spinnel went down to the kitchen and prepared something

'I know I can do this, I know I can save Tomoko san, and I know I won't let Eriol fail his expectations on me'

It was already 12:00 pm when Tomoyo realized what time it is

"Oh no! Spinnel, why didn't you remind me of the time? Eriol will be furious" Tomoyo said as she runs down to the kitchen but she was surprised when she saw Spinnel carrying the lunch box.

Tomoyo raise an eye brow "You cook?" she ask unbelievably

"Sometimes" he reply then sweat drop when he saw Tomoyo looking at him with bright shinning eyes "What?"

"I just didn't think that you could cook...Spinnel Sun, you're really amazing. You and Kero are really different" Then Tomoyo took the lunch box from Spinnel and run towards the main door. Spinnel followed her and retorted...

"Of course, there is always been a big difference between me and that stupid Keroberos"

Tomoyo who is still wearing white dress stop and look down to her feet

"What's wrong?" Spinnel asked in his true form

"It's no use, it's already 12:10, I'll never make it to Eriol's university in just 5 minutes..." Tomoyo sigh

Spinnel seeing this step out of the manor and look at Tomoyo

"Hop in; I'll give you a ride there. I don't think I could stand seeing my new mistress in distress"

"Sorry" Then Tomoyo sat on Spinnel's body gracefully

"Hold tight" then after a few seconds they flew into the air, they both felt the gentle breeze running to their spine

"I never thought that I'll be able to fly in the sky again" she exclaims

"Well glad you enjoy them" then Spinnel speed up to the university

Meanwhile, Eriol is patiently waiting at the same spot he and Tomoyo ate lunch when he suddenly felt her guardian's presence. He look up to see Tomoyo jumping 7th feet away from Spinnel. Knowing this Eriol reach his hands and catch her falling angel

"Do me a favor, please don't do that again" as he kiss Tomoyo on her forehead, she giggles

"I thought it would be a cool entrance" she reasoned out "Anyway, sorry for being late, I didn't see the time while I am busily working on the lyrics"

"Don't worry about it. Come on I am starving let's eat"

Then the tree of them sat near the pine tree, while they were eating Eriol remember what Tomoyo said earlier

"Hey, you said you were working on the lyrics right?" he saw her nods her head "So what happened?"

"I have already made 2 additional stanzas but strange, in every word I wrote feels like I am getting really weak. As if it is eating my energy" she explained

"I know, I also felt that when I am trying to composed the next notes too last night" Eriol drink the his tea and refill it

"So is it normal?" She ask again

"Maybe...but in anyway don't over do it, okay" Eriol then took her hands and kiss it "I really don't want you to stress out things like that" Tomoyo giggles

"Don't worry, I won't"

Spinnel who is sleeping besides them and pretending that he is not there for the two heard some familiar voices

"Hey isn't that Eriol?" May ask. Juliet, Mark, Drake and Kristine look at what May is pointing and smirk

Mark runs towards them "I know that Tomoyo is Eriol's girl now but I can't believe that they could really be as cute couple as they are now" he tease

Tomoyo blush and look away so did Eriol

"I am really happy for you guys" Kristine said "me and Mark will support your affair till the end"

"You and Drake?" Tomoyo ask quite confused

"Yes, you see the day you and Juliet had an accident, I kinda dumbly said I like her, so here we are" Mark reply blushing

"Oh, that's so sweet, how about you Drake?" Tomoyo look at him but Eriol is the one who answered it

"Drake and Juliet are going out now. Think they've just confess their feelings last night" Eriol outburst.

"Wow, is that true?" Tomoyo saw Drake blush really red and Juliet trying to say something "Yes?" she ask

"Since all of you know that me and Drake are going out and we've been friends since we're in High School, Drake I'd be really glad to be your girl friend" she proclaim.

Everyone in there were shock, surprised then everyone cheers, even Spinnel look up at them and said to himself 'kids'

Everyone continue eating their lunch every one is chatting to one another, and Juliet decided to straight things up with Tomoyo

"Hey, what you just heard really came from my heart. Don't think like I am just using Drake to get Eriol from you" Juliet said looking straight to her eyes

Tomoyo smiles, "I know, so may be this time we could be really friends now, right?" Tomoyo smile at her while she is offering her hands

"No problem" as she gladly accept the truce and became permanent friends with her rival.

After the long confessions that had happened everything is different now, Tomoyo and Spinnel went back to the Hiiragizawa manor and while she was waiting for Eriol to come back she decided to continue making the song in her when the phone rings.

"Hello, Hiiragizawa manor, may I help you" she politely greeted

"Hello, Tomoyo chan?" a familiar voice answer from the other line

"Oka sama is that you?" Tomoyo's voice were quite shaking, her eyes are forming some tears. Spinnel over heard this and look at the young raven "How are you? I miss you mother, where are you know, mother?" she asks immediately.

"Tomoyo chan, dear I am just fine, and how about you? Are you treated well there? But don't worry everything is ok now..." Sonomi on the other line is also crying

"Mother I am just okay, I'm currently working at Hiiragizawa manor, Eriol own's the place and he is really nice. Mom I have lots to tell you li..." she was cut off by her mother

"Not today Tomoyo chan, but don't worry after 3 weeks everything will be back to normal." Sonomi proclaims

"Normal? What do you mean mother?" Tomoyo wipe away her tears and listen attentively

"I got the company back and those crooks were rotten to prison now. Tomoyo did you get what I mean? You could go back to Japan again and we will see each other again, isn't that great?" Tomoyo over hearing this can't believe that this is really happening to her. A part of her is glad because her mother has gain back her pride but on the other hand, it hurts for her to think that she is going to leave her friends here, leave her Eriol behind... "Moshi-moshi, Tomoyo chan are you still there?"

"Gomennasai, Oka sama. Hai, I am still here" Tomoyo's voice is not as lively as they were and Spinnel knows it.

"So don't forget now, 3 weeks from now okay. And say hello to Hiiragizawa for me okay honey, bye" and Sonomi hung up the phone

"Bye" Tomoyo too hung up the phone and walk back to her bed

"Mistress Tomoyo?" Spinnel worriedly ask,

Tomoyo look at the feline cat besides him "Sorry to make you worry Spinnel, I'm...fine." After saying those words Tomoyo pick up her lap top again and continue writing the lyrics

"If you say so" And Spinnel just lay besides her

After a few more hours Eriol has finally come back home

"Spinnel, Tomoyo, I'm back" Eriol saw Tomoyo coming down and fly towards him

"Welcome back" She said hugging him, Eriol is quite confuse but it's okay

"So something happened?" Eriol ask hugging Tomoyo back

"Nothing really, except that mother just called a few hours ago" but before Eriol could ask about what her mother say Tomoyo immediately shot another topic "By the way, I have already finished the song, we could practice it and perform the ritual later"

"Is that so, okay, just let me change and after dinner we could do that" he said kissing her fore head

"Sure and go to the dinning hall immediately I have prepared a very a very delicious meal for everyone" then Tomoyo let go of Eriol and walk towards the kitchen

"Did something happen here, Spinnel Sun?" Eriol ask as he took Spinnel to his arms

"You better just ask her yourself master"

After dinner, all the cleaning Tomoyo, Spinnel was just about to go to the music room when Nakuru arrive home

"Welcome back Nakuru" Tomoyo took her coat and hung it on the wall

"Hello, sorry I am late. Our café is on full today, Master call me so I came here as fast as I could so here I am." Nakuru said still catching her breath

"It's that your back here safe, so could all of you came in here now?" It was Eriol leaning on the music room door

The three creatures went inside and saw Eriol in his magic suit and staff. Automatically, the two guardians change to their true form

"Are you ready Tomoyo?" Eriol said as he sat down at the bench of the piano

"Yes, let us begin"

When Eriol began to play the piano, Tomoyo made her way to sing while the two guardians help the two by using their power to create balance and to record it,

"I know that your hiding things  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
Your words were like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
Not that easily

I acted so distant then  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
But I was listening  
You fight your battles far from me  
Far too easily

Save your tears cause I'll come back  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door  
But still I swore  
To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages  
Shouting might have been the answer  
What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart  
But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll fly to you  
Crossing over the time  
And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings  
And a thousand words  
One thousand confessions  
Will cradel you  
Making all of the pain you feel seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet  
Though I often say I can't forget  
I still relive that day  
You've been there with me all the way  
I still hear you say

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"  
I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor  
But still I swore  
To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages  
Anger might have been the answer  
What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait  
But now I'm stroing enough to know it's not too late

Cause a thousand words  
Call out through the ages  
They'll fly to you  
Even though we can't see  
I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings  
Oh a thousand words  
One thousand embraces  
Will cradel you  
Making all of your weary days seem far away  
They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words (a thousand words)  
Have never been spoken (ohh yeah)  
They'll fly to you  
They'll carry you home, (carry you home) and into my arms  
Suspended on silver wings (on silver wings!)  
And a thousand words (ohh)  
Call out through the ages (call through the ages!)  
They'll cradel you (ohh yeah)  
Make all of the lonely years to lonely days (lonely days)  
They'll hold you forever.

Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words"

Yes, I know that song belongs to FFX-2...but I love that song...anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this one.! Pls, R&R! -saphyre


	12. The Revival, Victory and Tears in one ni...

**Reached for my heart**

**Authors Note:**

**Hiii everyone...so did you enjoy the last chapter of the story?? Well I hope so...anyways, this chapter is quite the opposite. As they say, when your happy, sooner or later you'll going to be sad...but anyway don't let this chapter get to you, okay! Also expect in this chapter that someone from the past has come to do it's part in this story...heheh guess who?!...! ï**

Chapter 12: The Revival, Victory and Tears in one night...

It has been a week after the song has been finish, everything came back to normal. Tomoko never hunts Tomoyo in her dream again, Eriol and his friends will end their exams today and Spinnel and Ruby lessen their fights in the manor.

"Wake up sleepy head" A masculine voice greeted Tomoyo who is still fast asleep in her queen size bed

"Shut Up Hiiragizawa, can't you see I'm sleeping" Tomoyo then pull the cover up to her head

"I know you are still weak after performing the ritual but I really think you should get up now or else..." Eriol sat at the end of her bed

"Or else what?" She demanded

"Or else I'll tickle you until you really decided to run to the bath room" then his hands began to tickle her body again, Tomoyo burst out laughing really hard while trying to push away Eriol's hands

"Cut it out, fine I'll take a bath and cook breakfast now" Tomoyo then pull herself up and walk to the bathroom, but she look back to see Eriol staring at her "By the way, why are you up so early? You said you don't have any classes today right?"

"Why? Do you think you're the only one here capable of waking up before anyone else?" he answered while smirking, Tomoyo thinks for a moment then went inside the bathroom

After several minutes, Tomoyo went down to the kitchen and saw Eriol preparing breakfast

"What do you think are you doing?" She ask, she saw Nakuru walking towards her then ask her to sit down on one of the chairs "okay what's going on?"

Eriol came in carrying a bowl of fried rice and a plate of German sausages

"Nothing is really wrong, I just thought that you might want me to cook our breakfast at least let you taste one of my cooking" Then Spinnel enter the room carrying on his back a tray of juices "Thanks Spinnel"

"Well you really surprise me with these, but you know Eriol you really don't have to do this. I mean I know we have our relationship between us more than friends but this is still my duty you know" Tomoyo tried to stand up and help Eriol but he insist

"It doesn't matter, I also want to cook sometimes so just it's not a bother" Tomoyo was quite confused but she decided to just let him do what he wants

"Very well, then let's taste your cooking; you didn't use magic on this one, didn't you?" She ask before eating the food

"I guarantee you that its is a 100% hand cook by Hiiragizawa" Tomoyo receiving assurance continued eating her food

After a few minutes took her glass with juice and wipe her lips, she then look at Eriol, an evil idea came to her mind

"Your cooking is not bad but I must say that I am more superior than you in cooking" She commented not looking at him

"Is that so, then perhaps you wouldn't mind teaching me some of your tricks in cooking?" He began

"No problem, but it will cost another payment because I only apply here as a servant not a culinary teacher" She then gave him a very interesting look, Eriol chuckle

"Whatever you wish my lady" Then Eriol too started to eat his breakfast "Anyway I believe that you haven't forgotten that today is the day of the band tournament, right?"

"Of course, tell me when do we leave, and I could start fixing my things now" Tomoyo reply

"Later at 1:00 pm, the contest will start not until 3:00 pm but Drake ask us to came early to do some practices and to sign up too" He just finish easting his meal and now preparing to take his juice

"Okay, I'll be ready before the designated time"

After eating dinner, since it was Saturday Eriol went to the music room and play the piano like what he always do during weekends; Tomoyo look at her two helpers "Nakuru, Spinnel why don't you come with us to the festival later? We could spend so much time together just playing around like what we always do"

Nakuru and Spinnel smiles as they look at her and said before walking out of the room carrying their plates,

"That is very kind of you Miss Tomoyo but I have already made a promise with Ruby to go out with her and Yukito during the festival" Spinnel said refusing her offer

"Oh, I see, but how about Touya? Will he not come?" Tomoyo asked while cleaning the table

"He will but he is going to escort somebody who will arrive today" Nakuru butt in

'Escort someone? Is he up to another job?' she wonders than she heard Nakuru added more

"That reminds me, I think I have something to give to young master but unfortunately I have forgotten what it was" She said scratching her head. Tomoyo sweat drop

"Air head" Spinnel shot

"I guess I am" she shamefully agreed.

Time pass faster as they thought and the contest for the best band just began

"Okay, this is it; we've been practicing this song for 3 weeks now. I know it's scary but try not to" Drake said and swallowed real hard

"Let us pray that at least let us have a place in this contest" Kristine suggested and everyone agree to do that.

Tomoyo look at everybody and saw Juliet took Drake's shaking hands and hold it tight. When Drake look at her, she gave him an assuring smile. She also saw Mark tying a small ribbon on Kristine's wrist, she heard him say "This is for good" and Kristine can't help but to hug him. May is really busy fixing herself in her compact mirror; Tomoyo thought that May being the youngest of them all acts really mature.

Tomoyo took a deep breath then she suddenly remembers what happened a week ago, ' In two weeks, I have to say good bye to everybody' she thought

"Hey are you scared? I thought this would be easy for you who always performs to the big crowd?" Eriol tease as he place his arms around her shoulder "You look really cute tonight" he whispers

Tomoyo is wearing a leather turtle shirt with transparent jacket. The shirt was really short that her whole stomach was expose and a black mini skirt underneath is a leather Capri pants.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself either" She commented

Tomoyo, of course is the one who designed and made all their costumes. May as the incredible drummer is wearing a tube partner with long black leather Skirt; Kristine as the grand Violinist wear an off shoulder-long sleeves black leather shirt paired with flare pants; Juliet as the Ultimate second singer, is wearing a Venus cut shirt, small enough for her belly bottom to see and a pair of short shorts; Mark as the Rock-Bass guitar was designed to wear fitted black shirt and a straight cut pants; Drake as the Superior Leader and the Electric guitar maniac wore only a black leather jacket and a flare pants with some cuts; Eriol as the Magical pianist, agreed to wear black a sleeveless fitted black shirt but it was kinda daring because his stomach too is quite exposed.

"Tomoyo, you're really amazing, no wonder Hiiragizawa fell in love in you" May commented

"Thanks, I use to make costume for my best friend back in Japan seven years ago, that it became my hobby. So it's not a bother but a pleasure to make one for you."

"Hey, it's our turn now, are you ready?" Drake ask "LET'S SHOW TO THIS PEOPLE WHAT WE'VE GOT!"

"YEAH!" Juliet cheer

"LET'S ROCK THOSE CROWD, MEN!" Mark suggested

"LET'S GIVE THEM THE REAL MUSIC THEY DESERVE!!!" May demanded

"LET'S BEGIN THE PARTY GUYS!!" Kristine bolt in

"LET'S SHOW THEM WHO'S THE BEST BAND HERE!" Tomoyo was about to go in when she felt Eriol pull her to a tight embrace "Eriol?"

"After this, I want to show you something okay" Eriol look at her seriously

"Of course" she gladly reply giving him a sweet smile, Eriol being satisfied...

"LET'S BURN THIS PLACE UP!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Nakuru, Yukito and Spinnel has just arrived in the venue and easily found a place to cheer

"We made it!" Spinnel said

"Of course, I won't allow myself to missed this occasion" Nakuru said then began to cheer with other people as the band of Eriol came into view

"Yeah, so anyone want a sandwich?" Yukito offered

Meanwhile, Touya and his companion has also found their place

"Are you enjoying the show?" Touya ask

"Very much, hey isn't that Tomoyo chan?" the woman asks with interest

"Yeah, if you could remember she's my sister's best friend" Touya took the woman's hand

"How could I forget her, Touya. She is one of my diligent student in Tomoeda" She slightly giggle

"Kaho, are you sure about this?" Touya asks again

This time The red hair woman look at him staright to the eyes "Yes, I'm positive. You will help me do my plan right?"

Touya just nod his head and look back at the show. Kaho Mizuki smiled and return her gaze back to the two teenagers performing on stage

'Tomoyo Daidouji, the Song bird of Tomoeda, I should have realized this sooner to avoid that tragic incident we had, Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm sorry but this time for sure, I won't make any mistakes'

.......

After they had performed as expected they've won the contest...The group decided to get separated to enjoy the festival privately with the other. As promised, as soon as the winners were announce Eriol and Tomoyo vanish from the view

"Where are you taking me, Eriol?" She ask giggling because they are in a hurry

"You'll see" was his only reply

Finally they have arrived in their destination...

"On top of the hill?" Tomoyo surprisingly ask

"Wait for a moment" he shortly reply. Tomoyo who is still confuse just obeyed the blue eye man besides her...

In a few minutes, fire works began to display, They sparkle like glittering stars in the sky, they formed different sizes and shapes, it also changes color as it falls down to the sky

"It's beautiful" she utters

"Tomoyo I don't want to be separated with you. I don't want you to go away, I don't want you to leave me alone" Eriol said as he embraces Tomoyo tightly but gently. He then presented him a small box which she gladly took. It contains a necklace with the pendant of a moon with wings. Eriol feels an endless happiness during that time but Tomoyo feels the opposite

'Oh Eriol, why...why does it have to be this way?' she said to herself as she remembers what her mom told her on the phone. Tomoyo can't help herself from crying that she started to let go from Eriol's arms

"This is probably one of my happiest day in my life but..." She paused, she tried to wipe away her tears

"But what Tomoyo?" Eriol's is starting to get worried, Tomoyo's tears are still falling like falls "Tomoyo what's wrong? For heaven's sake stop crying and tell me what's wrong?" Eriol's voice said as if he was yelling. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"

Eriol offered his handkerchief

Tomoyo gladly accept it 'How am I supposed to say this to you Eriol when it kills me just by thinking of it' Tomoyo then hug Eriol with all her strength

"Eriol, mother called me a week ago..." she paused for a while, Eriol is trying his best to listen to her low voice, but somehow feel afraid of what might be coming "...She said that she has successfully gained back the company that were rich again"

"Then isn't that great, you don't have to worry about your mother" Eriol said but when he look at her amethyst eyes, it tells him different

"She asks me to go back to Japan and live with her again." Tomoyo's eyes began to form tears again

"What? Why? When?" Eriol ask all at once

"Two weeks from now, she book me to fly back in Japan" she confesses. Tomoyo waited for Eriol's reply but none came, this made her feel un easy "Eriol?"

"Let's go back, you might catch a cold when we stay here a while longer" Eriol lead Tomoyo back to the car and drove home. The trip back to the house were really deafening silent, none of them choose to break that one until they have arrived home

Nakuru and Spinnel greeted them at the entrance

"I thought you guys would spent more time alone at the festival, but I guess I guess it wrong" Nakuru joke, but Eriol didn't seems to get that as a joke

"Ruby Moon, what the hell are you talking about? Why don't you just do that you're your stupid Yukito" Eriol shot and went inside the library, Spinnel following him

Tomoyo walks besides Nakuru who seems to be really depressed at what happened

"I'm sorry, Nakuru. It's my entire fault why he is acting like that" Tomoyo said embracing the poor young woman

"No, master is really like that, but I understand him. I bet something just happened that made him feel that sad or lonely of perhaps he sense that something will happened really bad" She reasoned, trying to cheer herself

"Oh, Nakuru" She whispers

"By the way, I have finally remember what I am supposed to give to master" Then Nakuru took out a letter and a parcel and the two girls walk inside the room

"Master, I received this box with a letter two days ago, It came from Japan so I was having second thought whether I should give it to you or not" Nakuru explained

"From Japan?" Eriol took the parcel and read the letter; Tomoyo is looking at him and saw his expression as his eyes began to scan the letter

Everyone didn't dare to speak, not unless Eriol started it first...

"How dare she do this to me?" He yells, everyone in the room was startled and Tomoyo saw Nakuru shaking in fear and so does Spinnel

Then the door open and a red hair woman appear, It was Kaho Mizuki

"So you have finally received my letter and gift for you birthday, Eriol"

"Miss Mizuki?!" Tomoyo exclaim 'So that is why Eriol's been acting so strange, it's his birthday'

"Nice to see you again and congratulations for winning first place" She walks towards Tomoyo and give her a hug

"So you have watched her performance?" Tomoyo ask and she nods her head while smiling

The scene was interrupted when Eriol's angry voice explode in the room

"What the hell do you want, Kaho?" He asks

"Why didn't you ready my letter? It said that I'll be staying here in your manor for two weeks as a vacation house" she reply taking a sit at the nearest Sofa "I heard that you have finally finished the Sonatas between Reed and Tomoko"

No one said a word to that, and silence began to embrace the room again

"Do whatever you want" Eriol said turning away from everybody

'Eriol' she thought

"Hey Tomoyo, would you mind showing me my room?" Kaho pulled Tomoyo's arms with her "I don't think Eriol mind if I choose any room I want now"

Tomoyo look at Eriol first when she saw no reaction, "Sure"

'God, why does this always happened to me? Am I not allowed to love someone forever?' Eriol said as tears began to flow out of his azure eyes 'All this happened in just one night....'

Okay, this chapter maybe next to the ending but then again, may be not. So just watch out okay....R&R please....-saphyre


	13. Till we meet again

**Reached for my heart**

**Authors Note:**

**Gosh this is my finale...I wonder what will came to my head as I write down the things to be said by those couple...wha? Whose THAT girl, hanging around with you know who!!?! Find out as you read this last chapter...Enjoy ï**

**Chapter 13: Till we meet again**

Out of the kitchen door, the two Hiiragizawa guardians are silently watching the raven girl making their break fast

"She's sad" a female voice commented

"I know, I can feel her bright aura almost totally gone. As if in everyday she spent here starting last night is eating it away" Spinnel said

Kaho is walking towards the dinning room for breakfast and can't help but to see and heard what the two guardians are doing, but she decided not to do anything for now

After a few more minutes Eriol came down from his room, all dressed up to go to school. He saw Tomoyo preparing the dish and sit down

"Good Morning Eriol" Kaho greeted, the three creatures look at them

"There is nothing good in the morning when you say it" Eriol said harshly, but Kaho didn't seems to mind it

Eriol was about to dig some food, when he remember something about Tomoyo. Everything flash back to him., from the day Tomoyo came to England, where she first brought him his lunch, the accident, the Tomoko's Sonatas, their confessions, their fist kiss, the day they've won their band, and the night he found out about Tomoyo leaving him. It took a minute before he realized he was staring at Tomoyo

"I-Is there something on my face?" she awkwardly ask, this made Eriol come to his senses

"Nothing" he shortly reply and stood up from his chair "I have to go now, I just remembered that Drake ask me to come to school early today" But before Eriol could walkout, Nakuru call him

"Master, how about your breakfast? Won't you get hungry in school?" She ask

"I can buy some sandwich in our cafeteria when I get there"

That's all and Eriol left the manor without bidding farewell to her

'I have to do something for her too late' he thought

Meanwhile back at the dinning room, Nakuru too prepared her things before going to work.

'I better get start preparing all my things' Tomoyo though while cleaning the table, while Kaho is drinking her tea...

'I have to do something for this too.'

In Eriol's university, everyone is gathering in the yard with the wisteria petals falling above

"What's going on" Eriol ask when he saw his friends from the crowd

"Oh Morning Eriol, Man you will going to believe this" Mark said with huge eyes

"What?" he answered not really interested

"A business man came here and then the dean announce that the he will answer all the budget all the things we will spend on the festival" May informed

"He?" he ask raising his eyebrow

"Yeah, I think his name is Toukiya Daidouji, which reminds me of Tomoyo" Drake said while scratching the back of his head

"Toukiya huh" was the only word he said

Meanwhile back in the manor, it was already 11:30 pm. Nakuru has already gone for work, and only her. Kaho and Spinnel is left in the house.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing, it really smells delicious?" Kaho ask

"Oh, I am making Eriol's lunch. I have separated some of this for your lunch teacher. Spinnel can serve it to you if you don' mind. I will just deliver this to Eriol and I promise I'll be back as much as possible." Tomoyo politely reply

"Oh, I see. Hey you know I really think you and Eriol can be a really cute couple" Kaho commented while playing with the apple in the table "It was faith that leads you two together here you know"

Tomoyo look at her with uncertain expression "Yes, I think so too. But it was also destined that we should never be together" she reason going back to what she is doing

"But are you satisfied at what destiny is pulling you into, even though you know that both of you don't deserve this are you still going to follow?" Kaho ask looking at her petite former student "You know it took me a while before I realize that I am just playing with my dreams, pulling someone with me at the same time hurting someone too"

"I am just an ordinary person; I don't have the power to change my destiny unlike Sakura chan or the others" Then Tomoyo walk out of the kitchen carrying the lunch box leaving her teacher behind

"Tomoyo I am sorry but it is still early..." and Kaho followed Tomoyo out of the kitchen and saw that she was saying something to Spinnel before leaving the manor.

Spinnel saw her and fly towards her shoulder, "Miss Kaho I've heard what the two of you are talking about may I know what is your real purpose my lady?"

"I am sorry Spinnel but I cannot. If I did that something unexpected might happed that will change the history" Then she took the black cat from her shoulder to her arms and walk towards the garden "You know I think Tomoyo is feeding you too much. You're getting heavy, Spinnel"

"I agree with you on that, but what can I do I am a growing cat in this false form" then he heard Kaho giggle then laugh "HEY WHAT"S FUNNY LADY!!??"

On the way to Eriol's university, Tomoyo is thinking something and was lost in her thoughts

'What am I going to do now? I can't let him return to his hard temper self. I promise to bring him back and I will that's before I go back to Japan'

Tomoyo who is still busy negotiating with her mind didn't realize someone ahead of her and bump into him

"I am sorry" she mutters immediately

"Tomoyo Daidouji?" the young man asks

"Yes, who are you?" Tomoyo ask picking herself up with the young man's assistance

"Excuse me with my rudeness my lady. I am Toukiya Daidouji, the lawyer of you mom and also you cousin" he introduce himself

"Oh, I see it nice to meet you too. May I know what you are doing here in England?" she asks again while walking to the path to Eriol's university.

"Well I'm running some errand for your mother here in England and at the same time to check things about you" he said "Would you like me to carry those for you?" he offered but Tomoyo tightly hold the bag

"Thank you but its okay. "

Soon they have reached the walls of University. Accidentally Eriol is passing the window corridor when he saw Tomoyo with a young, fine man, laughing and talking as if they are a couple. Eriol felt jealous but his face didn't show any reaction

"Thank you Mr. Toukiya, I'll be meeting Eriol inside like what we usually do. Thank you very much for walking me here" she bow

"Hey no problem!" then Toukiya left the scene "Say hi to your friend for me, okay"

It was already 12:25 in Tomoyo's wrist watch; it won't be long before Eriol take his lunch from her arms then she remember what happened earlier in the manor

'How am I going to say this to you, Eriol when you are avoiding me? What am I going to do to make you listen to me and realize that this is not my choice either' she said as she close her amethyst and a small tear roll down her angelic face

"Miss Tomoyo Daidouji?" a feminine voice asks behind her. Tomoyo look back and immediately saw Juliet

"Good After noon Miss Juliet, what are you doing here? I thought your lunch is 12:30 and it is still 12:27" Tomoyo politely ask looking at her watch

"Oh about that, you see our lunch has been re schedule just this morning" then Juliet walks towards her "some I'll guide you to where Eriol is"

"Thank you"

Meanwhile Eriol is sitting in one of the branches of Wisteria, his stomach is growling

'Why won't I just go to the cafeteria and grab some lunch rather than to wait for Tomoyo?' he thought then remembers what happen earlier when he saw Tomoyo walking with that guy. After a few more minutes he heard someone call him so he look down

"Eriol!" a shy feminine voice called

"Yeah?" he ask

"Uhm, I can't help to notice and hear your stomach growling so I decided to share my lunch with you" her face blushing.

"Thanks" he said jumping down; the girl was really amaze "Is there something on my face? Why are you blushing so hard Miss?"

The girl shook her head "I'm Mandy, Mandy Tailor. And I am one of your great fans" she said

"I see" he mutters 'I forgot I am one of the most popular guys here in the university' then Eriol look at her "So Mandy right? Can I call you by that name?" he saw the girl nod "what do you want?"

"Well I was just wondering if you want to share some of my lunch with me" she said looking down

"Well I am waiting for someone but I guess it wouldn't hurt to taste some" he answer

They were about to sit down when Mandy looses her balance and accidentally pull Eriol's sleeves that made him too looses his balance...and fall; Eriol is on top of Mandy who is blushing really hard. Then he saw her eyes closing. Eriol is just starring at her, thinking whether he should or not. But it was too late to decide anyway...

Juliet and Tomoyo were chatting and laughing while looking for Eriol when Juliet saw the scene.

"Tomoyo, I don't think Eriol is here, we should go somewhere else" Juliet pull Tomoyo's arm away

"Huh, ok if you say...so" Tomoyo was about to turn when she saw from the end of her eyes, that dark-eye glasses boy. Being an expert observant, this is already her talent; A natural skill. Her amethyst eyes froze when she saw them.

Eriol felt a very familiar aura and immediately shot his glance to the origin. Cold sweat began to form in his face. HE saw the very last thing he wants to see, Tomoyo's tears of sadness.

He saw her carrying a basket, 'It must be his lunch' he thought. Then he felt the girl move a little, so he pulls himself up and help the girl.

"Sorry bout that" and Mandy ran off.

Eriol look back to where Tomoyo is, but she is no longer there only Juliet who is looking angry at him. She walks immediately towards him

"Eriol what was that?" Juliet ask

"Nothing that you should worry about" he reply

"Eriol? It's not like you to do that." She said

"..."

"I know we've never been really good friends but Tomoyo is different. Something might have happened between the two of you but you shouldn't give up on her that easily."

"You don't anything, so stay out of this" he retort

"Perhaps, but you should try to take her place too. I know she is leaving us soon that is why you should try to be more n9ice to her. After all she has done for you, at least show her your gratitude"

"Don't you think I've already thought about that? But what can I do in just 2 weeks?" HE reason out

"Well starter, you should run after her" Juliet said smiling and giving him the basket.

Meanwhile Tomoyo is still crying when someone beep at her. She stops and saw Toukiya waving at her from the window of a black limousine, she immediately wipe away her tears.

"Oh hi Toukiya, what's up?" she greeted politely

"Tomoyo we have to hurry. My Twin Brother Toumo call me and said you mom is in the hospital" He said as he open the door

"What?! But..." Tomoyo began to hesitate

"We have no time, we'll drop at the Hiiragizawa manor for a short while to take your things then will leave England immediately" Toukiya explained

"But..."

"Tomoyo we have no time, it might be too late" He said

"Wakatta"

Meanwhile Eriol has just arrived at the gate and saw her entering the car,

"TOMOYO WAIT!!"

Tomoyo look back to see who it was,

'Eriol' she thought smiling but...

"Miss Tomoyo?!" Toukiya ask Tomoyo's smiling face fade away to sadness and went inside.

The car immediately starts moving just before Eriol could get near them. Eriol began to stop running, "Is she still mad? But she smile when I call her"

Inside the car...

"Toukiya, I need a piece of paper and a pen" she politely asks. The young man gave her a box of stationary. "Thank you" then she began to write a letter in Japanese characters.

It wasn't long for then to arrived in the Hiiragizawa manor. Tomoyo stop when they reach the front door.

"Wait here for me, I'll be back in just 30 minutes" she informed. Toukiya and the others nod

The moment she enters the manor, Spinnel greet her

"Welcome back Tomoyo" Ha flew towards her

"Spinnel, some people are waiting for me outside so you better not fly around" she said putting the cat down

"You're going somewhere?" he ask

"I am going back to Japan today" she confess then she walk straight to her room

"What? But I though your flight won't be until next-next week?" he following her

"There has been a change of plan you see and..." she was cut off by Kaho

"Did he know about this?" Kaho was standing in her door. Tomoyo didn't answer "Do you need some help?"

Spinnel hearing this shot a death glare to the red hair woman

"It would be appreciated but there's nothing much to pack since I have already done some it earlier" Tomoyo began to take all the remaining clothes out of the closset

"I see" as Kaho bagan to fold it neatly

"Miss Tomoyo, at least tell us why you are leaving us so sudden. Let us know the reason so we will also know what to say when young master returns.

Tomoyo look back at the black cat after zipping close her luggage. She took him in her arms and hug him

"Tell him this message for me okay" she saw the black cat nod "Tell him that I'll always be the person he use to know and that I'm very sorry" she then put Spinnel down again and walk towards her math teacher

"Oh Miss Mizuki" Tomoyo hugs her tightly and Kaho just let her and return back the embrace

"Let me see you off the door" Tomoyo nods

The door in the front gate of Hiiragizawa manor open The man waiting for Tomoyo took her bags and put them inside the limousine. She saw Toukiya patiently waiting for her outside the open door, but Tomoyo still need to do one more thing...

"Miss Mizuki, can you please give this letter to Eriol for me" she said giving her the purple envelope

"Of course, Take care Tomoyo, have a safe trip back to Japan. And regards to your mother" Kaho bids her. Spinnel in her arms also slightly raised her paws to wave

"Good bye Miss Mizuki, Bye Spinnel"

Then out of nowhere Ruby moon's voice came

"Hey what's going on? Who are this people and where are you going Tomoyo chan?" she ask

"Tomoyo runs towards her and hugs her, "I'll be leaving England today Nakuru san, tell good bye to Eriol for me okay"

"What no way, But..." she tried to stop her but she heard Spinnel meow and saw him shook his head "Okay, take care then Tomoyo chan"

Tomoyo nods her head "Sure"

The limousine drove to the air port

"Are we going to leave things like this?" Spinnel ask a bit worried

"But what can we do?" Nakuru said giving up

"I've come this far to fix the things I've ruined and I wont let this to just end this way" Kaho said.

The two guardians look at her wondering what she's talking about

"There is something we three can do. First is to fly towards Eriol's university" Kaho explained

"But we are not allow to use magic in public" Nakuru warn

"Eriol and Tomoyo's happiness or the stupid rule?" Kaho ask

"Fine" the two agrees

The two change in their true form and Eriol knows about it because he can sense it

In Eriol's university...

'What are those two up to?' he ask himself then he felt that the aura are growing nearer and nearer and before he realize it the three creatures are waving at her in one of the branches not too near yet too far form his position.

Eriol began to send telepathy to the three

"What are you 3 doing here in your true form?" he ask in her serious manner "didn't I told you to.." he was interrupted by...

"Before you scold us, you need to know something" Kaho inform

"Shut up woman" he shot

"Master, we can explain" Ruby began

"Then start with it, I still have lots to do" he said impatiently. He knows that this might be really very important it made his guardians and Kaho came all the way there with magic

"Master, Tomoyo is leaving Japan today" Spinnel said

Eriol stood up from his chair, everyone look at him

"What do you mean? I just saw here earlier?" then the scene flash back to him: Tomoyo smiling then turning back to sad face before she went inside the car

"Eriol?" Mark ask in the real world?

"Eriol we have no time, let's go to the airport now" Kaho said but Eriol is still not moving

'No Tomoyo leaving Japan, it's too soon. I haven't done what is need to be done' he thought

"Eriol?" Juliet and their other friends call him

"Eriol?" the other three call from telepathy

"SIRRRR!!!" Eriol call out really loud, this made everybody shut up

"Y-yes Mr. Hiiragizawa?" the professor ask quite nervous

"I 'm not feeling well, may I be excuse for the day?" Ha ask politely. Everyone began to make noise

"Well, I guess it's okay since you just finish your exams last week right?" the professor answer

"Thank you sir" and with that Eriol left the room but he also heard Juliet say something to him before he step out

"Good luck Eriol!" Juliet cheers

""Thanks Juliet!" then he disappears

"What was that?"" Drake ask her

"I'll tell you guys later" then the class went back to normal

"That was slow?" Kaho tease

"Where to?" Eriol ask impatiently

"To Airport of course" The red woman sarcastically said

"Then let's go"

In the airport, it was already time Tomoyo look back hoping to see someone, but no one

"Let's go" Toukiya said and she nods her head

They were now inside the plane, Tomoyo look at the mirror with a very sad expression

"You okay my lady?" Toukiya ask

"Yeas, I'm just thinking a lot of things. Sorry for making you worry" she said

"Not at all, you should rest now" He said

"I'll try" then when Tomoyo look back in the mirror she saw what she has been looking for. Those uniform, those glasses, those dark blue hair, it's him. The one she's been longing to see before she left England, Eriol.

Eriol saw Tomoyo looking at her in the window, and then he tried to jump over the gates but the guard stops him.

"Wait, I need to talk to someone in that plane. It's very important" Eriol said trying to push his way

"I'm sorry sir, but it's my job to stop people from coming there. You see that plane is about to leave in just 5 minutes" the guard explained while doing his best to stop him

"Please sir just 2-3 minutes. Just give me minute" he demand loosing his temper

Tomoyo seeing the commotion stood up from her seat and walk to the cock pit only to meet the attendant

"What can I do for you miss?" the woman politely asks

"I need to go out for just a minute" she said

"Oh I'm very sorry, but the plane will leave in just 5 minutes now" she explained

"But..." Tomoyo look outside the window and Eriol was still fighting his way to her "Please just for a minute?" she begs

"I'm really very sorry but as you can see even if I let you go, you won't be able to get any farther because the lather has been already removed and it'll take another 5 minutes to take one and that will make the flight delay" the woman said but seeing Tomoyo made her guilty.

"I'm sorry, I'm going back to my seat now" Tomoyo walk back to her seat disappointed and look outside the mirror. 'I'm sorry Eriol, really I'm very sorry' as tears began to form in her amethyst eyes again.

Eriol saw that the plane is leaving and also he is quite very tired so he stops and just look at her, leaving England, leaving his family and leaving him behind

'And I didn't even had a chance to say I'm sorry' he said as he too walk away back to his companions

And as the plane finally take it's off, she finally said her final words...

"Till we meet again..."


	14. Grown up Christmas wish

**Reached for my heart**

**Authors Note:**

**I know I kept saying this is the finale but I just can't help to prolong it.. :P Anyway this is just to commemorate Christmas…**

**Chapter 14: Grown up Christmas wish**

"England is decorated for Christmas all over the country and it's very lovely don't you think so Eriol?" Kaho ask the man at her far end

"...:"

"Why don't we go out and celebrate like what the rest of the people do this day, surely you don't want to just sit here and do nothing" The red hair woman said looking at him

A knock came from the door and Nakuru came in carrying a plate of biscuits, 3 glasses of juices in a tray while her partner Spinnel follow her from behind

"Master I am so sorry to butt in, but I also like her idea to go out and have some fun in the snow" Nakuru said while putting down the tray and serving them the juices.

"You three can always go out; you don't have to include me. I'm not just in the mood sorry" Eriol stood up from his red favorite chair and started to walk towards the door.

He was about to leave when Kaho began talking again

"Well suit yourself just don't get upset if you don't received any gifts from us" Kaho said teasingly

Eriol look back, raising one eyebrow. "I'm not a child anymore, Kaho, so..." he was stopped to see he swinging a small envelope with her fingers. He look at them questioningly

"That letter came from Miss Tomoyo. She left it to me before she left" Nakuru confesses

"She did? And why didn't you give it to me in the first place?" he ask her guardian but Spinnel is the one who answer back

"Can you blame her? After all your "Leave-me-alone" thing" the black cat teased. But Eriol didn't laugh, just shot him a glare "Just kidding"

"So let's make a deal, come with us and will take you to a special place there we'll give you this letter" Kaho brought back the topic again

"You're good at this you know Kaho, black mailing. Anyway aren't you supposed to leave here 1 month ago?" he note

"Oh I'm not black mailing you, in fact I'm doing you a favor, besides there has been some changes after what happened a month ago that cause my delay" Kaho reasoned

"Changes?" he ask with suspicion

But Kaho and the rest didn't answer him but gave him a very sweet smile. Eriol sigh.

"Fine, let's go just let me get my jacket"

In Japan, snow has started to fall. Every one has gathered in the Tomoeda Park for the fireworks in the Christmas Eve. The sound of the doorbell made Tomoyo look at the door which she just passes before going to the music room.

"Now who would come here this late?" she thought as she walks towards the door to open it "Could it be?"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

Tomoyo was taken by surprised which made her loss her balance, but one of her visitors is quick enough to make a move. Tomoyo shut her eyes as she expects to hit the floor but there is no impact.

"Geez Tomoyo, you gotta reduce some weight, you're heavy. But then again not as heavy as my master here and the noisy brat besides her" The flying stuff toy commented.

"Hey" The two girls exclaimed

"What?" Tomoyo open her eyes and was surprised to see Syouran extending his arms to help her which she gladly took.

"Nice to see you again, Tomoyo; You still look angelic even this past few years" the chestnut boy commented

"Why thank you, Syouran kun. You still look cute like forever" as she goggle then a pair of arms envelope her.

"Tomoyo chan, I miss you so much! It's like forever after we get separated" Sakura said while crying

"I miss you guys too, especially you Sakura chan"

"Honto?"

"Hai1"

"What about me? After saving you and all" The flying staff toy said dramatically

"Of course, you too, Kero chan"

Then a feminine voice greeted them at the end of the stairs. Kero immediately play dead again

"My, so you guys have finally decided to go back here. Are you here just to celebrate Christmas?" Sonomi ask

"No, we were planning to stay here until New Year. I think that is enough time to visit and be with you guys again" It was Fujitaka who answer

"Really, then may I suggest you all stay here because as I remember you have already sold your house here in Tomoeda" Sonomi said claping her hands then 3 servants came out to greet them.

The servants took their bags and other staffs

"Thank you so much, Miss Sonomi" Fujitaka said

"Just Sonomi, it has been years and I have already over come Nadishiko's death. Besides it's Christmas so let's avoid formalities, okay" Sonomi look at her daughter and saw that her cheerfulness has regain a little bit

"Oh my, I have totally forgotten the Daidouji Toy Company is celebrating a Christmas Party today at the Tomoeda Park. Why don't we all go there since it's already Christmas Eve and also to celebrate your safe return" Sonomi suggested

"But how about our things?" Meiling ask

"Just leave them to our maids, they'll take care all your belongings and prepare your rooms" Tomoyo guarantee

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's GO!!" Sakura cheered

In the Tomoeda Park…

"Thank you for our last presenter for their wonderful dance number. Now Let us welcome another guest who is the very own daughter of our President and Founder, A great singer even with her younger days and until now she's even more beautiful. Ladies and gentlemen let's welcome Miss Tomoyo Daidouji…" the Host said as the guest cheers.

Tomoyo walk up to the stage and took the microphone

"Thank you all guys for supporting my mom's company and yours too because of all the hard work you have done. Without you guys I won't be able to reunite with my mother and also have this Christmas party. I'm going to sing one of Britney's song, I hope you like them." Tomoyo intro.

Then slowly the cheerful music began to play…Meanwhile at the front table

"So, does all the Camera ready?" Sonomi ask

"All of them, I even saw NHK and CLAMP here to televise this part" Meiling inform

"Well that's because I ask them too, I want everybody around the world to know Tomoyo Daidouji, the future Songstress in Japan." Sakura said giving a wink to her Aunt

"Well you made a pretty good job in doing that, look"

Syouran let them see his text massage from Hong Kong, It's from one of her sisters…

'Hey I just scan the TV only to see your cute face in NHK. And was that Tomoyo who is about to sing. I'll call everyone to watch this channel, okay, and regards to everyone!'

The four of them giggle until Fujitaka interrupted them

"It's about to start"

"Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.  
Santa can you hear me"

The people cheered very laud and all

"I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off  
It just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year.  
Santa can you hear me."

"Wow she's really very good" Meiling commented

"You still wont admit to yourself that my Tomoyo is very talented, noisy brat!" Kero tease

"Shut Up, you flying, talking staff animal"

"I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow"

Sonomi walk to the other microphone

"Everyone is invited to make dance of their life come on, don't be shy"

Syouran began to stand up and offered a hand to Sakura

"Shall we?" he offered

"Sure"

And the couple began to dance

"Are you just going to sit here and wait?" KEro ask the Chinese girl

"Not a chance, come on" as Meiling too drag herself on the dance floor

And every started dancing on the dance floor

"Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here.  
Santa thats my only wish this year.  
oohhh ohh yeah"

Tomoyo started to walk out of the stage while singing and began to dance with her friends. Then she gave Sakura the microphone for the next line

"Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that your coming to town

Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)"

Then Sakura gave it to Meiling…

"I Really hope that your on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me"

The she immediately pass it to Syouran, who was quite shock but regain his composure…

"I want my baby (baby)  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me  
Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe"

And all of them sing the chorus…

"Santa can you hear me  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year"

And Tomoyo take the lead again…

"I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me love, I can call all mine   
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
He's all want and a big red bow"

Tomoyo took a deep breath when flashes of a blue hair man came into her mind which made some tears to form in her eyes

"Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
and all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. Just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) Santa that's my only wish this year

Oh Santa can u hear me? oh Santa  
Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year."

As her final note ended a tears that form finally fell out fro her amethyst eyes when she bowed. And after that she immediately flash them a sweet yet cheerful smile.

Tomoyo take her seat and also the rest of them

"You never loose your touch Tomoyo chan" Fujitaka said

"Thank you very much" Tomoyo blush a little

"Now, we are done eating, singing, dancing and all now all that is left for us to do to make our Christmas wish. This is the latest toy product of the Daidouji Company, the wishing candle. You just have to come here at the same time to receive your Christmas gifts form our President, Mrs. Daidoujui." The Host announced

Sonomi walk up to the stage and began to take out some list

"Okay let us begin now, or we wont be able to go home with our family to celebrate Christmas with them" Sonomi said and everyone giggle "Right so please come here to the stage in a single line. The candles are shaped into different style and color, you won't be able to choose because you have to draw them. But don't worry every one is a winner here so let's not loose hope"

The line was long that made Sakura's gang to wait. Everyone is chit chating and all, Fujitaka has already found out about Kero and Sakura being the new Card Mistress so it wasn't a problem to share some secrets and all, not until 2 masculine voices interrupted them

"So there you are my little monster" Touya greeted

"Big Brother" Sakura jump to her brother's arms then kick his foot "I'm not a monster idiot"

"Merry Christmas too" It was Yukito

"Hello there Touya kun, Yukito kun, how's your flight?" Fujitaka ask

"Well we have managed to get here on time right so it was fine except for the fact carrying all this luggage and gifts from England is quite heavy" Touya reasones

"Gifts from England? Where are they?" Meiling excitedly ask

"Are there any food in there or something sweet?" Kero ask

"Oh we left them at the Daidouji and yes there are lots of sweet foods too" Yukito said smiling to his partner guardian

"But how did you know that we are staying the Daidouji mansion?" Syouran ask

"Father call us"

"Oh"

"How about Miss Akizuki, Yukito san? Didn't you want to spend Christmas with him in England?" Tomoyo politely ask

"WHAT!! Yukito kun and Nakuru chan are now a couple?" Syouran and Sakura outburst at the same time

Yukito blush then answered Tomoyo, "Well she said it's better for me to see you guys again after so many years, she says's hi to every too."

"I see…" Tomoyo said

"Geez Sakura and Syouran sure is naïve about those two guardians." Kero noted

"I agree" Meling second emotion

"HEY!!" the couple said

and everyone laugh, until…

"Tomoyo, darling!" Sonomi called from the stage. Tomoyo and the rest look at her it's your turn, go up here"

Tomoyo and the rest of the gang walk to the stage draw their candle and began to go back to their sits.

Sakura got pink, Syouran green, Meiling red, Yukito silver, Kero yellow, Touya blue, Fujitaka gold and Tomoyo violet.

"Hmm it says here that Pink means love, green means honesty, red is to courage, silver is to loyalty, yellow as friendship, blue as to loyalty, gold is to success and violet is to hope" Tomoyo said as she read the instruction on a piece of paper

"We have to lit this candle up think of our wish" Syouran continued

"Sounds exciting, let's do it" Sakura said

"Okay" everyone agree.

"Wait may I join you?" Sonomi run towards them

"Sure mom"

"Wha- you got color White" Kero exclaim

"y-yes, and it means prosperity, huh?" Sonomi after explaining hers bagan to wonder who just talk but every one just smile at her "o-kay…"

Then they all lit their candles and began to think of their wishes…

"I wish me and Syouran will be able to stay forever" Sakura said to her heart

"I wish that Sakura and I will have a beautiful life together in the future" Syouran thought while blushing

"I want a man whom I can love and stay with" Meiling thought "then I'll never let him go again" then se smirks

"I want a very big, sweet pudding when I wake up everyday" Kero greedily wish

"I wish she could finally finish her duty…" Touya said in his mind

"Hope Nakuru and the others go back here in England so we could all be together again" It was Yukito

"I have no more to ask but the happiness of these teenagers" Fujitaka

"Thank you for bringing back my glory, now please let my daughter get back her happiness" Sonomi sigh deeply

"I don't know what to wish, I guess my grown up Christmas wish is to…"

Meanwhile in England

"Master, look!!" Nakuru squeak

Kaho and Eriol walk to one of the store where the TV is on. It said it was on CLAMP channel because of the logo

"Hey are those Sakura and Meiling?" Kaho ask "So the Kinomoto's and Li's have gone back to Japan to celebrate"

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to spend this day just by watching" Eriol was about to walk away when he heard someone sing when the door from the store open

"Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is near  
He's all I want. Just for me  
underneath my Christmas tree"

For sure he knows that voice, how could he forget, that angelic voice of her that surrounds his heart. He looks back and he was right it belongs to Daidouji, to Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Wow, they're having a Christmas Party!" Nakuru said in envious

"Hey don't expect much, you didn't even buy some gifts for the party so why did you even expect to have a party" Spinnel said on her shoulder

"Who said I didn't go Christmas shopping? I did and I bought every one a present" Nakuru said while jumping around

"I did too, maybe you Spinnel is the one who didn't prepare any gifts" Kaho tease

"Who? Me? I have already wrapped them up!" Spinnel answer "Although they are not really that big."

"So the only person who didn't bought any gifts is…" everyone look at Eriol whose face blush

"Sorry, I just forgot. But let me make up to you. I'm going to treat you guys a dinner, where do you want to eat?" Eriol suggested

"Wow, dinner outside? Cool!!" Nakuru cheered

"I know a place, let's go." Kaho drove the car and they joy ride until they reach a restaurant at the top of the hill

"That was a very long trip. It made me really hungry" Spinnel said

"No kidding, I was just about to eat Spinney here!" Nakuru said stroking Spinnel's fur

"Just try doing that and I swear I'll forget you're my partner" Spinnel said flying away from her and towards his master

"Well sorry about that, shall we?" and they all get out of the car and went inside the restaurant.

After eating their wonderful dinner

"That was great!" Nakuru commented

"No kidding, their foods are great" Spinnel "How did you find this place Miss Kaho?"

"Oh well you see I use to meet someone here one week ago. Besides don't you think it's wonderful because there is a solo room provided for us and for Spinnel to act normal" Kaho explained

"Well It was really nice. Okay let's go, I have already pay the bills" Eriol said and they were about to leave the room when a waiter open and walk inside

"Excuse me but our restaurant management has special gifts for all our costumers. Please proceed to the grand garden and enjoy watching the thousand shooting stars in the sky" After that he left

"Shooting stars? Let's go" Nakuru drag Spinnel and run outside

"Shall we?" Eriol said to Kaho offering her arms

"It's a pleasure"

Outside, in the garden…

"It's pretty" everyone said

"Everyone lets make a wish" Kaho suggested and everyone of course agree to that

'I wish I could go to Japan and meet everybody again' Nakuru thought deeply

'I wish Master will find true happiness sooner' Spinnel wish silently

'I wish I could fulfill my duty in time' Kaho said

'I-I wish…"

At the same time, in different places…

"I wish we could be together again…" the separate lovers said while staring straight to their hopes.

A/N:

Hehehehe!! Hope you like this one….Hmm, how about you what's you Christmas Wish? Well let's just see what happens on the New Year! Merry Christmas!!!

-saphyre


	15. Wish do come true under the bright star…

**Reached for my heart**

**Authors Note:**

**Okay so I have survive the whole fic..hehehe!!! Thank you guys for reading this fiction of mine…well gotta do what my readers want me to do…so hope you enjoy this last chapter. Will Eriol have the guts to go back to Japan and follow Tomoyo or will our raven girl be forever single in her life. J**

**Chapter 14: Wish do come true under the bright star…**

"Good morning Eriol" It was Kaho who is in duty to prepare break fast today

"Morning, Where's Ruby and Spinnel?" He ask taking his sit

"Their still sleeping. I didn't wake them up since they were very tired last night

"Oh I see" he said then he began to scan the news paper. He saw the article about the DAIDOUJI CHRISTMAS PARTY and the new born SONGSTRESS

'The Japanese biggest Toys Store Company the DAIDOUJI TOYS COMPANY has celebrated Christmas with a BLAST. There has been band performing and even lighting a candle wish by Daidouji's very own new production toys; With the very own daughter of the company's president, Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji, her daughter TOMOYO DAIDOUJI performed like a POPSTAR as she sings her song with the voice of a goddess.

There have been rumors that after her performance, Lirical Production who is also producing the FANCY LALA has decided to invite her and take her in to MUSIC INDUSTRY. "She has great talents and even Lala agrees to that. It wont be very harp to take her to the top" the president of the company said.

'After hearing this we just cant stop our self from asking Tomoyo if she would agree and this is what she said "Well I have began my singing career when I was still nine years old, I have already performed to various place because of our choir in school. So I guess I'll join in to. It's like pursuing my dream again," she said smiling. Well there you have it, Merry Christmas to you all. – Peter Parker

"So she has become famous after last night. Maybe that is what she has wish with her wishing candle" he said in a very low voice, but Kaho didn't fail to hear that.

Kaho smile and took out the small envelope from her pocket. She simply hand it to Eriol.

"Huh?" he took the envelope and look at Kaho with questioning look

"It's the letter from Tomoyo, You have forgotten to take it from me last night as I promised" she said "Read that letter while I go and wake Nakuru and Spinnel up" and Kaho leave the dining room

'Her farewell letter huh. What for should I read this letter; It's already too late' he thought but something inside him is telling him to open and read the letter.

He sighs as he began to open the sealed letter. He opens it and began reading its content

'Dearest Eriol,

By the time you'll be reading this letter is well, I'll probably in Japan now. I'm sorry if I wasn't able to say good bye to you personally but I have my reasons to that too. You see everything happened so fast, when you proposed to me and said you love me; it was the happiest day of my life. But I couldn't say in front of you what I truly feel because I am afraid to hurt your feelings, your heart because soon I'll be leaving you too.

When I saw you on top of that girl, I don't know why but I can't help myself to go run and hide. It's like my heart was torn apart. And when you run after me and saw me entering the car, it wasn't like I hate you or I'm mad or anything. It's just that I have received a word from my mother's assistant that she is ill and that she needed to se me.

Oh Eriol, I'm really very sorry, leaving you without knowing anything about what's happening. But I hope this letter explains everything to you. Good bye and thank you for all you have done to me. The day I came here in England until the day I'll be leaving will never be forgotten in my heart.

-Tomoyo Daidouji'

"Silly girl" he thought "Does she think I don't know anything"

Meanwhile the three creatures observes him at the dinning door

"He's smiling." Nakuru noted

"That's dangerous. We should get out of here" Spinnel suggested

"But this is the first time after 1 month of being stubborn" Kaho said "Something is going to happen finally"

"Huh?" the two guardians look at her

Eriol took his cup of coffee and sigh

"I know you three are in that door, come here already and let's eat I'm starving" he said

The three gulp and sweat drop

"Coming" Nakuru said

"You haven't lost your power haven't you" Spinnel said flying towards his master "Good morning"

"Who said I did?" he said chuckling

"Well something turn the mood of some one up-side-down" Kaho tease

"Well I have to thank three certain people on that" he noted and smirk with his family

"Oh master!" Nakuru hug his master in joy "Welcome back"

"Thank you guys for waiting for me to come to my senses. Let's go, I mean after breakfast" Eriol said

"Huh where to?" Spinnel ask

"It's time to take back what we have lost" Eriol said looking more cheerful and all.

"Does that mean…" Spinnel said unbelievably

"…were going to Japan!" Nakuru squeal

Eriol nods his head

"Well it's about time too you know" Kaho said pushing her hair behind her

"Yeah"

In the airport…

"Nakuru hurry, we'll miss our flight" Spinnel said

"Shut up. Let me turn to my new form and we'll be there in a minute. Besides it's this bag…its too heavy" Nakuru complain

"You idiot you can't transform here. Besides why did you have to bring so many things there? We are only going to stay there for 2 weeks." He ask

"Well it contains my clothes, personal stuffs, uh and gifts for everyone" she explained "and some of your things too like your pillow and especially your books so don't complain"

"err…right" Spinnel said looking away from embarrassment

"Nakuru, Spinnel hurry up okay. We're going ahead now, just follow us" Kaho said waving her hands for them to notice

Eriol, Kaho and Nakuru sat together at the middle. Spinnel is on Nakuru's shoulder bag sleeping because he was still too tired watching the shooting star all night

"We better get some rest too like what Spinnel is doing right now" Kaho said smiling.

"I agree it'll be 2 days of traveling" and Kaho and Nakuru close their eyes, but Eriol didn't. He was just too excited to go back and meet her again.

"Tomoyo, I'm sorry but this time I won't make a mistake again"

In the Daidouji manor, Japan

Everyone is having an exchange gifts and after they've finish opening their gifts…

"Hey you know who else is missing here" Sakura began

"I think I know, even though how much I hate to say his name though" Syaoran said

"It's Master Eriol and his guardians wasn't it" Meiling

Everyone look at Tomoyo. Tomoyo fell silence for she doesn't want to open it to anyone, not even to Sakura. Not now, not today. Touya and Yukito sensing this tried to save her.

"Hey why don't we call them, right?" Yukito suggested

"Is it alright with you?" Touya look at her

"Sure" she simply answer

Yukito dialed a connect call and waited for an operator to connect

"That's odd, the operator said no one is answering the phone" Yukito said

"Tell her to try again, maybe they just miss answering it" Kero said

"I'll try" Yukito said talking to the operator again.

After 25 seconds of waiting

"No luck no one seems to be home right now" Yukito sigh and put down the phone

"Where could they be?" Sakura said making a big question mark expression on her face

"Well its Christmas so I guess they are on some sort of party" Kero said swallowing a spoon of pudding "MAN! I've missed this pudding for years"

"Or maybe they decided to chill out" Syaoran said "It's what English people would do"

Tomoyo sigh and said nothing, the feeling of loneliness can be seen on her eyes. Fujitaka, being a father for almost 20 years of his two children knows when a child is feeling something people can't easily figure out. Sonomi entered the room and sat besides Fujitaka. Touya realized something between them

'Odd, normally those two can't get along with each other' he thought

Fujitaka cough to capture everyone's attention

"Well kids, we have a surprise for all of you guys" Fujitaka said

"We?" Touya added

Fujitaka took Sonomi's hand with his and said

"Me and Sonomi have decided to get marry this coming New Year 2005" he finish

The room was fell in silence until Kero drop the spoon, signaling for a new commotion to take place

"HOEEE!" Sakura squeal

"Since when did you and Mom like courted each other Kinomoto san?" Tomoya ask with anticipation.

"Well it's been 5 years actually" he confessed

"But how, not that I meant anything wrong though" Meiling ask

"five years ago when I almost lost everything, Fujitaka called me and said he could help me retrieve everything. I trusted him and as days, months and years come by, we have fallen in love with each other" Sonomi narrated

"That is so sweet Mrs. Daidouji" Yukito said and Sonomi blush but giggle too "So Touya will have another little sister, Tomoyo. Isn't that great Touya?"

"Yeah, atleast she's different with my younger monster now. Tomoyo is my younger angel, heheheh" Touya said smirking to Sakura

"HEY!! I don't mind too being Tomoyo's friend." Sakura said then she remembered something "Tomoyo you should video tape this" but when she turned around to Tomoyo

"Already on the job" she said and everybody sweat drop.

After a little more chitchats, the phone rang and Meiling answer it

"Moshi-moshi" she greeted "Hai…Hai…Honto?...Hai…Atashiwa?...Domo…Hai…Tomorrow for the New Year…HAi…Domo arigatou gozaimas…jane.." and she hung up the phone. Everyone in then room looks at her and was startled when she scream very loud

"What happened" Sonomi ask a little bit worry

Meiling walk to Tomoyo and hug her tight, Tomoyo unable to breath try to speak her words

"Wh-at ha-ppened Mei-li-ng ch-an" she said. And Meiling finally let go of her

"Sorry about that but guess what?" Meiling said grinning

"What?" Tomoyo ask with excitement

"The Lirical Production Studio just call and they are offering you a small concert for the New Year with one solo and duet song with Fancy Lala" Mailing outburst

"No way?" Sakura and Syaoran ask

"No kidding! Tomoyo will be our future POP Songstress!!" Meiling scream again

Everyone is screaming really very loud until

"What's all the fuss? Geez we all know that Tomoyo chan is a fantastic singer so there's really no surprise if she gets discover by the media people and Fujitaka sama and Sonomi sama getting married is also not a big discovery because as what they always say 'the more you hate, the more you love' thing are these couples story" Kero explained

"True but can you also explain to me how can a stuff toy like you eat and talk?" Sonomi ask kero.

Everyone sigh

"This'll be a very long day…" Yukito said and Tomoyo was still video taping the whole scene

"What a great movie"

The next two day. Tomoyo began her practice for the concert and Meiling will be her manager. Sakura and Syoaran are preparing all the things for the marriage. Meiling said she'll be the host of the party and she and kero are in charge in giving away the invitation. Touya and Yukito are in charge in the music and catering; while Tomoyo do the designs for all the dresses.

That night Tomoyo have finally finished the designs on her mom's, Meiling and Sakura's dresses and Touya, Yukito, Syouran and of course her step dad's tuxedo. All that was left was her dress. Tomoyo sigh and putted down her pencil. She feels hot in her room so she decided to go to the balcony to take a break and inhale some fresh air.

Tomoyo, wearing only her long night gown didn't bother her even though it was a bit cold. She took her cell phone from her side pocket and dialed some numbers. The number rings for several times but no one answers it. She sign and putted away her cell phone again

"Where are you? It's been a month and I really miss you?" she said whispering to the winds

What she didn't know is that there is someone not far from her is watching her and listening to her sweet voice in the air

"Christmas has already passed, and New Year is coming pretty soon too. Did you know that Mom and Fujitaka sensei is getting married? I'm also getting my second wish as well. I'll be performing a live concert this coming new year too with Meiling as my manager" Tomoyo look up in the sky wondering if he could here her from the winds "And did you know that…"

Suddenly cold winds began to blow, her long dark hair and her long night gown are flying everywhere and this time this made Tomoyo shiver from cold. The man who is looking at her move a little but decided to remain on his position instead he snaps his finger and a bind blew one of the lavenders into Tomoyo's hand

Tomoyo smile and walk towards her room but before she closes the door to her balcony she took a final glance on the view outside "Oyasumi…"

"Good night too…" he whispered and the light coming from Tomoyo's room died out

"Master? A black panther with wings ask

"Yes?" The man looks at his guardian

"Why don't you just go to her and talk to her" he ask flipping its twisted tail

"It's because it's not yet time" he simple said and the two creatures fly back to their hotels.

It's already December 31, soon the New Year party will begin. Tomoyo and Meiling are in the back stage with the rest of the contestants

"Are you nervous?" Meiling ask

"A little" Tomoyo admits

"Well don't be, first you'll have your solo part singing. It's just like you're having a choir group since your going to sing a very lovely sing and I'm sure everyone is going to sing with you on this one" Meiling said boosting her up

"Yeay, Thanks Meiling" Tomoyo stood up from her chair when someone hug her tight

"Hi there songstress" It was Syaoran and Sakura

"Hi guys" Meiling and Tomoyo greeted

"Break a leg out there, Touya, Yukito, Dad and Sonomi sama are already waiting for your appearance outside. Mrs. Daidouji said we should get a betted view for the camera capture for this" Sakura said

"Thanks guys, I'll do my best" Tomoyo then look up Meiling

"Ei, so who's going to be my pianist on my song?" she ask

"Well the Lirical producer said they have already found someone and they said he is a professional pianist coming all the way from England" Meiling inform

"Oh, I see"

Then one of the crew for the celebration calls Tomoyo and said she's on at 10 seconds. Tomoyo took a deep breath and wave a hand to Meiliong, Syouran and Sakura. On her way to the stage, she bump to somebody

"Oh sorry" She said but since she is in a hurry she didn't bother to wait for his reply

The blue hair, eye glasses boy look at her and said "Good luck" and he too followed her

"And here she is, the new and born new Singer in Tomoeda, SONGSTRESS, TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!!!!" the host intro and the light on the stage black out. Cold eyes began to burst out and the center light was place on the center and then the music starts, slowly the raven girl made her way to the public and began singing.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you and I wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and I wonder if you  
Know I'm there (Am I there)  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
Would you even care

I just wanna hold you close but so far  
All I have are dreams of you  
So I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you, yes i do!

I'll dreaming of you tonight  
'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

Ahh-Ahh  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
I can't stop dreaming  
I can't stop dreaming of you"

'What is this feeling? It's like when I am singing the song of Tomoko in England, but it can't be' Tomoyo thought 'and what's up with the pianist? He's really god, he knows my central point though we never really practice together'

The pianist face was in the back and the light was not really catching his face no one from the audience either notice him except for…

"Hey is it me or did Eriol's aura just past by?" Sakura ask to Syaoran

"So felt it too, but no way is her here, right?" Syaoran reason out

"Well all we have to do is expect the unexpected right?" Kero look and Yukito who is just smiling at them

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that  
You came up to me and said  
I love you  
I love you too

I'll be dreaming with you tonight  
'Til tomorrow and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world l'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly"

After the last note the pianist leave the piano and went back stage, Tomoyo after bowing to the audience look back to see he is not there anymore. Tomoyo immediately went to the back stage to find him

"Hey you were great out there" Meiling said

"Thanks, but did you see the man who is playing the piano on my piece?" she ask looking everywhere

"Sorry no but I think he went that way" Meiling said but before Meiling could could hand her the bottled water she left. Tomoyo search everywhere but to no avail. Meiling run towards her and ask if there is something wrong

"No there isn't sorry to make you worry" and both of them went back to the party.

After few more hours of singing, dancing and partying, the host walks back to the stage

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the New Year 2005 has almost made its way here, now the most awaited part has finally arrived the countdown will start in just a few minutes. For theose lovers, I'll give a little trivia, did you know that when two lovers kiss at the exact NEW YEAR, they will never be a part and will live happily ever after? Well this saying has passed down to many generations; it's up to us to know if this tradition is still true or mere traditions now, ready, 30…29..28..27…"

"Hey did you here that, want to try or not?" Sakura ask to her boy friend

"What do we have to loose?" And both of them embrace each other

"Hey the host said at exactly NEW YEAR TIME, not before NEW YEAR time?" Meiling sarcastically said when suddenly someone calls her name…

"Meiling Li!" a man with shoulder hair tied in low ponytail and dark hair man call the Chinese girl

"Toukiya!" she squeal

"Toukiya?" Sakura and Syaoran ask

"Right, I met her last 26 and since then we've been going out. She's Mrs. Sonomi's Lawyer and Tomoyo's cousin, which also made Sakura's cousin" Meiling explained

"Nice to meet you" Toukiya said

"Aren't you too young to be a lawyer?" Syaoran ask with suspicious

"Well I have top all my bar exams and other test in Japan also in England and China, so I guess I'm qualified" Toukiya said rubbing the back of his head

"Wait a sec, Touki-Toukiya Daidouji, the boy Genius" Sakura said and Touya just nods and smile "HOE!!"

Meanwhile Touya and Yukito banished from the scene and into the back row

"Hi there, I've missed you" the brown long air girl said to the silver said

"I've miss your cooking and voice too yeah know" Yukito said hugging her girlfriend

"So did you tell them that we are coming?" the red hair woman asks her boyfriend

"Not word" and he kiss her on the head

"Good, don't want to spill the fun now, do we" The red hair girl said smirking

"It'll be just a matter of time, maybe in 10 minutes. Everything is perfect" the black wing cat said.

Tomoyo saw her family and friends have already found there selves a partner, only she was left, she sighs and decided to just videotape the whole scene

"Okay everyone 5…4…3…2…1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" and different firecrackers were fired in the sky, and everyone cheers while every couple in the park shared a very sweet kiss, Sakura and Syouran, Meiling and Toukiya, Sonomi and Fujitaka, The red hair waoman and her boy friend, Yukito and her girl and…

Tomoyo decided to just make a wish since this is all she could do, she close her eyes and took a deep breath when suddenly, someone pull her into a tight hug, and her lips crash to someone she didn't know.

The kiss lasted long, Tomoyo didn't open her eyes, she knows this feelings and she cannot be mistaken about this. This sensation, this taste, this lips, it only means one person….

"Eriol" she whispered as their lips were separated, but when she opens her eyes, he's gone. Her kisser is gone. She saw her friends and family still drown form their lover's kiss so she decided to search for that man.

"Could it be? Eriol is here in England?" Words, question and all are what keeping playing on Tomoyo's mind, she's really confuse now and what she really need are answer to all of this, answer that came from Eriol, himself

Tomoyo went outside to see the blue hair man entering a FORD car, she called but he didn't stop nor look at her and the car began to drive away. Tomoyo sigh and walk back to the other to see that they were looking for her.

"Where did you go?" Sakura ask

"No where, I'm going home now, it's late and I'm already tired." Tomoyo said walking away

"Well we'll go home too" Sakura said dragging Syaoran with him

"No, don't. You guys party a head; I'll go home by myself" And Tomoyo finally left the party.

While Tomoyo is walking her way home, she can't help but to keep stopping since her feet are already tired and hurting because of the high heels she was wearing

"Great, I'm really tired, my feet are hurting and I still have miles to walk home. Why didn't I just say to them 'LETS GO' rather than 'I'LLGO' that way I'll be able to ride the car home" Tomoyo said to herself as she sat down on the side of the street. Tomoyo sigh and said "And now I'm really cold"

Then someone from the shadow slowly walks towards her and Tomoyo just failed to notice him because of her complains

"Well why did you do that anyway?" the man from the shadow was startled

Tomoyo was startled look at his directions

"Who are you show your self" She said though her voice have hints of terrified

"Hmm, scared Miss Daidouji? Well you should be because where the only ones here in the streets" he said

"Shut up, leave me alone and I'm not scared of you" she shouted and she runs away.

But the man seems to be a varsity played to be able to run fast and grab her. The man took her in his strong arms and hugs her tightly

"Hmm, you smell really good Daidouji san" he said trailing his lips on her neck. Tomoyo began to fight back but to no avail, so she screams very loud. The man sensing this immediately turns her around for them to be face to face.

Tomoyo thought she could finally see his face but it was still cover in shadow.

"Let go of, onegai..let go…" she pleaded, eyes began to water but the man seems to enjoy on what he's doing

"Don't worry I will after I get what I want" And the man place his lips on hers, he kisses her passionately yet gently

'Here it is again…' Tomoyo thought as she answer back his kisses

Tomoyo open her eyes as they broke the kiss both panting, gasping some air to breath. And there she have it, a surprise greeted her

"Eriol…Eriol Hiiragizawa" She said then place began to touch his face, sensing if he is really Eriol

"Happy New Year, Tomoyo chan" The blue hair, eye glasses boy said to her "I miss you"

Tomoyo didn't answer him and her face fall into a blank expression.

"You miss me? Is that all you have to say after one month of waiting for you? Did you know that my mom and Mr. Fujitaka are getting tomorrow that me, Sakura and Touya are going to be brothers and sisters? Did you know that I have become a professional singer and that Meiling is my manager? How about this one did you know that Syouran and Sakura are getting married next year? And all you have to say is that you missed me" Tomoyo said as she began to sobs.

Eriol try to comfort her by stroking her back as they two were still on a tight embrace

"Well I've already know about that, those nights you spend whispering to the winds on your balcony, I was kinda there so it's like you're talking to me though you didn't know I am there" Eriol explained

"Oh" was the only word she said

"Except for the part where in My descendant and My Successor are getting marry next year" Eriol said looking quite surprise

"Well that part is not really true, I was just taken by my emotions" she confessed "But still, what took you so long, didn't you ready my letter?"

"Yeah I did, after a month though. It's because after you left I also lost my hope to do thing s and even close my door to my family" Eriol said as the two began to walk to Tomoyo's home

"Oh, I'm sorry if I had hurt you that bad. You see…" she was cut of by Eriol's fingers

"Shsshhh…It's alright. It is I who should be sorry for not finding myself and you sooner. It took me a long time to face reality and myself. I'm sorry." Eriol stop and Tomoyo look at him

"Don't be, I guess the two of us just need time to realize what we really feel towards each other" Tomoyo said smiling sweetly to him

"Tomoyo you know what I really miss on you is that your kawaii smile" Eriol said caressing her face and Tomoyo giggle with his touch

"You spoke in Japanese? Does that mean?" Tomoyo ask in disbelief

"Aishteru, Tomoyo chan. I love you very much" Eriol said to her in his sincerest tone

"Atashimo. I love you too" Tomoyo reply and two have fallen to another deep kiss.

The two was broken apart when someone call Tomoyo's name

"Tomoyo chan, doko?" It was Sakura

The couple look at each other and Eriol chuckle

"I guess they were looking for you, Miss Songstress of mine" Eriol said

"Master, Young master Eriol where are you?" It was Nakuru who is calling for him

"I guess they were looking for you too" Tomoyo said in return

From opposite direction Sakura's companion and Nakuru's companion arrive face to face

"Yukito chan, Niichan where did you go? and…HOEE!!" Sakura outburst

"What?" Syouran to the rescue ask

"It's Nakuru…and Miss Kaho" Sakura said in disbelief

"WHAT?? Nakuru…you mean Ruby moon, then that means my BEST FRIEND is also here" Keroberos fly towards Nakuru and search for something "There your, Spinney" he tease. Spinnel blush and flew out from Nakuru's back

"DON"T call me SPINNEY!!! My name is SPINNEL SUN!" Spinnel reply angrily

"But why you guys here? And why are you Miss Akizuki and Yukito san together also Touyan kun and Mizuki sensai?" Meiling ask while grinning at them

"Well you see, me and Touya have a previews relationship together and we are just continuing it right now" Kaho said childishly and everybody look at them with mischievous look

"And you guys, what's your story this time?" Syaoran ask

"Well me and Nakuru have been together since we are in England. You see me, Touya and Nakuru are working together in one of the finest café in there. We kind of fell in love with each other and confesses are feelings and the rest is history" Yukito said blushing and his hand rubbing the back of his head

"Oh…that's so cute" Meiling and Sakura said in chorus

"So that's what you're up to" Eriol said to Kaho who just made a very cute expression

"Hey, you're not safe yet so spill it out" Syaoran said sarcastically

"Right, what about this two love birds?" It was Toukiya and everyone's attention came to them. Everyone is grinning, smirking and all that made the two back of

"Our story wasn't much that different from Yukito and Nakuru" Tomoyo began

"It's like we just had a Cinderella story…in modern of coarse." Eriol said proudly

"Yeah, whatever" Syauran noted

"Hey no fair, I gotta hear your story Tomoyo chan" Sakura said with puppy eyes

"Me too, as your manager, I got to know you better" Meiling too made a puppy eyes

"Don't worry I will when we get home, right now, I just want to go home and let my feet rest. Is that okay with you guys" Tomoyo said

"Want me to tell Spinnel to carry you on his back or would you prepare Keroberos to that?" Eriol suggested to her "Or would you rather ride on my back to carry you home" he whisper. Tomoyo giggle before answering

"With this dress, no I rather ride on Spinnel's back, but" Tomoyo look at Toukiya who turn to them and smile

"Miss Tomoyo, if you are worry because I might see your two friends in real form, I already did by accident" Toukiya said then he walks towards Meiling and place a hand on her shoulder which made Tomoyo to more questions

"You saw them?" she asks

"Well not both of them but Keroberos. I saw him transform to his false form after being a golden lion. I saw him arguing with Mr. Syaoran about Miss Sakura's fresh bake cookies" Toukiya explained

"Believe me It was this stuff toy's fault, he almost ate Sakura's cookies all by himself. I just have to stop him or else and then he transform into his true form." Syaoran said defending his side

"Well it's your fault too because you are not moving a thing when Sakura is with you" Kero retorted

"Shut up flying stuff toy!" Syaoran said angrily

"You shut up, brat!" Kero too respond

"In the end after knowing that Sir Toukiya is in the house seeing all these foolishness, I just have to tell him the truth since he said he's a relative of yours Tomoyo" Sakuar explained and sighs after all this "Will you two cut it out?"

And the two stop and everyone laugh.

Everybody went home to the Daidouji manor. Even the Hiiragizawa stay there too. Touya and Yukito stay in one room together; Meiling and Sakura shared the room as well. Kaho insisted that she should share room with Nakuru; and Syaoran and Eriol shared the room, even though Syaoran hated this idea he just let it go since its New Year.

Everybody was about to go to sleep as they turn off their light off. Slowly, Eriol try his best to walks slowly, trying his best not wake his cute descendant. But its too late…

"Where do you think are you going, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran ask looking at the blue hair boy, grinning

"My to court my angle of coarse" he said

"And you didn't even try to make an excuse. Come back here immediately after you 'court' her, she need some rest for tomorrows event" Syaoran said before turning back to sleep

"Hai-hai" and Eriol left the room and towards his angel

Tomoyo was in the balcony looking at the stars when Eriol knock and walk in

"Good evening angel" Eriol said walking towards her and hugging him tight "Won't you catch a cold if you stay here, songstress of mine"

"So what is it really, am I your angel or your Songstress?" She ask with a hint of joking

"Why both of coarse" he said then kissing her forehead "What are you up too, still awake this late at night. You said tomorrow is your mom and Sakura's dad's wedding, aren't you suppose to be asleep now"

"Yeah, I just want to watch the stars tonight, hey did you know that I made a wish last Christmas on a wishing candle?" she said to him excitedly

"Yeah, I saw it in television; I also made my wish thought through a falling star we watch" Eriol reply

"So what did you wish?" Tomoyo ask with interest

"I wish we could be together again…and you?" Eriol look at her with passion

"Same as yours" and both of them laugh "I guess wish do come true when you put your heart to it"

"Yeah, Wish do come true under the bright star…like now" Eriol chuckle and Tomoyo look at her oddly "Just wondering if I am invited to tomorrows wedding"

"Of coarse you are, silly blue hair, eye glasses boy"

And the two lovers watch the stars together, after few more minutes the two decided to go back into their own room to sleep and rest…

**Author's Note..**

Waahh!! Finally it's all done!!! Hehehe!!! Tears just kept falling out of my eyes, I stated and finish it for almost half a year. Sorry for making you guys wait I'm just to busy in my schoolwork and me studying for my entrance exam…I wish I can pass to UST!! Waahh!!! Well Merry X'mas guys and Happy New Year…**wonder if I am going to make a little chappie for the wedding hehehe…well it's up to guys**, just mail me or review this fic and say you want me to post the special or not really that special but cute chapter for you guys, okay…I also want to thank these people who have supported me and taught me how to right a proper fanfic: Kieri-Kuragari0o, Mystic Moon Empress, gUrLa-aYa-16, thousandbirds, chie-tonomura, AniMeAzN-5-14, monkeysme, LiLaZnAnGeL4EvA, Sunnflower, UniverseKrissy ), Ayamme13, AnimeAngel302, Innocence8, Hitotsu Kaji, vines-throughXfate, Ukari-chan, Crystalz Tearz , Sunnflower, White-Destiny-Pure-Snow, romanctic-is-best, shizuka03, Christy Tran ), seriousAKO, mo0n , romanctic-is-best, hikaru-wings, anime is cool X10, Yumiaria, Innocent Opal , darkshadow36, blak shinigami, Sapphire Melody…I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!mwahh!!! email me on or invite me in friendster to see me in person… **LAstly****, sorry if there are more grammatical errors and wrong spelling on my last chapter…I'll fix it I can find free time…ok **


	16. All's well and ends well

**Reached for my heart…SPECIAL**

**Authors Note:**

**Since some of you ask for the Special, well this is it…wonder what happened in the wedding? Well just read to find out…BTW to those who wanted to invite me to friendster, here's my e-mail address: for more details mail me at this address: I always check my mail so don't worry, rest assure that your opinions, questions and all will be read only by me, and me alone…got that….hehehe…**

**Chapter 14: Alls well and ends well…**

Everyone in the Daidouji mansion are all busy preparing for the wedding of Sonomi and Fujitaka. They really didn't invite lots of people, only those who are already part of their lives and know their secrets. Syaoran's mom and sisters are coming today and they will all meet at the church. Juliet and their other friends just call them to congratulate the bride and the groom.

"Sakura you really look cute with my designs?" Tomoyo squeal in happiness while videotaping her best friend. Sakura is wearing a pink off shoulder gown with lots of laces and ribbons at the bottom making her looks like a princess

"Arigatou, you look beautiful yourself, Tomoyo chan" Sakura states while sweat dropping again. Tomoyo wore a fade color of purple and white gown. It was a Venus neckline matching a long scarf that covers her backless gown. It was very simple but very elegant that she looks like a goddess. "I wonder how our mom is doing. You design her gown too right?" Tomoyo nods and smile to her very sweetly.

Suddenly knocks and noises began outside their room, the two girls look at each other

And open the door to see what the commotion is about.

"Nana, what is happening?" Tomoyo politely ask her maid

"Miss Tomoyo it's about your mom, she won't come out of her room all of a sudden" her Nana explained. Tomoyo look at Sakura who just nods and made their way to their mom's front door

"Mom, it's me Tomoyo. Please open the door" Tomoyo said while knocking on the door; but nobody answered her nor open the door "Nana, can you get the key from my mom's office please"

"Okay" and her Nana went down immediately to get the keys.

After a few seconds she came back carrying the keys and hand it to Tomoyo. But when Tomoyo open the door, there was no one there, except for the open window and a letter place on her bed.

"Where could she be?" Tomoyo ask a little bit confuse on the situation; Sakura took the letter and gave it to Tomoyo. Kero also enetered the room when he saw nana with her worried expression

"Do you think this will answer your question?" Sakura ask while Tomoyo look at her then took it. They open the letter and read its contents

'_To my love ones,_

_Gommen ne, I am having a little problem with myself lately. I know this is already my second time to be wed but I still can't help myself to feel afraid because history might just happen again. Please don't look for me after you read this letter. I'm sorry Fujitaka, I love you so don't think any negative on me…_

_Sonomi Daidouji'_

"Does this mean that our mom is running away?" Sakura says to her sister who still can't believe this is happening,

"When you say run away, did you mean she jump off from the window?" both of them sweat drop picturing Sonomi jumping out of the window

"Well my mom use to be a former athlete so I guess so but with her wedding gown, I'm not sure" Tomoyo said still videotaping what's happening

"But what will we do now, in just an hour the wedding will start?" Sakura ask in panic

"We have to finds our mom Sakura but before that we should call somebody for help" And Tomoyo dialed Eriol's number

In the church where everybody is waiting

Eriol answer his silent phone when he felt it vibrate

"Hello Tomoyo?" he greeted her "Can't wait to see me in the church so you call me yourself" Eriol chuckle but her reply wasn't what he has expected

"Eriol, we have a big problem, mother is missing" Tomoyo said

"What do you mean missing? Maybe she just went to bathroom you know" Eriol said chuckling

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, this is not funny" Tomoyo retorted

"Alright, alright. So what do you want me to do?" he ask still trying his best not to laugh

"Can you and Syaoran help us find her? We just have to find her before the wedding starts" Sakura took the phone from Tomoyo and explained the details

"Eriol, Kero is here with us so maybe we will go on ahead. You and Syaoran take Spinnel; do a search on your own, okay. And please don't fight" Sakura said demandingly

"Well I'll try not to tease him and avoid his wrath. Okay let's meet at the penguin park in half an hour okay" and they both hung up the phone. Eriol walk towards Syaoran and explained just what happened but Meiling having the sharpest ears around heard him and offer to help them

"No Meiling, I want you to do something else" Eriol said smirking

"Inside the church where the rest of the visitors are waiting…

"I bet you're really excited" Yukito greeted Mr. Fujitaka

"Of course he is, look at his face. His smile almost reach behind his ears" Touya tease his farther who just laugh with them

"I bet your expression would be the same when we too get marry" Kaho said as she walk towards them; she then look at her fiancé, Touya whose face turn bright red

"Well who wouldn't if that day comes, I'll be marrying my long lost love here in Tomoeda" and everyone laugh.

Meiling walk to them and explained that there might be a delay in the wedding

"Why is that Meiling? Did something happen?" Nakuru ask looking at her.

"No not really" Meiling reply trying to avoid eye contact with anyone as she plays her role nervously

"Meiling, you're not telling us the truth, come on say it. I won't get mad" Fujitaka said smiling

"You won't but they will" Meiling said whispering to herself

"Pardon?" he ask

"I'm sorry guys" Meiling took a deep breath before she confesses on what happened

"What Mrs. Sonomi is missing?" Kaho ask in disbelief, Meiling nods her head

"We have to find her, father stay here. We will find mom I promise" Touya was about to leave when Meiling grab her hand

"No, I won't let you. I promise Syaoram and Eriol that I'll keep you guys here no matter what happened. They say that two parties have already began searching" Meiling explained

"Two parties? You mean my two sisters and those brats?" Touya said angrily "That's the reason why I should come too. It'll be dangerous"

Meiling was startled and look down. Kaho went and embraces her former student and look at her boy friend

"Touya, we must believe in them after all they're already eighteen years old. They can take care of themselves" Kahao said giving Touya a reassuring smile.

"She's right Touya, and I know Sakura and Tomoyo will be fine because they have Kero on them" Yukito ask but Touya just shot him a glare "oops I think I said the wrong words"

"Master and Spinnel will bring back Mrs. Sonomi no matter what, and all will need to do is wait and believe them" Nakuru said then look up to the altar "Oh God, let them be safe and protect them"

Meanwhile Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero flew everywhere in Tomoeda searching for their mom

"She's not here" Tomoyo said when they reach the Tomoeda university

"Not here either" Sakura said when they reach the train station

"I don't see her here" Kero said when they reach the top office of Daidouji Toy Company

"Let's just go back and meet Eriol and Syaoran" Tomoyo said almost giving up

"Tomoyo chan, don't give up. Everything will be alright" Sakura cheer her up and Tomoyo just smile at her

"Thanks" and the three of them fly back to Penguin Park.

Sakura's group arrived first. Sakura and Kero decided to wait for them in the swing while Tomoyo decided to walk around some more.

"We have already checked all the places where mother could be, but she's no where in there." Tomoyo said to herself "Unless she is inside…" Tomoyo saw the dark park of the park "…the forest"

Tomoyo walk back to Sakura

"Hoe…you inside the forest alone…No way" Sakura protested

"But if you too will go with me who will tell Syaoran and Eriol that we went inside the forest" Tomoyo explained

"But it's too dangerous, anything can happen to you inside that big, dark and scary forest" Sakura hold Tomoyo's arms tightly

"Like what Sakura, see a ghost?" Tomoyo said teasingly and her brown hair best friend blush "Look I'll be okay. Why don't I just take Kero with me so if ever we can find mother here then it's no problem carrying her back"

Sakura sigh in defeat

"Very well, you two come back here if anything happen" Sakura hugs Tomoyo and bid her good luck

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll take care of Tomoyo chan like what I always do to you" and the two creature went inside the forest.

After fifteen minutes Syaoran, Eriol and Spinnel arrive and saw Sakura waving at them

"Where's Tomoyo?" Eriol immediately ask

"She went inside the forest to look for Mrs. Sonomi" Sakura said sadly

"What? She went inside the forest" Eriol said a bit angry "and alone too?"

Sakura shook her head

"Ie, Kero chan is with her. She insists that I stay here to tell you guys." Sakura explained "gommen ne"

"I'll follow her too, Spinnl" Eriol said and call his guardian

"Okay, we'll wait for you guys here. Good luck on finding Mrs. Daidouji" Syouran said Eriol nods and he let Spinnel transform to his true form again and ride at his back and entered the forest

Meanwhile, Tomoyo who is still searching with Kero finally saw a glimpse of her mother's gown

"Okaa san!" She calls; Sonomi saw her and stood up from her sitting position

"Tomoyo chan!" she said while walking towards her daughter "I told you not to follow me"

"And what mom? let you ditch Fujitaka sensei. My goodness mother, for the first time I'll be having a father and now you're backing off?" Tomoyo said reasoning out.

Sonomi didn't say a word and just look a way

"Why are you running away mother?" Tomoyo sincerely ask her hopping to answer her honestly

"Tomoyo chan…" Sonomi was about to answer when someone from darkness speak

"It was because of me" he said

"Dare? Show yourself" Tomoyo provoke, Kero growl and spread her wings to protect Tomoyo and Sonomi from any danger that might happened.

"Careful Tomoyo chan, I can sense that he is not a human" Kero warn her

The creature from the darkness went out to let the glimpse of the sun shine reflect on her face

"Do you still remember me, Tomo chan" The middle age man said wearing a fade smile on her lips.

Tomoyo gasp not believing what she is seeing then look back to her mother who just look away and sob

"Only my father calls me Tomo chan and he is already dead, so who are you?" Tomoyo said demandingly

"Oh yes he does, and so I am" he said as he walks towards her.

"Liar!" she said as she takes steps backward in every step the middle age man took

"TOMOYO CHAN!" Kero yell and was about to charge when suddenly from his mtrue form he change into his false form "What happened?"

"Kero?" Tomoyo look back to her friend

"You cannot use your magic for now, I am sorry" Sonomi spoke for the first time as she tried to wipe away her tears

"Sonomi sama" Kero look at the woman she always admire because of bravery but now so fragile with all this happening

"I am no liar Tomo chan, even your mother knows that. It is you who deceive yourself on what is reality to everyone" he said.

Tomoyo was about to step backward again when she realize that it was already a dead end and the older man is still approaching her with the same expression she imagine what his father looks like when he left them.

"Go away! My father is already dead and my mom will be wed again to somebody else" She said as she burst into tears 'Eriol kun… help me…'

"I know" the young man whisper. Tomoyo look at him searching what he really is thinking, but being the observing type, she is having trouble identifying his agenda

"Yes, you grew up exactly as what I expected you to become" the man said stopping on his track

"What do you mean?" she said

Meanwhile, Eriol felt Tomoyo's aura as his heart began to beat faster

'Tomoyo chan, I'll be there soon'

After the long dark passage way in the forrest, Spinnel and Eriol finally saw a dim light summing from the other side

"Master" Spinnel call

"Speed up Spinnel Sun." Eriol said with his steady voice which his guardian happily granted

And when they finally arrived, Eriol and Spinnel were surprise when Spinnel change to it's false form

"Demo Doshte?" Spinnel ask

"Daijobu Spinnel Sun?" Eriol ask and as he scan the area he felt something that is not natural in the area 'The place, there is something wrong here but I don't know what it is' Eriol was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard Kero call his guardian

"SUPPI!" Kero yell

"Kero what are you doing there…with you false form?" Spinnel as a black wing cat flew towards him

'Matte, Keroberos is also in his true form? What is happening?' Eriol began to scan the area and saw Tomoyo talking to the middle age man, but even though he is far from her, he can tell that she is not enjoying their little chitchat'

"TOMO…"

"Don't!" A female voice said behind him

"Sonomi sama? Demo Tomoyo is in danger with that man" Eriol said asking her why did she do that

"No she's not" she said firmly. Eriol look at her with disbelief "Because that man is her father"

Kero, Spinnel and Eriol's eyes widened with shock

"What do you mean? Who is he anyway? Isn't your husband die years ago?" Eriol ask as if he was interrogating someone

"And this is the first and last chance she will meet him"

Eriol didn't say a word anymore, he wanted to but he can't

"I will be thankful if you will not disturbed them" and Sonomi srand beside him as they all watched Tomoyo have a conversation with his father

"We have the same eyes and the color of our hair is the same." The young man's hand reach her hair as he brush them off from her face

'This touch, this feeling, they are all so familiar but it can't be' Tomoyo's tears fell from her angelic face 'I can't take this anymore, this is all so confusing'

"Please tell me who you are…" she pleads 'He's not my father, He's not my father, He's not…'

The older man looks at Tomoyo with gentle smile but hurt expression then the old man began to hymn a song… when the music card pop out all of a sudden

"Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory"

Tomoyo look up to him, surprise. What else can stop him from believing that it is him…

"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember"

Tomoyo's mind flashes her old memories she didn't know that still exists

"Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings…"The old man pause for a minute

"Once upon a December" Tomoyo's voice echoed in the dark forrest as the tune from the music card continues to play

Tomoyo's eyes were now puffy and red as she embraces her father

"Otoosan!" she cried, embracing her long lost father. The old man happily took her petite body in her arms

"Gommen ne Tomo chan, I always made you and your mom cry" the old man said

"Hai…" she said shortly trying to memorize how it feels to be hug by your own father

"What going on now?" Kero ask

"I think everything is alright now" Spinnel reply

"Arigatou" Sonomi said to the young man besides her

"Don't mention it; as long as Tomoyo will be okay, I'll be happy" Eriol said smiling

"Tomo chan…" the old man call her

"Hai otoosan?" she ask

"About your moms' wedding" Tomoyo's eyes snap to reality

"That's right I completely forgot about that, but what will we do, what will you and man do?" She panic at the thought of Fujitaka sensei and her father will have a dueling match to win her mom's heart

Her father laugh, for the first time, Tomoyo saw and heard him laugh

"It's okay, I finally fulfill my last duty to you and to your mom" he said

"What do you mean father? I cannot understand" Tomoyo honestly said

"All was destined Tomoyo chan; your friendship with Sakura chan, your successful career, your hardships to make you strong, your mom's problems, your true love, it all fits doesn't it" her father explain

"You mean everything is a coincidence?" Tomoyo said more confuse now but her father didn't answer her but instead

"I have to go now, it's already time…"

Tomoyo was surprise when her father started to fade away

"No!" she cried until he is no longer there

Sonomi, Eriol and the two sun guardian walks towards her

"Tomoyo chan" Sonomi whisper

"Okaasan, doshte? Why does this have to happen to us, why?" Tomoyo cry in her mother arms

"Didn't you hear what your father said?" Sonomi comforted her daughter

"Then did he plan this in heaven? Or is it all a coincidence? He didn't answer my last question" her sobs now change to sobs

"Tomoyo chan" she look back to see who call her name, Eriol caryying spinnel on his arms smile at her

"Eriol kun, kero chan, Spinnel kun…"

"Nothing is coincidence…" Spinnel spoke first then… Kero

"…Only inevitable"

"Your dad only wants what is best for you, everything has a reason and we just have to know what it was to understand life, ne" Eriol said. Tomoyo smile and nods when they heard Sakura and Syouran's voice approaching

"Tomoyo chan, are you okay?" Sakura ask Tomoyo the moment they reach the ground. Sakura as the cards mistress was able to share the cards power with Syouran and used the fly card. "When the music card left me all of a sudden I knew something is wrong"

"And knowing Sakura, she immediately dash off to you guys" Syouran said whiloe trying to recover his posture

Tomoyo felt happiness in her heart, she has great friends on her side, a fantastic dad who wish all good things to her, a loving mom who will now be wed to a very kind person Fujitaka sensei, she will also be having Sakura chan and Touya kun as her brother and sister, that will make her life more fun and best of all she has Eriol on her side, he is her support in times of trouble and fear

Eriol felt a warm gaze from Tomoyo and smile back to her

"You okay?" Eriol ask

"Yeah" she nods

"Well then I think we should all go back to the church, everyone is waiting" Sakura reminded

"Do you think Fujitaka is upset?" Sonomi ask quite worry

"He will if you don't show up mom" Sakura said

Sonomi smile hearing Sakura chan call her mom, now she has two amazing daughter and a son to is very responsible

"Well shall we go then?" Syouran said and everybody nods

Tomoyo, and Somoni ride on kero's back, Eriol and Syouran ride on the Spinnel's back, and Sakura with the use of her fly card again, they all went out of the forest and to the church

Meanwhile, all the people inside the church are now getting worry

"They're late" Meiling thought as she pace around the altar

"Calm down Meiling chan, they'll be here soon" Yukitoo said

"Besides you're making me dizzy, can you just stay in one place?" Nakuru irritably said

"Yeah I know and I am sorry but they are really late" Meiling reason out

"We know, everybody is worry too especially Fujitaka sensi" Yukito said

The three of them look at where the groom is

"Otoosan you okay?" Touya ask

"I'm fine, don't worry" Fujitaka said

Then Kaho entered the church smiling at everybody

"They're here!" she said

"Finally, what took them so long?" Meiling said

"I'll make sure Master will be punished for consuming too much time" Nakuru joke

"I dunno if I can do that to my master but shall we greet them at the entrance?" Yukito said and the three of them run towards the entrance

"Feeling better?" Touya ask after hearing his father sigh

"Yeah" then Fujitaka stand up and fix his tuxedo "I think our visitors waited enough for this wedding"

"I agree, let's begin the wedding" then Kaho clap her hands to signal the beginning of the wedding.

Outside the church…

"I'm not sure if…" Sonomi was about to back out again when

"Okaasan, everything will be alright, ne sakura chan?" Tomoyo said while Sakura nods in agreement

"You own us lots of explanation" Meiling said

"Later, the ceremony is starting" Toukiya said taking Meiling's hand to her arms

The first one to go inside was Kero in her true form carrying the wedding rings, followed by Spinnel who is carrying the gold bells and coins. Everyone in the church think it's soo cute.

Then Nakuru with Yukito, Meiling with Toukiya, Kaho and Touya, Sakura and Syouran, and the bride, Sonomi and her bride's maid, Tomoyo. Everyone was really amaze on how beautiful they all are.

At the altar, Fujitaka and Eriol is waiting patiently. Fujitaka chose Eriol as his best man since he is the half of him

"She looks beautiful isn't?" Eriol ask

"Yeah they both are." Fujitaka chuckles "Eriol kun"

Eriol look at him, "Yes?"

"Take good care of Tomoyo, she suffered from loneliness enough; it's time to make her happy" Fujitaka said Eriol look at him, did he just given him the blessing to take care Tomoyo

Finally the bride and the bride's maid arrived in front; Tomoyo hugs her new father

"Make her happy, otoosan" Tomoyo said while giggling

"Of course" Fujitaka mischievously said and took Sonomi's hand in his arms "Shall we?" He ask; Sonomi just nod and look away

Eriol on the other hand took Tomoyo and guided her to her seat

"Ah Fujitaka kun… anou…" Sonomi whisper

"It's alright, I understand. What ever happened earlier doesn't change how I feel towards you" Fujitaka reply

Sonomi was so happy she started to cry. Her two daughters are right, everything is going all right

Meanwhile Tomoyo elbow Eriol kun to get his attention

"I saw you and otoosan talking, is it because of what happened earlier?" she ask

Eriol chuckles remembering what Fujitaka just said

"Ie" he said

"Huh, then what did the two of you talked about?" she look at him

"It's a secret" he said teasing her girl friend who gently pinch him on his side

"Will the two of you stop that, honestly you to are the bride's maid and best man here" Meiling reminded them

"They just can't get enough of themselves" Toukiya said and all of those who can hear them laugh and then stop to witness the wedding ceremony

At the reception hall, everybody is all busy with their partners. Even Kero and the drunken Spinnel is too busy to finish all the sweets

"So here you are? What are you doing here?" Eriol said while covering her backless buddy with his coat

"Nothing, I'm just recollecting my past and now" Tomoyo said leaning her petite frame on his strong arms

"Juliet and the others call me, they just wanted to know when will we be going back in England, a new band competition is starting there" Eriol explains

"And what did you tell them?" Tomoyo ask

"I said…" he said while burying his face on her neck which made Tomoyo tickle and giggle

"Yes, you said what?" Tomoyo ask while giggling

"I said it depends on you" Eriol finish

"On me? Why me?" she ask

"Because I will not go back there without you" he simply said, Tomoyo didn't say a word; "Tomoyo chan?"

"What if I say I don't want to go back there and want to spent time with my mother ,what will you do? You can't stay here because you still have to go to school" she said, testing on what he will say

"Are you trying to send me back there without you?" Eriol's face sank deeper to her neckline and embracing her petite waist in his arms

"No, I am asking you on what you'll do incase I do that" she said hugging his arms back

"Then I'll force your mother to shut down your company for you to work for me again" Eriol said naughtily which made Tomoyo laugh

"I though so" she said

"So?" he ask again

"I'll go back there, Singing is my career now, but I also have to prioritize my studies" she answered

"You'll go to the same school as I am, cool" Eriol said acting like a 10 years old boy

"Yeah I am but for now, I just want to go to sleep. This has been a very tiring day for all of us" Tomoyo whisper as she fell asleep on her lover's arms

"Yeah, all's well and ends well, Oyasumi, Tomoyo chan. I love you"

"Aishteru, Eriol kun…"

Finish!

Authors note:

Long one, but nice ne? hehehe… thanks for all your reviews and for all your support and reviews… I have my new fic about **princess Tutu, a dance to a happy ending**… it's a Fakir and Ahiru's fic so I hope you enjoy them too… minna san, arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
